Love And Space
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: First Mass Effect fanfic. What happens when the drama of space interfere's with Commander Elise Shepard's new love life? epard/Miranda
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Lawson let out a sigh of relief as she returned to commander Elise Shepard. She cracked a small but charming smile as she stopped walking.

"Ready to go?" the commander said as she unfolded her arms.

"Yes. Thank you Shepard" She said as she hugged the commander tightly.

Jack smirked in the background. For once she didn't feel like killing Miranda. She actually felt like hugging her. She had just been through a hell of a lot with her sister, and Jack had helped. She shook the thought out of her mind and decided to stay quiet.

The three women left the room. They then made their way back to the Normandy to set off for another far away planet and another risky mission.

Elise smiled as she observed the new model ship that she had aqquired on Illium. It sat proudly in the middle of all of her other model ships. Perfect. She had convinced Miranda and Jack to let her go and by it off one of the many kiosk's in the plaza before they borded the Normandy. She smiled at the sight once more and turned to her massive fish tank that illuminated the whole cabin in a neon blue, just enough that it made the cabin look peacful. She studied the fish carefully. She knew that she would have to go back to Illium sometime or another to get the fish from one of the kiosk's. She would have this time but she didn't want to keep her team-mates waiting. She smiled at her memories of the day, but was interrupted when the door to her cabin hissed open.

Miranda walked in holding a bottle of champagne, smiling. The door closed behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking over at the commander. Elise looked peaceful. Like nothing on earth could ever disturb her in her peacful cabin. She didn't look like the person that she knew on the battlefield. The tough soldier who would stop at nothing, who was ruthless with a firearm. This was the commander Shepard that people rarely ever got to see. Miranda considered herself lucky to be standing there looking at the commander who was so peacful and calm.

Elise didn't even turn around.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything commander" she tried to explain, hearing desperation tinging the edges of her voice.

"Hey Miranda. Please, call me Elise. You're in my cabin, you don't have to refer to me as 'commander' all the time."

"Ok" Miranda was nervous and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Thanks for letting me stay a little longer on Illium to get that ship. It looks perfect among my others." She said as she turned to face her model ship collection that she loved so dearly. Miranda also turned so that she could look at the collection.

"Wow. You really do love collecting them" She said as she admired the exact model replicas. In the middle was the normandy. The first one to be correct, sat above the one that they were currently standing in.

Elise sat down on the lounge and held the champgne flutes up. Miranda came and sat down next to her and started pouring the champagne into the flutes.

"So why do I have the pleasure of you in my cabin tonight, plus a bottle of champagne?" Elise curiously asked, sipping at the bitter drink.

"I wanted to say thank you for today. If it weren't for you, my sister wouldn't be safe." She drank her drink once more.

"I'm glad I could have helped." The commander smiled at the feeling that was growing inside of her. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the alchohol, she didn't know.

"I also wanted to thank you for being there for me on everything. I've also realised something that I wasn't sure about before. I like you more than a commander, more than a friend even. I can't keep denying it Shepard. I-" Elise stopped her mid-sentence by holding up her hand in protest. Miranda's pulse started racing, hoping that the commander wouldn't scare and run away at her voicing her true feelings.

"I know. I feel the same way." The dark haired woman smiled at the operative. Miranda's heart skipped a beat. Was she really hearing this?

"Really?" she managed to stutter out of her mouth.

"Yes. I've felt this for some time. I was wondering when you would come around" She flashed Miranda one of her half cocked smiles.

Miranda didn't waste any time. She put her glass down and was suddenly on top of the commander, kissing her like the world was about to end right that second. Elise didn't fight, instead she co-operated and joined in, picking up Miranda, letting her long and perfect legs lock around her back, and gently dropping themselves onto the bed. Elise kissed her passionately. Finally, finally. They both thought to themselves. Miranda kept her legs locked around the commanders back. They seemed to just melt into one another, like they were perfect for each other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

* * *

The Normandy was deadly silent as commander Elise Shepard made her way down to the mess. She tip-toed as best she could, trying not to wake any of the sleeping crew members who were enjoying a good night's rest. She knew she had to be quick as the ship-wide morning wake up alarm would go off to wake everyone up. She wanted the best of the food before the morning rush. As she mixed and matched the food from the mess area, she smiled at the thought of a certain Cerberus operative asleep in her bed.

The beautiful goddess was wrapped up in the warm sheets of the commander's king size bed, resting silently after last night's work out. Elise never thought Miranda would feel the same way, but her feelings came out last night and shocked the commander slightly. Helping her with her sister just seemed to help Miranda define and realize her feelings for the commander. Elise knew that she couldn't let this go.

She grabbed the remainder of the food and tip-toed back up to her cabin. She hoped the hissing of her cabin's doors wouldn't wake the sleeping goddess in the bed as she entered. She continued lightly over to her desk space next to her private terminal and put the tray down as silently as possible. She then took a second to peep around the wall and admire the sight that was in front of her. Miranda was just as Elise had left her ten minutes before, wrapped up in the sheets in a deep sleep.

"Elise?" a voice came from the bed, snapping Elise out of her daydream.

"Hey" she said as she walked over to the bed.

Miranda moved over slightly so that the commander could slide back into the bed. Elise automatically slipped her arms around Miranda and held her tightly. The Cerberus operative buried her face into the crook of Elise's neck to feel comfort, her idea of safety.

"Off" She said as she tugged on Elise's shirt.

She watched the commander smile and wrestled herself onto Elise's hips to gain control. The commander did exactly what she wanted and took off her shirt. She kissed her softly on the lips before returning to the commanders side. She then made her take the rest of her clothes off so that she was completely naked again.

"Now that I'm naked, again. How was your sleep miss Lawson?" She played with Miranda's hair in between her fingers.

"Rewarding" she buried her head further into Elise's neck.

"How?" she held her slightly tighter in her arms.

"I never knew you felt the same way. I guess I just had to realize it." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elise already became automatically worried.

"It's just that I'm scared" she squeezed Shepard's shoulder tighter as she said it.

"Of what?" the commanders fingers moved their way from Miranda's hair and onto her shoulder, now caressing it gently with the tips.

"Of starting this now. I mean, we have the whole important issue of the mission that we might not come back from. What if one does and one doesn't?" shivers went down Shepard's back as Miranda caressed her neck with her hot breath.

"We're going to do it. Don't think like that. I'd rather focus on the things that really matter to me and that I can come home to." Miranda smiled at Elise's reassurance.

"And what are those things that your focusing on?" Miranda traced the commander's shoulder.

"This..." Elise kissed the top of Miranda's head. The operative felt a spark of happiness come to life within her as she felt the warm touch of the commanders lips on her head.

* * *

Kasumi flashed a wide grin at the commander as she entered the room. The commander had a certain spring her step that Kasumi noticed almost immediately. Elise sat on the couch next to the petite thief and gave her a confused look.

"What?" Kasumi tried to hold back a laugh, but failed and blurted it out.

"Nothing, just that you seem to be 'glowing' this morning Shepard" she held her glass tightly.

"How do you mean, 'glowing'?" Elise pressed.

"Well, I've seen it many a time before Shepard. Most of the time the glow is caused by someone who has experienced an incomparable night of passion and, how do you say, intimacy." The thief set her glass down on the small end table next to her. Elise sighed and slouched down into the couch, giving up.

"Ok, am I really that obvious?" She looked over to the hooded woman.

"What do you think I'm going to say Shepard? Of course you are! Your practically skipping around the ship with that walk of yours. It's pretty hard not to notice. Anyway, tell Miranda I said hi." Kasumi shouted as Shepard got up to leave.

Elise stopped and turned. She gave Kasumi a death glare just as the doors to the observation room in which she occupied hissed closed. The commander gave a sigh of relief before slowly walking back down the hallway. As she stood in the elevator she thought about that brief encounter. She would have to occupy herself in another way. The doors suddenly opened, revealing the CIC deck. She stepped out and headed for Kelly Chambers, her personal assistant.

"Hello commander, you seem to be happy and fullfilled this morning" Kelly regretted saying it as soon as she saw the commander roll her eyes are the remark.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by the commanders hand.

"Don't worry Kelly, everyone's been doing it." The commander leant against the rail by Kelly's work station.

"Ok, what do you need this morning commander Shepard?" She resumed her normal conversation.

"Is there anything I should know regarding the crew?" Shepard crossed her arms, yawning.

"Jack would like to see you down in her hidey-hole on the engineering deck and Samara has requested to speak with you in her observation quarters. Is there anything else commander?" Kelly smiled when she saw the commander stand up straight.

"That's all Kelly" Elise got ready to leave.

"Ok, have a nice day Commander. Send Miranda my regards." Elise watched Kelly turn around and return to her computer terminal.

She puffed out a sigh of frustration as she walked back over to the elevator. Next stop - engineering.

* * *

Elise prepared herself as she made her way down the metal stairs that led to Jack's secluded little hole in the bowel of the ship. It was kind of peaceful, but Elise still preferred her private quarters up on the top deck.

"What's up commander" Jack didn't look up from her gun that she was examining.

"Hey Jack, you wanted to see me?" Elise stood completely still as she watched Jack stand up. The biotic walked over to her and handed her a fistful of credits.

"The crew had a betting pool going on for quite a while. It kept growing every week. It finally happened I see." Jack sat back down on her bed and looked at a confused commander Shepard.

"What for?" Elise held the credits tightly.

"You and the Ice Queen. We knew you'd get together sometime, it was just a matter of time. We bet that you would hit it off, and if you didn't the bet would grow every week until you did. And when you did, we would give you half of the credits. And don't go asking questions why, but for some reason Jacob came up with that stupid 'good will' idea. He's such an idiot. I would have been rich but I had to spilt it so that you got half." Jack explained.

"How did you all know though?" Elise tried to make sense of the situation.

"Word travels fast, especially on a ship like this. Just know that every probably knows already, you won't find anyone who doesn't." Jack smirked.

* * *

Miranda paused her typing and checked the time. Lunch. Her stomach growled as she stood up and made her way to the elevator door. She travelled down to the mess to try and feed her stomach's hunger pain. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to focus on filling out the millions of reports growing on her private terminal.

As she appeared from around the corner, some of the crew members sat at the main canteen table looked at her curiously. As she prepared her lunch she felt the stare of many eyes burn on her back. When she had finished, she pucked up her tray and turned to face the crew members sat in the mess that were looking at her. As she was Shepard's second in command she had the power to order other crew members around. Perfect.

"All of you stop looking at me and get back to work" They stopped looking and did as she said. She smiled as she walked away and made her way back up to the top floor to continue her work.

* * *

Elise walked straight out of the elevator and down the hallway to the observation deck that Samara occupied. She wanted to avoid the crew members in the mess as quickly as possible as she knew they would stare at her all of the time that she was in there. The doors hissed open to reveal a peaceful asari in deep meditation. For a second, the sight of a deeply focused asari made her want to leave and come back another time as to not disturb it. But, she stood there for a few seconds, and sure enough, Samara slowly and gracefully came out of her meditation, the biotic globe in her hands fading into thin air.

"Shepard, I have been meaning to talk with you" She stood up slowly with a grace only she possessed.

"So has everyone else." Samara could sense annoyance in Shepard's voice.

"If you mean the news about you and Operative Lawson, you are wrong. I would like to talk to you about a personal matter" She hugged Elise before turning to view the stars through the observation window. Elise joined her by her side.

"Thank you. What would you like to discuss" Elise looked out into the dark abyss.

"As you know, I am bound by a code. I am concerned for one of my daughters. Her name is Morinth and she is an Ardat-Yakshi." Samara held her hands behind her back, making her look majestic.

"What's an Ardat Yakshi?" Elise didn't know what the hell it was, she had to ask to know what she was dealing with.

"It's a rare genetic defect that compels an asari to destroy their partners mind during sex. I have found that my daughter is becoming more and more dangerous by the second. I need to stop her Shepard. She is a serial sex murderer and I need to put an end to her bad deeds. That's why I come to you with the deepest faith, hoping that you will accept my offer and assist me in putting an end to her sins." She turned to a serious Elise Shepard who was caught up in thought.

"Ok, where do we start?" Elise turned back to Samara, snapping out of her thought.

"Back on Illium I followed a lead, but she escaped on a ship that was headed for Omega. I have gotten word that she is there, prowling the streets and clubs for her next victim. I don't know where she is exactly in Omega, but I know she is there. Will you help me Shepard?" Samara was sincere, Elise admired that.

"Yes. I will. I will get Joker to set a course for Omega first thing tomorrow morning, but tonight I need to rest. It's been a long day." Elise massaged her temples with her fingers.

"I know Shepard. Come and talk to me whenever you need too. I am always here to offer peace and serenity. Try some meditation, it may help soothe your soul every once in a while." Samara hugged Shepard once more and watched her leave her peaceful quarters.

Elise made her way to the elevator to go up to her cabin. She needed to rest. Plus, she couldn't wait to see the hard working woman that was filling in reports at the captains own private terminal, in her cabin. She smiled at her thoughts as the door hissed closed.

* * *

The commander watched the elevator doors breeze open. She made her way across the small floor space to the main door of her cabin, which hissed open as soon as they recognized the commander. Elise smiled when she saw the black-haired, black cat-suited woman sitting down typing away. Elise hoped that she hadn't heard the doors hiss open as she entered. The commander tip-toed over to the Cerberus operative and affectionately put her arms around her neck from behind. Miranda smiled and held onto both of Elise's arms, kissing her hands.

"Hey" She said, looking away from the screen.

"Hey, I missed you." Elise said as she looked past Miranda's head to the busy looking screen. She then looked over to the area around the desk. There was an empty food tray and various food wrappers scattered around it. Miranda looked at the mess.

"Have you been up here doing this all day?" Elise asked, still looking at the mess.

"Yeah. Sorry, I had to get them done and I'm almost finished." Miranda turned her head away and looked at the screen in front of her.

"Ok, but one thing first" the commander ever so slightly held Miranda tighter in her arms.

"What's that?" Miranda squirmed as she felt the commander kiss the top of her head.

"This." Elise was blunt, and pulled the Cerberus operative up out of the seat she was sat in. She spun her around and moved her hands down to her waist, pulling her close to her body. Miranda automatically put her arms around the commanders neck and kept them there secure. Elise kissed her with a raw passion that Miranda had never felt before. She loved every second of it. As Shepard moved her lips down to Miranda's neck, she tried to stop her, trying to push her away and failing as the strong arms gripped even tighter to her waist.

"I've got to finish these reports, then we can have some personal time." Miranda chuckled as Elise tried to kiss her.

"Ok, just one more" Elise tried to bargain.

"Ok, one more and that's it" Miranda then kissed the commander once more as promised. Elise kissed her again. "Hey, I said one!" Miranda laughed as she pushed the commander away, finally succeeding. Elise gave her a hurt, saddening look."Later!" Miranda said as she sat back down to continue her work.

"Ok." Elise said, kissing the operative on the head once more and then moving further into her cabin. She pondered on what to do, then had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_As much as I would like, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own._

* * *

Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson was so immersed in finishing her reports, she hadn't noticed the time. As she had finished, she shut down the commanders computer terminal and made her way deeper into the cabin to see what the commander was doing. Elise was sat on the bed, crossed legged, her captains attire still on with no shoes, and headphones on that were connected to her music system that was at the side of her bed. She smiled and studied the peaceful woman some more. She watched her take deep breaths in and out, it made Miranda feel peaceful and subdued. She never knew that someone like commander Shepard could be so peaceful, but hey, things can surprise you. Elise opened one eye as she sensed the beautiful woman staring at her.

"Am I disturbing you?" Miranda suddenly became nervous as the commander looked at her.

"No. I was waiting for you." Elise reached over to her music system and turned it off, taking her headphones off and propping them on the bedside table.

She signalled for Miranda to come over and sit with her on the bed. The operative took her boots off and sat next to the commander, letting her slip her strong, toned arms snake around her waist and hold her tightly. Miranda kissed her lightly, and was curious to know what Elise was doing, so she cleared her throat ready to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing?" Miranda looked up at the subdued commander.

"I was meditating. Samara suggested that I should do it once in a while to soothe my soul. It actually worked." Elise smiled at the dark haired woman sat next to her. She still had her legs crossed, sat at the end of the bed, Miranda mirroring her exactly. The operative put her head affectionately on Elise's shoulder, snuggling into her touch.

"What were you listening to?" Miranda asked, feeling the commanders warmth that she had missed all day.

"Some peaceful, beat music. The type of music that when you listen to it in more detail, really provokes emotion. It gave me time to think about to day and relieve all my stress." Elise let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"What happened to you today?" Miranda wanted to know what was causing her new found love stress, so she tried to get her to tell her in confidence.

"As soon as I walked out of this room, everybody knew. Kasumi said that I was practically 'skipping' around the Normandy, saying that it was obvious in the way I walked and she said that I was glowing this morning. Then Kelly acted really weird, and she knew. Then I went to see Samara because she asked to see me. Eventhough she knew ,she wanted to talk about a personal matter with me." Elise sighed as she talked about the stressful events of the day that she had just lived through. Miranda kissed her and urged her to carry on.

"What did Samara want then?" She felt Elise squeeze her tighter to try and comfort herself.

"Her daughter that she tracked on Illium turned up in Omega. She's an Ardat Yakshi. What that mans, is when she melds her mind with her lovers mind, she overloads it and it kills them. She's become some what of a serial sex murderer and Samara has asked for my help. I told her that I would help as best as I could, but I needed to rest first." Elise rested her head against Miranda's. The operative smiled at the touch and started playing with the commander's sleeve. "Will you come with me?" Elise flashed Miranda sincere eyes.

"Yes." Miranda couldn't resist those piercing green eyes looking so sincerely at her.

"When are you going to set a course for Omega?" Miranda questioned.

"I'll do it now so we're travelling over night." Elise kissed her on the head and got up and walked over to EDI. Her little hologram popped up awaiting command.

"EDI, tell Joker to set a course for Omega straight away. I want to be there as soon as possible. It's essential that I get there now." Elise massaged her head.

"Right away commander. Is there anything else?" EDI was ready to do what she was told.

"No. Just that." Elise started to turn away.

"Ok. Logging you out Shepard." the little hologram disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Elise turned to see the woman she loved sat on the bed looking at her contently. The way that her loyalty catsuit fit her body perfectly made her heart skip a beat. Miranda smiled as she watched Shepard blush. Elise made her way painfully slow over to the bed. Miranda wanted her to hurry as she wanted to hold her as tightly as humanly possible. Elise sat back down next to the stunningly beautiful woman and leant in closer to her. Miranda gently lifted her hand up to the commanders cheek and held it loosely as she pulled her into a passionate, but affectionate kiss. They both prepared themselves for a long but passionate night.

* * *

Elise shot up straight in bed. Miranda was soon to follow.

"What's wrong?" Miranda as groggily.

"Shit" was all Elise managed as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

"What?" Miranda had taken to rubbing her right hand on Elise's back, soothing the clearly shaken commander.

"I had a nightmare." Elise looked at the beautifully naked woman sat next to her. Her face soothed her shaken feeling, making her feel instantly better. She leant in and kissed her. "You make me feel better right away." Elise smiled.

"Good." Miranda didn't even want to dwell on the memory of the nightmare, she would find out another time. She wrapped her arms around the shaken commander and held her tight, kissing the top of the commanders head.

They then fell into a peaceful sleep, with Miranda holding Elise in her arms, shielding her from harm and the bad feelings that plagued her mind.

* * *

"Shepard, Omega ETA 30 minutes." Joker's voice cracked over the speakers in Shepard's cabin.

Elise groaned as she was blinded by the light's coming to life within her cabin. She found herself embraced within Miranda's slender arms. Then she remembered why. The nightmare. Millions dead, all because of her. She let the galaxy down. She shook the thoughts away and was determined to never let that happen. She would fight the reapers and win. She had to. For herself. For Miranda. God, she loved that woman.

Miranda stirred and saw Elise looking at her. Elise kissed her and started to get out of bed.

Elise sat on the edge of the bed and felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She felt Miranda's warm skin touch hers, and then felt her head rest on her shoulder blade. Miranda could feel tense and toned muscles moving under Elise's skin. She then kissed the commanders shoulder before letting her go to get changed herself.

Elise pulled out her bottoms and t-shirt that she wore under her armour. She slipped them on and then sat down to out her boots on. Miranda watched her stand there in her boots and under-clothes. She looked so masculine and strong. It attracted Miranda more than she thought it would. It was simple, but hot. She moved over and stood behind her. Elise smiled when she sensed her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Miranda automatically snaked her arms around the masculine commander's neck so that she could secure herself as close to her as possible. She then kissed her with a raw passion, gradually letting it grow. It started getting more heated as they continued. Elise finally pulled away to catch her breath.

"We have to get ready." She laughed as Miranda pouted. "Come on!" Elise knew she would give in to Miranda's puppy dog eyes as soon as she saw them. She gave her one more kiss and pulled away once more.

"Oh, but you look so hot in the clothes your wearing!" Miranda managed to say between kisses. She couldn't resist the sight in front of her. Her Shepard looked utterly irresistible as she looked at her.

"Later" Elise was the one to cut it off this time. She knew that if she gave in, they would never make it to Omega.

Miranda pouted once more, making Elise let out a loud chuckle. Miranda returned to getting dressed. Elise peaked and watched the operative gracefully zip up her boots. It was one of those sights that you just find so erotic when you view it, no matter how many times that you do. Elise smiled at the thought of Miranda being hers and went back to putting on her armour.

As Elise, Miranda and Samara stood at the door to the airlock, they checked all of their weapons. Elise made sure that her visor was comfortable on her head and that it was in the right place. She looked over to Miranda who was adjusting the gun on her belt. She looked up at the commander who was looking at her with a lustful look. Miranda slowly swung her hips as she walked up to the heavily suited commander and planted her a small and teasing kiss on her lips. Elise snaked her hands around her waist for the second time that morning and pulled her into a tight embrace, making Miranda smile at the gesture. Elise felt Miranda's arms automatically lock around her neck. She then kissed the operative sweetly, not caring if Samara was looking at them or not.

"Let's go kick some butt" Elise said as she let Miranda go and turned to the airlock door. Miranda smiled at her humor and did the same. They prepared themselves for the days events ahead of them. God knows what they were going to run into.


	4. Chapter 4

_As much as I would like, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own._

* * *

Commander Elise Shepard stepped out of the airlock and onto the Omega docking platform. The platform was dingy and dark, lights flickered above the three women. As they scanned the area, they could only hope that nothing was lurking in the shadows, waiting to jump them. Elise blinked, took in a deep breath, and started walking down the alleyway which lead into the main street outside of Afterlife - the biggest attraction on Omega. However, she stopped when she heard EDI come to life in her ear.

"Shepard, I am unable to discern any pattern in the deaths on Omega that would point to an Ardat-Yakshi. I advise that you go and talk to Aria T'Loak in Afterlife, as she could possibly have the information you are looking for." Shepard listened intently to the AI.

"Ok. Thanks EDI" Shepard pressed her finger in her ear to talk and then released it. "Let's go see Aria" Elise said as she stood in front of the door that lead into the main street.

As the three women stepped into the street, Afterlife was dead ahead. Elise stopped and scanned the area intensively with her eyes, looking for anything unusual, but only finding lowlifes trying to use Aria's name to get into the club. Apart from the line for the club, there were random other figures dotted around the area. A turian holding a heavy assault rifle, outfitted in heavy blue suns armour, was eying everybody with his beady eyes, a salarian chatting away at a million miles a minute, and random other figures that were hiding in the shadows, plotting and trying to caress their otherwise seedy minds. As Shepard made her way up the front steps of Afterlife, the bodyguard on the door checked his list.

"Aria's expecting you" The batarian stepped aside and let the three women enter. As they walked up the main, relaxed hallway, Miranda smirked.

"Isn't she always expecting you?" She looked at Elise who laughed at her comment.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Elise and Samara chuckled along with Miranda.

As Miranda recovered from laughing, she couldn't help herself, and slipped her hand into the larger, gloved one next to her. She felt strong muscles hold her hand tightly and securely, squeezing it for comfort. As she looked down at the hand, she didn't realise that Elise was looking down at her. She looked up to see the commander smiling at her. Elise coked her head to the side slightly, flashing the operative a half cocked smile. Miranda smiled at the commanders grin and kissed her.

They continued to walk deeper into the club, finally arriving at the main door. As they stepped inside, the music erupted throughout the room. Heavy bass lines and club-like synths pounded every single wall of the club. Elise felt the smaller hand in hers, squeeze her hand tight as they scanned the room. As they walked past a party of mixed species, an Asari called out towards Shepard as she walked past. The Asari was so intoxicated, she didn't see that Shepard was holding Miranda's hand.

"Hey sexy, come over here and I can show you a good time!" She hiccuped as she spluttered the words.

"No thanks" Elise refused, looking at Miranda smiling, proceeding to kiss her and starting to walk onwards once again.

It confused the asari, who, when she tried to stand up, fell over and passed out on the floor, snoring right away. All three women laughed to themselves and carried on to the VIP. As they made their way up to the exclusive area, they caught site of the asari that was sat majestically on the lounge. Her stare was cold and unforgiving. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred, leading to a mind and soul that only cared for herself, itself. Elise walked up the stairs leading to the asari.

"Ah, Shepard. How nice to see you" She smirked as she tilted her head in the direction of the empty space on the lounge.

"Nice to see you too Aria" Shepard nodded and watched her flash her signature seedy smile that held a thousand lies and sat down. Miranda followed, still holding the commanders hand in hers. Aria noticed this and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Elise was serious as she watched the asari burst into laughter.

Aria wiped the tears from her eyes to focus on the commanders question.

"Are you two serious?" She grinned.

"What do you mean?" Elise enquired, feeling Miranda squeeze her hand.

"Are you dating your XO?" Elise looked at Miranda and then back to Aria.

"So what if I am?" The commander felt anger boil into her veins, making her want to punch Aria in the face once and for all, to try and wipe that spiteful grin off her face. She always was a bitch.

"Nothing. Just that I'm surprised you would actually date each other. I never thought you would. Anyway, back to business." Aria became her usual serious, cold hearted self.

'I wish Jack was here' Elise thought to herself, as she knew Jack would regret saying all those things about Miranda being a cold and ice hearted bitch as soon as she saw Aria.

"I got word your looking for an asari by the name of Morinth." Aria rested her hands over stomach.

"Like you always do." Elise said under her breath, causing her and Miranda to both mentally chuckle and laugh out loud.

"Yes I am" Shepard replied out loud as she looked at the cold asari's expression.

"Well, the latest victim of hers was a young girl called Nef. She used to live in the apartments nearby. If you wanna catch her, I suggest that you go there first and search for clues. I'll be here if you need me Shepard." Aria watched Elise nod and stand up. The commander was sure to get her team out of there as soon as possible. To get them out the way of Aria's deathly stare as soon as possible.

Elise let out a deep breath as they stepped out onto the main street. It felt like Aria's stare was suffocating her. God she hated that woman. Once Elise caught her breath, they started to make their way down to the apartment where the young girl called Nef used to live.

* * *

The door before them hissed open and the three women stepped inside the apartment. Shepard turned to face the old woman sat on the couch.

"Hi, I'm commander Shepard. This is my XO Miranda Lawson, and this is my justicar Samara. I'm here to discuss the death of your daughter Nef." Elise introduced herself, and pointed to the two women on either side of her.

"Hello. I'm sorry but I've already talked to the police." the woman stood up, clutching a tissue tightly in her hands.

"I'm actually here on a personal request. Samara here wants to find the location of the killer. She wants to look for any clues as to where the killer may be. Can we?" Elise was hopeful.

"If it will help catch Nef's killer then yes. Go ahead and look in her room. It's exactly how she left it. I can't bear to touch it." Elise watched a tear run down her face.

"Come here. Don't cry. Be strong for her." Elise said as she hugged the aging woman tightly. The woman cried softly into Elise's shoulder. Miranda watched as Elise acted so tender and living. She was glad that she was Elise's love.

Once Elise had finished comforting the old woman, the three women made their way into Nef's room.

They searched the room, looking for anything that would lead to Morinth. Shepard found Nef's diary and called the two women over to her sides.

"You two, I think I've found something." Miranda and Samara walked over to the commander and stood on either side of her.

"View log one" Elise said as she proceeded to open the log.

After hearing all of the logs, they had learnt that Morinth likes the elcor artist Forta, the vid Vaenia, the drug Hallex, and that the password for the VIP section of Afterlife is Jaruut's name.

"Good work ladies" Shepard said as she turned to leave. They said goodbye to the grieving mother and left to figure out their next step.

Shepard led the two women up to the alleyway where the door for Afterlife's VIP section was located. Samara then pulled Elise and Miranda behind some crates for some privacy.

"What's the plan?" Elise said, crossing her arms.

"I think that the best way to trap Morinth is for you to seduce her to lure her out Shepard. It is our best hope." Samara looked seriously at Elise. Elise then looked at Miranda who gave her a very worried look.

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Elise stepped up to the mark.

"First of all, take your armour off. You will scare her off if you do not act casual enough." Samara pointed to Shepard's heavy armour.

* * *

Miranda helped her take her armour off, revealing her basic BDU's that she had seen this morning. A basic pair of black bottoms, a plain white tee and her boots. Miranda put the last piece of Elise's heavy armour on the floor and took the opportunity to speak to Elise in private. Samara had given them some privacy so that Elise could take off her armour and it was only natural that Miranda had stayed behind to help.

"Do you really have to do this?" Elise looked at a concerned Miranda. She knew exactly what to do.

"Come here" Elise opened her arms, pulling the sullen operative in towards her as close as possible. Miranda rested her hands on Elise's chest. "You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. But, I promised Samara I would help her." Miranda felt at ease with Elise's words.

"I know. But 'seduce' her? Really?" Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"I know. Nothing will happen though. I promise." Elise said, kissing Miranda on the top of the head.

"Ok" Miranda looked up and slid her arms around the commanders neck, leaning in to kiss her. Elise happily obliged and wrapped her arms around her waist snugly.

"Come on, let's go. We've got work to do." Elise kissed Miranda once more, making sure that she was ok before letting her go.

* * *

Samara rejoined them and informed Shepard of the rest of the plan. She had to seduce the asari with all of the information that she had learnt and make sure that Morinth took her back to her apartment for Samara to initiate her justice upon her.

As Shepard entered the club, the music immediately pounded her ear drums. As she started her work, she danced, insulted a fairly drunk krogan, and got the bar tender to serve drinks on the house. As Elise made her way casually made her way around the main walkway, she was stopped by a slender blue hand.

"Hi, I've been watching you. Would you like a drink?" Shepard's pulse started racing.

"Yeah, sure" Elise replied, knowing that she had play this next part carefully.

As Elise carefully engaged in the conversation, Morinth finally asked if she wanted to go back to her apartment, Elise automatically agreeing. As they entered the lavish apartment, Morinth made herself comfortable on the couch and watched Shepard pace throughout the apartment, examining her furniture. She knew she had to stall her for as long as possible as Samara was on her way with Miranda in tow.

As Shepard finally sat down on the couch, Morinth started talking explicitly. Before Elise knew it, Morinth had gotten up and sat on her lap. She didn't want to, but started playing along with it. Not long now, she thought. Just when Morinth was about to kiss her, Samara bust through the door brandishing her gun. The asari on her lap instantly stood up and focused her stare on her mother.

"Thank you Shepard." Samara kept her gun trained on Morinth.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Shepard backed away, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. She knew that there would be more than words exchanged between the two asari in front of her.

"I have come to end your days of murder Morinth. You have killed too many innocent people. I cannot have my daughter running around doing this for another hundred years. I won't allow it." Samara was deadly serious.

Morinth tried to outsmart her mother, but failed as Samara caught her first. Shepard watched as they fought it out with their biotics. As Samara weakened Morinth, she had the chance to end it once and for all. Elise watched Samara charge her biotics and hit her daughter with a devastating blow. She then watched Samara walk up to her daughter and mourn her silently. She was strong, therefore able to move on quickly.

"It's over" Samara was ready to leave.

"Are you ok?" Shepard asked.

"I feel relieved Shepard. Thank you for all of your help." Samara hugged Shepard and left.

* * *

Miranda was waiting outside, carrying Shepard's heavy armour. Elise helped her carry it back to the Normandy. There really was no point in putting it back on as they were going straight back to the ship. Miranda told her that she was going up to her cabin to shower and clean up, Elise agreeing and saying that she would be up shortly as she had some things to do. She finally went up to her cabin and put it into the armour locker and put on her usual ships captain's attire. As she put on her much more casual and looser clothes, she knew it felt good to be wearing something other than all that heavy armour and guns.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as I would like to, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Before I begin, a special shout out to SihaKatieKrios for the continued love, support and reviews. I really appreciate it.  
Without further ado, here's the next chapter...

* * *

As Elise smoothed out the wrinkles in her uniform, she reflected on the fact that Miranda hadn't noticed that she was back yet. She must have been immersed in her shower so that she couldn't hear anything else. Elise then proceeded to pick up one of her many magazines off of her desk and comfortably place herself on the edge of the bed. She was glad she wasn't wearing any shoes at the time as it felt good to relax.

As she read, she heard bare wet footsteps plod along the metal floor. When she looked up, she saw Miranda in just a towel, with her hair down, and skin still dripping wet, making it shine in the light. Elise smiled as she saw the operatives surprised look.

"I thought you were doing some things down on the CIC deck." Miranda shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I was, but I finished early so I came up here as I have the rest of the night off." Elise put the magazine down beside her, fully focusing on the dripping wet woman in front of her. She chuckled as she continued to watch Miranda's confused look.

"Come here" she signalled for Miranda to come and sit next to her. When Miranda sat down, she proceeded to wrap her arms around her and kiss her glistening wet neck. Miranda chuckled at the feeling.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny?" Miranda kissed Elise's cheek.

"I was just remembering what you said when we first went to Omega. How you said it was a piss hole and that you needed a shower afterward, even after normal decontamination." Elise continued to chuckle.

"Oh you do, huh?" Miranda purred. The next thing Elise knew, she was lying on the bed with Miranda straddling her waist.

"Yeah, looks like you stayed true to your word!" Elise said just before she realised that Miranda's body was still wet as she sat on top of her."Your gonna get me wet!" the commander panicked about her fresh clothes.

"Do you know what?" Miranda placed her finger on her chin, mimicking a thinking pose.

"What?" Elise looked up at the beautiful woman.

"I don't care" she grabbed Elise's hands as they went for her backside. She pushed them down above her head and laughed. "No." She smiled. She continued to hold her hands against the bed, keeping them firmly above her head, and leant down even further, letting her breath tease the commander as she hovered just above her lips.

"God" Elise closed her eyes. She was anxious. Miranda then proceeded to kiss the commander and feed her need for the operatives lips.

"Is that better?" Miranda continued to purr as a smirk crossed her perfect lips. Elise just smiled wider than ever before. "I'll just take that as a yes then." Miranda proceeded to kiss the commander once more and get up. She held the towel up to her chest as she made her way over to the locker where she now kept some of her clothes. She searched the drawer for something to wear to bed, but sighed in exhaustion and anxiousness. Elise saw her frustration when she couldn't find anything. So, she decided to help her.

"Here" Elise walked up beside her and searched the drawer herself. She pulled out a pair of old black N7 gym shorts and a tank top. She handed them to the operative.

"Thank you" Miranda gave the commander a thank you kiss and went to put the clothes on.

Elise sat on the bed as she watched the operative get changed. It felt good to know Miranda was confident enough in front of her to be completely naked. Elise snapped back to reality when she saw Miranda finish getting changed. Miranda walked up to her and studied her.

"Come on. You'd just as well get changed too. We can then sit in bed." Miranda smiled and kissed her new found love once more. Elise leant forward and wrapped her arms around the operatives waist, pulling her close. She rested the side of her head flatly against Miranda's stomach. Miranda gently held Elise's ponytail and kissed the top of her head. She felt her smile against her stomach.

"I love you Miranda" Elise felt at home in Miranda's touch.

"I love you too" Miranda let out a deep breath. She loved the feeling of the commander against her body. She loved her this close and she never wanted to let her go. She never believed in a bondmate, but now she did. All thanks to a commander named Elise Shepard.

Elise kissed Miranda's stomach and got up to get changed. She picked out her N7 gym shorts that matched Miranda's and her N7 branded white t-shirt. When she stood fully clothed for bed, Miranda took in the view. Elise was very masculine, and Miranda relished very moment as she took in the commander. She held out her arms like a child being asked to be picked up. So, Elise plodded over to the bed and slipped in next to her. She automatically wrapped her arms around the raven haired beauty and felt the warmth of her body on her skin. After five minutes of silence, Miranda decided to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" She placed her finger on Elise's abs and started to trace them.

"I don't know whether or not to give shore leave to the crew before the shit hits the fan" Elise sighed.

"Ok, let's weigh out the options. Speak what your thinking in that complex mind of yours." she snuggled closer into the commander.

"Well, I think we need to take some time off, like a week. Just to give the crew time to relax and mentally prepare for what we're about to face. Every body's personal problems are taken care of and I think they need some time to just blow off steam. It may be their only chance before we get that IFF and head for the Omega 4 Relay. If they stay focused they're going to wear themselves down eventually. They're also going to be drifting in space most of the time." she spoke her mind as the woman in her arms listened tentatively to her every word.

"Well, I think that you should let them. I think your reason's are valid and we need some time to breathe. I'm sure it won't hurt the galaxy for one week. And, I want to spend some quality, personal time with you. Just the two of us. As a couple. Plus, we need to refuel and gain supplies. So, pick a destination commander." She continued to trace her abs.

"I know. EDI!" Elise spoke aloud, catching the AI's attention.

"Yes commander" she awaited command.

"Tell Joker to set a course for Illium right away."

"Ok Commander. Estimated arrival, five days. Anything else commander?" she asked.

"No" Elise felt Miranda place her whole hand over her stomach.

"Ok. Logging you out Shepard" EDI disappeared, leaving the two women on they're own once more.

"Let's get to bed. We'll tell the rest of the team members tomorrow and then we'll tell the whole ship-wide crew after." Elise pulled Miranda into herself ever so slightly more.

"Ok" Miranda leant up and kissed her.

"Light's out" As soon as Elise commanded it, the whole cabin went dark, except for the eery blue glow of her massive fish tank over in the background.

Miranda then leant on her left side, pulling the commander with her straight away, as if it was automatically in her nature. Elise proceeded to snuggle tightly into the operatives back and kiss her on the shoulder. Miranda felt the warm touch of Elise's lips on her back and tried to snuggle back into her as closely as possible. Elise then rested her hand over Miranda's stomach, leading the the raven haired beauty to intertwine her fingers with commanders. They then fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

Elise called every one to the briefing room. It was only natural that Miranda stood next to her at the head of the table.

"I sure your all wandering why I called you in here this morning. Well, I have an announcement." She paused for a few seconds.

"Spit it out commander. We haven't got all day." Jack spat her words at the commander as she crossed her arms.

"As I was saying, I'm going to give you all a week's shore leave on Illium before we go and get into things with obtaining the reaper IFF. I want everybody at their best, so I'm letting you relax and enjoy yourselves to help to get into the right frame of mind. We are also going to stop and refuel as well as obtain supplies. This is because I very much doubt that we will have to time to stop for these again as we continue our mission. I hope you all use this time wisely and I hope to see you back on the Normandy after you've all refreshed yourselves and got into in a work-focused state of mind. If you need anything, please come and see me. Thank you. You may all return to your duties. We are expected to arrive in Illium in 4 days, not including today." Shepard nodded and the team thanked her and left, leaving her and Miranda in the room alone.

Elise knew the crew was thankful and couldn't wait for shore leave to start. They needed time to relax and blow off some steam.

Elise walked up to the operative, who automatically wrapped her arms around the commanders neck. The commander slowly caressed Miranda's hips as she moved her hands down, resting them just above her backside.

"Well handled commander Shepard." Miranda said as she kissed Elise softly and warmly.

"Why thank you miss Lawson." Elise kissed Miranda back.

"My pleasure" Miranda held her in a tight lip lock, before pulling away to allow her and Elise to catch their breaths.

"So what next? We have nearly five days on this ship 'til we dock. How do we occupy ourselves?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure there's plenty of funny scenarios that we and the rest of the crew can get into in five days." She paused to think for a few seconds. "Oh! I know!" A light bulb turned on inside of Elise's brain.

"What?" Miranda questioned the sudden thought that commander just expressed, wanting to know what it was.

"Well, as we're together now, you have been sleeping in my room every night, so I wandered if you would like, move in with me. Into my cabin that is." Elise blushed at the thought of Miranda moving into her cabin. She regained her composure and looked the operative deep in the eyes.

"I would love to move into your cabin!" Miranda sealed the deal by kissing the commander lovingly on the lips. Elise's whole body and mind smiled.

"Ok, now that I know that for sure, that's what we can do today, move your stuff into my cabin. I'm gonna go and see Kelly first, as I have to talk to her about something. You go ahead and get started, I'll meet you in your cabin." She kissed the slightly shorter raven haired woman on the lips before breaking the embrace.

"Ok. I'll see you later" Miranda then watched the commander exit the room. She smiled at the thought of her actions. Elise sure knew how to be sweet sometimes. Cute even. Miranda was just happy for her to be her girlfriend.

* * *

Elise made her way up to Kelly's work station. Kelly spun around almost immediately.

"Commander, how may I help you?" She was always ready to take orders. Elise liked that in a crew member. Too bad every squad and crew member wasn't like that.

"Is there anything I should know?" Elise went through her usual routine conversation with the yeoman.

"Nothing right now. The crew are looking forward to shore leave and they all seem to be really focused." she stated the facts.

"Thank you" she thanked her for informing her. "Oh, before I forget, is there anything that can keep the squad occupied while we travel to Illium?" Elise buzzed.

"Give me an hour and I'll send you a message on your private terminal." she was happy to help in any way that she could.

"Thank you Kelly. I should go." Elise signalled to leave.

"My pleasure commander. Talk to you later Shepard." She turned quickly on her heels and went straight back to her work at her terminal.

* * *

Elise made her way for the elevator. She went up to her cabin to quickly change her clothes. She didn't really want to move boxes in her captain's attire, so she searched her wardrobe for much more casual clothes. She eventually picked out an N7 t-shirt and put a pair of cargo bottoms on with lace-up boots. She knew Miranda loved that look too so she left straight away.

She walked into the crew deck, making her way directly to Miranda's cabin. She took a deep breath before entering the room. God knows how much stuff Miranda had to be moved up to her cabin. Miranda was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Elise enter the room.

Miranda gasped when she felt bare arms wrap around her waist from behind. Elise felt the skin tight black latex under fingers. It was warm with Miranda's body heat. She loved her warmth, no matter how many times she felt it. As Miranda finally settled into the touch, she felt Elise's breath on her neck.

"Expecting someone else?" Elise chuckled as she held her waist tight.

"No, you just scared me that's all. You've changed clothes." she sensed immediately that Elise wasn't wearing her usual attire.

"I didn't particularly want to get all sweaty in my captains attire." she kissed her neck and Miranda smiled. The operative turned around in her arms, taking in what she was now wearing. "I also know that you really like seeing me in this stuff" she rested her forehead on Miranda's.

"Yeah. You look very masculine. I love it." Miranda leant up and kissed her passionately.

Elise held onto Miranda's waist as she looked around the room at the boxes randomly placed around the floor.

"What are we moving first?" Elise kept looking.

"Office parts. Mostly stationary, things like that. Do you think you can handle that commander Shepard?" Miranda looked in the same direction as the woman holding her was.

"Yes. I'm sure I can." She then kissed Miranda on the lips, and let her go.

"Good. Start with this box here." Miranda handed Elise an empty box as they got to work.

They spent a good two hours moving Miranda's stuff up to Elise's cabin. As they were moving the last few boxes, Elise tried moving a heavy box of clothes. Miranda turned to look at her and smiled. Before she knew it, Elise as on the floor dazed. Miranda laughed as she watched her lover fall over at the weight of the box in her arms.

"What's so funny?" Elise protested as she looked up at the slim woman in front of her. Miranda just giggled. "What?" she was determined to know.

"Nothing. Just that it was funny when you fell over" she laughed aloud.

"I'm glad you found it funny. Now you can help me up" Elise grinned.

"Ok." Miranda walked over to her and held out her hand. She pulled the commander up and wasn't prepared for her next move. Elise grabbed her tightly and hugged her. Eventhough she didn't kiss her, the touch was enough to make Miranda all hot and bothered under her uniform. Elise felt Miranda's body slowly with her hands, not stopping once.

"Come on. We've still got a few more boxes to move." Miranda giggled as Elise kissed her neck.

"Awww, but I can't wait that long" Elise whined as she smelt Miranda's skin.

"Well, you're gonna have to aren't you!" She tried pushing the commander away with her hands but failed as Elise's grasp grew tighter. "God damn it! Your gonna be the death of me Elise Shepard." Miranda gave in.

"I win!" Elise grinned in victory. She knew Miranda couldn't resist her, no matter how hard she tried. Eventhough she had won, she decided to take Miranda's advice and wait until later when they were less busy.

Elise picked up the box that she had tried to pick up before and succeeded. She watched Miranda bend over by the door and tape up the box in front of her ready to take up to the commanders cabin. Her backside was in full view of Elise's gaze. Elise proceeded to walk up to the door but stopped when she reached Miranda. She made sure Miranda wasn't looking and gave her a slap on her backside. Miranda's eyes went wide and she immediately turned around and gave Elise a playful slap. Of course the commander acted sarcastically as if it hurt.

"That's what you get! Now move those boxes commander before I slap your backside." Miranda playfully kissed the commander.

"It's your fault for leaving it wide open in front of me" Elise countered.

"I'll remember that Shepard. Do it when we're in bed, not in public." Miranda laughed.

"It's still your fault" Elise stuck her tongue out and headed out of the room and straight for the elevator.

* * *

As Elise put down the last box, she turned to her beautiful girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you think everyone knows?" Elise curiously asked as she rocked Miranda in her arms.

"What? About us?" Miranda wrapped her arms around Elise's neck tightly.

"Yeah."

"I think so. Why?" Miranda looked deeply into Elise's piercing green eyes.

"Well, should we like- make it official?" Elise turned her eyes away from Miranda's. The operative had realised that she did that whenever she was nervous.

"If you want. I'm sure that they all probably know by now. But, we can tell them if you want." Miranda rested her forehead on Elise's.

"I would love to. Are you ok with it?" she wanted to make sure before she did anything that she might regret.

"Yes. Let's tell them." They both smiled into a passionate kiss. But, they were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Was that your stomach?" Miranda chuckled at the commander's hungry stomach.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. You?" Elise pictured the food in her mind and mentally licked her lips.

"Yeah. Let's get down to the mess and feed you." Miranda gave her one more kiss and let go, holding her hand out. Elise took it tightly as they made their way into the elevator.

* * *

Elise and Miranda entered the crew deck holding hands. They turned the corner to see the main crew sat together waiting for dinner. They sat down next to each other in the two empty seats in between Jack and Kelly. Elise turned to Kelly who was sat next to her.

"Oh, commander I have those idea's you wanted." She was nervous for some reason. Elise spotted it right away.

"Great. But first, why don't you tell me why your nervous first." Elise made sure Kelly could tell her in confidence. She watched the yeoman turn a bright shade of red when Jack walked past to go and help serve dinner. "Ohhhh. I see." Elise winked.

"Am I that obvious?" Kelly blushed.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask her if she feels the same way? I'm sure you know a way to do it." Shepard put her hand gently on Kelly's arm to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" she became even more nervous than before.

"Yes. I-" Elise was stopped by Jack handing Kelly a plate.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt, but I thought Kelly deserved to get the best before everyone else. Seeing as she never gets it due to everyone else getting in first. Here" Jack nervously put the plate down in front of Kelly and immediately set her own plate down next to Miranda.

"As I was saying, I've seen the way she looks at you. You both share sneaky looks at each other when the other's not looking. It's so obvious that you both like each other." Elise smiled.

"You seem anxious. What's up?" Miranda asked as she and Elise were given plates by Tali.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, scoffing down her food.

"Well," Miranda took a mouthful of food before continuing.

"They way you acted toward-" she was interrupted mid-sentence by Elise calling out to the cook. Everyone looked at her.

"Come on! Gardener are you serious? You know I can't eat noodles and rice at the same time!" Everyone laughed at Elise's sarcastic tone. Elise started laughing at the cook's expression. "Don't worry Gardener. It's cool. I'm only joking!" Everyone laughed as the cook joined in with their joke. They all turned to Grunt as he roared in frustration.

"Damn noodly-worm things. How about some cookies in here Gardener?" He smashed his claws together, adding to the commander's joke. Everybody laughed. They never expected Grunt to have a sense of humour. But, things can surprise you. When they had all finished laughing, they went back to eating their dinner, making small talk with each other. Elise continued talking to Kelly, while Miranda had made it her mission to find out why Jack was anxious.

"As I was saying, why are you anxious. You were really nervous around Kelly." Miranda took another mouthful of food.

"Ok cheerleader. I can see your not gonna give up on this. Promise not to tell anyone though." Jack looked expectantly at Miranda.

"I promise" Miranda continued eating.

"Ok, well, I really like Kelly. There's just something about her. She's fun to be around and she cares for the people around her and doesn't care if your an alien or not, as long as you care back. I really like her Miranda. I've never felt this way before about someone." she let it all out.

"Wow. If you like her so much, ask her out." Miranda reassured her.

"Really?" Jack perked up.

"Yeah." Miranda chewed on her food.

"Thanks cheerleader" Jack said as she surprisingly hugged Miranda in front of everyone.

They finally finished eating and were sat relaxing. Elise raised her voice for everyone to listen. They all looked at her expectantly.

"I know you guys may already know, but I would like to announce something. I wanted to make it official if you weren't sure, so here goes. Me and Miranda ARE together as a couple." She stopped and everyone looked at her. They all burst into congratulations. Elise smiled at Miranda and kissed her, earning more cheers from the crew.

"I have something I want to announce too" Kelly said as she grabbed everyone's attention. "Ok, I love Jack" She looked over to the tattooed woman sat next to Miranda.

"I have something to say too." Jack perked up. "I love Kelly." Everyone was shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Really?" Kelly held her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes. I do." Jack said as they both stood up. She made her way past Elise and Miranda and flung her arms around Jacks neck, kissing her passionately. Jack didn't resist and accepted Kelly in her arms. Everyone cheered at the young love and congratulated them.

* * *

After many rounds of cards and conversation, Miranda and Elise decided that it was time for rest. They walked into their cabin yawning.

"What a day" Elise yawned as she picked out her night clothes.

"Yeah. Whoever would have thought Jack and Kelly had feelings for each other." Miranda pulled off her boots un-gracefully.

"I had a good day today. You?" Elise slipped on her N7 bed shirt.

"I had a great day. I guess we'll have to unpack tomorrow though." Miranda slid into the bed.

"Yeah. But, I'm here to help though. It's 'our' cabin so it's only fair that I do my half of the work." Elise slid into the bed, snuggling up behind Miranda's slender form. She pulled her close and rested her hand over Miranda's well-toned stomach. Elise turned the lights out and snuggled her face right up against Miranda's shoulder.

"Goodnight Elise."

"Goodnight Miranda." Miranda turned her face to the commander and they kissed each other goodnight, before returning her head to where it was before. Ready for another fun-filled day on the Normandy with it's crew.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as I would like to own them, all of the characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. Please review and subscribe. I would love to know what you think and it inspires me to write more, and I appreciate every one you take take the time to write.

* * *

Commander Elise Shepard fluttered her eyes open. She took a second to admire the beautiful woman in her arms, feeling her soft skin under her fingertips. She smiled as she kissed her and got up and out of bed. Miranda hardly woke, only shifting a little to allow Elise to get up.

The next thing Miranda heard was a loud thud, and a rustling of boxes.

"I'm ok" Elise quickly defended as she stood up as if nothing happened. Miranda turned in the bed to face her, holding her weight up on her elbows so she could see an embarrassed Elise who was stood at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, focusing on her love who was stood at the end of the bed, staring at her.

Elise just blushed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and even in the dim blue light, Miranda could see her face turn a bright shade of red. At that moment, the lights turned on in the cabin, bathing the two women in fresh light. Typical, Elise thought, as she stood embarrassed. She looked away, trying to avoid Miranda's gaze, knowing that if she met it, it would make her even more embarrassed than she already was. Miranda chuckled at Elise's mishap and expression, but soon got up and rushed around the bed to be with her.

"Aww, come here." Miranda said as she wrapped her arms tightly around the embarrassed commander, who was still blushing. "Don't worry. At least nobody else saw it." the raven haired woman reassured as she kissed Elise lightly. Elise wrapped her arms around Miranda, embracing her.

"Thank you" Elise kissed her back. She then rested her head on Miranda's shoulder, taking in her scent, leading the operative to do the same.

"My pleasure" Miranda whispered in her ear, then kissing it, making sure that Elise was ok before letting her go. "Now, come on," Miranda rested her hands on Elise's chest. "Let's get changed and go get breakfast." Miranda kissed Elise once more, waiting for the commander's answer.

"Ok. I love you." Elise thanked Miranda with a kiss before turning to change into her clothes for the day.

Once changed, Elise stood over by the door. Miranda took a moment to take in the view. Elise was stood, leaning with her back against the wall by the door with her arms crossed. Her expression told the operative that she was deep in thought. Miranda didn't know what it was, but every time that she saw Elise, she got butterflies in her stomach. Just the thought that the commander was deeply in love with Miranda made her shiver. Out of all of the people in the galaxy, Elise chose her. She knew that she could never let this go. She remembered a song that she had listened to not to long ago. It was a really old one, but Miranda absolutely loved it.

_You give me butterflyz_  
_Got me flying so high in the sky_  
_I can't control the butterflyz_

_It seemed like the likely thing_  
_From the start you told me I would be your queen_  
_But never had I imagined such a feeling_  
_Joy is what you bring_  
_I want to give you everything_

_You give me butterflyz_  
_Got me flying so high in the sky_  
_I can't control the butterflyz..._

Finally, Elise turned and looked at her. She saw Miranda blush when she found out the operative was looking at her. Elise grinned widely.

"Come here" She unfolded her arms, motioning her hand for Miranda to come over to her.

The operative slowly walked up to her, emphasizing the sway of her hips as she walked. Elise mentally licked her lips at the way that Miranda's body moved as she took each step. Miranda made her way up the steps and stood in front of the grinning commander. Elise slightly opened her legs apart, letting Miranda stand in between them. Miranda rested her hands on Elise's chest as Elise wrapped her arms around Miranda's slim waist.

"Hey" Miranda purred in her thick Australian accent.

"Hey" Elise greeted as she pulled her in closer, leaning even further forward to kiss her softly.

She slowly made her way down from her mouth and down onto her neck. Miranda directed her left hand up around Elise's neck and held on tightly to Elise's clothes with her right hand. She tugged tighter on Elise's shirt the more she enjoyed it. As Elise lightly bit down on Miranda's neck, the operative let out a small moan. Elise grinned at the thought of the operative being at her full mercy and control. Elise knew that she couldn't let it go any further, so made her way back up to Miranda's mouth. Miranda now had both hands gripping onto Elise's shirt. As the finished kissing, they let each other go. Miranda was a hot and flustered from their little make out session as she walked out of the commanders cabin. She was amazed at how Elise could make her so hot and bothered from just kissing and touching her. As they stepped into the elevator, Elise took Miranda's hand in hers, holding it tightly as they made their way down to the mess.

* * *

Miranda and Elise entered the mess holding hands. As they turned the corner, the main crew were all sat at the table just like the night before. This was the time where the main crew had their session in the mess before the rest of the ship wide crew were suppose to have their session. Just Elise's closest friends. Grunt was sat joking with Jacob, while Tali was quietly chatting and joking with Kasumi. Thane was discussing tactics with Garrus, and samara was talking biotics with Mordin and Chakwas. Finally, the couple turned their heads to see the other couple at the end of the table. Jack and Kelly were sat together as if they had been dating forever. Jack had her arm on the back of Kelly's chair, quietly exchanging kisses, jokes and chatter. Miranda pulled Elise over to the couple and sat her down on the only empty chair. Miranda then sat on Elise's lap, kissing her lightly before they were all served breakfast.

"So what are we doing today Shep?" Jack asked, shovelling food into her mouth.

"I don't know" Elise shovelled food into her mouth the same as Jack.  
"You two are just as bad as each other." Miranda laughed as Jack and Elise both looked up from their food at her.

"What?" Elise asked, puzzled.

"Your both pigs" Miranda chuckled. Elise looked at Jack, who shrugged.

"You got that right" Kelly laughed, agreeing with Miranda.

"That's why you love us though" Jack said as she looked at her new found love. Kelly looked at Miranda and then back at Jack.

"Yeah" Kelly sighed, kissing Jack on the forehead. Elise looked expectantly at Miranda.

"Ok" Miranda sighed, kissing Elise on the forehead the same as Kelly did with Jack.

"Shepard, what are we gonna do? Really, I want to do something that's active" Garrus looked at her.

"Ok," Elise thought for a few seconds before answering. "The cargo holds big right? Well, why not play something like capture the flag. I know it's not exactly the best place, but we could improvise. Everybody who doesn't want to play can sit on the sidelines and cheer on. What do you think everybody?" She looked expectantly around the table.

"Yeah!" Grunt roared punching his claws together. With that, everybody agreed and cheered.

"It's settled then." Elise looked at Miranda who was sat on her lap.

"It's all good that you've found something to do, but where are you going to get a flag in the middle of space?" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll show you in a minute." Elise winked. "Ok everybody, go and put on some athletic-type clothes and meet me down in the cargo hold in fifteen minutes." With that, everybody dispersed in the direction of their personal quarters. Elise and Miranda made their way back up to their cabin to prepare.

* * *

"Are you gonna play?" Elise asked, pulling on her t-shirt over her head.

"I'm going to sit on the sidelines and watch you." Miranda straightened out the creases in Elise's shirt and kissed her.

"Ok." Elise watched Miranda continue to straighten out the creases in her shirt.

"Now, how about those flags?"

"Here" Elise stepped away and reached under her bed, pulling out two colour flags.

"God, you really do surprise me" Miranda laughed, kissing her lightly.

* * *

They made their way down to the cargo hold, and improvised and played capture the flag. While Elise stopped and stood with Miranda, kissing her, they both saw Kelly and Jack. They kissed, making Miranda and Elise think about giving them some privacy. Elise pulled Jack aside and told her to wait until everybody had left the cargo hold so that they could talk.

Everybody filtered out. Elise kissed Miranda.

"I'll see you upstairs in our cabin. You need a shower and so do I" Miranda kissed Elise.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. I can't wait" Elise kissed her once more and let her go. She watched the operative sway her hips as she walked. She then sat on one of the cargo boxes and watched the last person leave.

"Ok, so what do you wanna talk about Shepard?" Jack wiped away the beads of sweat on her brow.

"Me and Miranda saw you and Kelly earlier. And, we decided on something. As Miranda moved up to my cabin yesterday, and hers is not in use, maybe you and Kelly could move into it. You know, to give you two some privacy." Elise all of a sudden became shy.

"Thanks Shepard" Jack didn't know what to say. She was shocked at the commanders generous offer. She got up and hugged her. Elise definitely saw an immediate change in Jack. It was definitely for the better.

"I've gotta go. And I'm glad I could help" Elise hugged her back.

"I guess cheerleader is waiting for you." Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I'll see you later" Elise got ready to leave.

"Yeah. See you Shep" She waved goodbye as she she watched the commander leave the cargo hold just like everybody else not too long ago.

* * *

Elise made her way up to her cabin, knowing exactly what was waiting for her. As she made her way into the cabin, the doors hissed open. She then saw what she thought as the hottest woman in the whole galaxy, sat on the edge of _her_ bed. Miranda was sat with her one of her legs crossed over the other, reading a magazine. She looked up and spotted Elise looking at her. She moved over to the commander.

"Come on, let's have a shower together" she said as she grabbed one of Elise's hands, pulling her into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door hissed closed, Miranda got straight to work on pulling off all of Elise's clothes as soon as possible. She ripped them off, with Elise doing the same to her. As they stood in front of each other completely naked, they took a few moments to take in each other's bodies. Elise didn't wait long before diving down into the operatives neck. Miranda slightly moaned as Elise caressed her neck with her tongue. The commander stopped for a few moments to turn the shower on. As the water started to spray onto the couple, Elise couldn't help but be excited by what she saw in front of her. The water slowly trickled down Miranda's body, perfecting and emphasizing every one of her perfect curves on her body. Slowly but surely, Elise took Miranda's hips in her hands and kissed the operative, letting their tongues intertwine in a dance of love and passion. It was deep, making both woman hot under the collar. When Elise found a rhythm, she watched the woman in her arms give herself to her completely, letting her know that she could do whatever she wanted to her.

Miranda had never given herself to somebody like this before. She knew that she could do this with Elise whenever she wanted too. She just found it so easy to open up to her. To love her. To be with her. Whatever it was, she knew that she wouldn't have to look for love and someone to hold her ever again. Of course, Elise felt the same. She had never found a love so easy. She thought that it would be hard for someone to love a soldier like her, so tough and rugged and dangerous. But, Miranda had looked past that, she had seen her on a personal level. Knowing, that under that tough exterior was a loving and caring side that was willing to do anything for the ones that she loved.

Miranda finally screamed with pleasure as she felt that intense feeling. She let her body fall into Elise's arms, letting the commander hold her as her body's spasm's of pleasure finally died down. She kissed her lightly, thanking her for what she had just done for her. Elise returned the kiss, knowing that she had done good. They continued to wash happily. When it came to Miranda washing Elise's back, she found a tattoo across her shoulders.

"What does this mean?" She asked, trying to make sense of the foreign words.

"It means, 'Art Is Long, Life Is Short'. It's my favourite saying." She felt Miranda's finger's caressing her skin with the soft soap.

"Wow. Really? Do you like art?" she continued to rub the soap into her skin.

"Yeah. I love it." Elise loved the feeling of Miranda massaging her shoulders.

"I also saw your N7 logo tattoo on your left arm. Why is the little triangle bit in the corner blue and not the normal red?"

"It's the colour of the accent on my armour. It matches. Plus, it's my favourite colour."

"Wow. You learn something new everyday. Are you going to have anymore done?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I think my right arm's bare. So, it needs to match my left arm. It just depends what I've done. I had that N7 one done when I beat Sovereign. I was victorious and marked my victory permanently on my skin. Anyway, you've seen my body naked for 2 years over and over again. Why have you only noticed my tattoo's now?" Elise slightly turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I guess I was just too engrossed in my work to notice. Other people handled your skin. I didn't think to check for tattoo's. Considering what your skin went through, they are pretty much as how they were before - perfectly normal and bold." She examined the tattoo's in more detail, as if they were truly fascinating. Like they were a new discovery to mankind. She also caught glimpses of scars. They were plastered all over Elise's otherwise flawless skin. She traced them with her fingertips.

"These scars represent many of the battles that I've fought in. It's as if the battles make a permanent mark on my body, reminding me of them all the time, and letting other people know that I've been in those battles. It's like battle art on my skin." Elise watched Miranda trace the many scars on her body. She could truly see that Miranda was fascinated by them. "I some time's hate them. I'm some time's embarrassed by them." Miranda looked up at her instantly as soon as she said those words. She cupped Elise's face in her hands, making the commander look at her in the eyes.

"Don't say that. I don't care. I think they make you look rugged and sexy. It shows people that you've been through things. I love you just the way you are." Miranda kissed Elise's forehead, making the commander feel loved and safe. Reassuring her of her doubts. "Come on. Let's finish showering and get into bed. It's been a long day for everybody." She kissed Elise's forehead once more before returning to cleaning.

Elise stepped into bed, waiting for Miranda to do the same. Miranda rested her head on Elise's shoulder, letting the commander snake her arms around her slim body. They then finally fell into a peaceful slumber together.

* * *

_The song that I used was 'Butterflyz' by Alicia Keys (Songs In A Minor)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. _

_Ok. So I'm gonna start twisting the main plot in my own little ways in the next few chapters. This one is the start so I hope you all look forward to what's coming after this._

* * *

The Normandy finally pulled into it's Illium dock at Nos Astra. The whole crew was eager to get off and enjoy their long awaited shore leave. As soon as the airlock opened, the Normandy's crew poured onto the dock, spreading off in many directions. There were only three people and an AI left on board. Joker (for obvious reasons), and Miranda and Elise. As Miranda checked the last terminal in the CIC, the elevator opened, revealing a newly casual commander Shepard. Everybody had ditched their usual Cerberus uniforms for their casual clothes that they only got to wear once in a while.

Miranda studied the commander up and down. She was the most masculine female on the ship, as she had a black navy shirt on with the buttons undone at the top revealing a white t-shirt underneath, matching baggy-ish dark navy blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. _Hey, so what if she wasn't wearing space-age clothes?_ Miranda thought, she wasn't complaining.

As Elise stepped out of the elevator, she was concentrated on doing up one of the buttons on the left sleeve. When she managed to get it in the button hole, she looked up to see Miranda staring at her. Elise smiled.

"Hey" she tried getting the operatives attention.

"Oh... sorry" Miranda stuttered, coming out of her daydream.

"It's fine. I'd probably be surprised too if I were you. It's very rare that you see your commanding officer wearing casual clothes." She walked up to a blushing Miranda, and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding it just tight enough to pull her in closer. As Elise leant in to kiss her, Joker came over the comm, the two women then resting their forheads together and laughing.

"How come somebody allways ruins my fun?" Elise chuckled as she wispered. Miranda had her eyes closed, relishing the touch of the commander in her arms.

"Umm, commander..." Joker tried getting her attention.

"Go ahead Joker"

"Ok, well EDI wants to talk to you before you leave the ship. I suggest waiting in the airlock for her."

"Thanks Joker. I'll be there."

"No problem Commander." He cut the comm, leaving the two women on their own once again. Elise leant in again, managing to kiss Miranda without getting interrupted this time. But, Elise decided that one kiss wasn't enough, so she went back for more. She felt Miranda tighten her arms around her neck as they deepend the kiss. They only stopped when they pulled away to actually breathe.

"Wow" Elise gasped. "You sure no how to make your lips addictive" She rested her head on Miranda's forehead.

"I haven't gotten any complaints" Miranda joked, causing the two women to burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you haven't!" Elise added.

She studied Miranda's body up and down. She had a pair of tight blue jeans on, with a pair of black heels and a black tank top on, revealing most of her cleavage. Her hair was down and hugged her shoulders, matching the tank top and the heels. Elise relished the view and her touch.

"Come on, you can oggle me later when we're alone." Miranda teased, kissing the commander softly once more, before grabbing her hand and leading her up the bridge to the main airlock. As they stood in the airlock holding hands, waiting for the door to open, EDI came online.

"Commander, I have found something that may be of significance to you. Your former teammate who you encountered on Horizon, Ashley Willams, is on Illium. She has requested to see you as a matter of urgency. I suggest that you go and see her right away. She is in the Eternity Lounge, just up from the trading floor. Have a pleasant visit Shepard." The AI signed off, leaving Miranda and Elise alone once more.

"You don't have to do this you know, after what happened on Horizon" Miranda squeezed Elise's hand to comfort her.

"I know, but if she has something to say, we'd better go and see what it is" At that moment, the airlock hissed open, letting the two women leave the Normandy to begin their shore leave.

As soon as the two women entered the Nos Astra trading floor, it was buzzing with life. It felt weird two the both of them as they weren't in their armour. They were usually here on business, but today they were here as the people that noone really knew too much about. Just Elise and Miranda. A couple enjoying the sights. Elise gave Miranda's hand a slight squeeze as they walked past the bright and busy kiosks. The galactic news played in the distance, letting the people of Illium now what was happening beyond their so called 'safe haven'. Elise stopped when she heard the next part in the news segment.

"It is expected that civillian travel will be allowed to travel to the new Shepard memorial on Akuze later this month after the area has been deemed safe for travel. The Akuze community looks forward to welcoming tourists to the historical site of such a tragic event."

Miranda turned to her love, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Elise let out a deep breath.

"Yeah. I think so. Let's go." She started walking, Miranda agreeing to let her take her anywhere she wanted.

They walked past one of the last kiosks. A Volus was trying to bag himself a bargain on some tech parts by acting all tough.

"I want something that says, 'I own this room, and I own you'" Elise and Miranda broke out in heavy fits of laughter as they walked away. They admired just the sound of so many other people in the same place. It got too quiet on the Normandy sometimes.

They made their way up and down the various sets of stairs that led to the Eternity lounge. They heard the beat of the music get louder and louder the closer they approached the entrance to the lounge. The front door opened, revealing the pulsing club lights and the source of the heavy beats. Elise searched the room, searching for her former teammate. She and Miranda made thier way deeper into the club. They turned to their left, spotting Ashley kissing an asari in the private room. Elise studied the asari. She had a green tint to her skin, letting Shepard identify her right away. There was only one asari she knew that had skin that colour. Shiara. The result of being prisoner to the Thorian on Feros. Elise and Miranda approached the private room, still hand in hand.

"Hmm Hmm" Elise faked a cough to get their attention. The asari sat back, revealing the woman behind her. Ashley sat their blushing, looking at her former commander.

"Hey Skipper" She stood up, smoothing out her shirt.

"Hey" Elise let go of Miranda's hand to hug Ashley. "So, you wanted to see me?" She stood back, grabbing Miranda's hand once more. Ashley motioned for the couple to sit down across from her and Shiara at the table.

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry. I overeacted on Horizon. Since then, I've had some time to think about it. As you don't really have any of your original crew on the team, I was wondering if I could join you. I miss fighting the reapers with you." Ashely wrung her hands in her lap as she tried to stop them sweating. Elise looked at Miranda who shrugged.

"Ok, have you run it up with the Alliance for a transfer?" Elise looked at her, feeling Miranda rest her hand on her thigh.

"I've been taken off duty since the accident on Horizon. Anderson said I could join you though. He'd take care of the rest." Shiara rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

Elise didn't even need to think about it. "Ok. I accept your apology. You can join me. I need someone I know on my team." She reached her hand across the table to shake Ashley's hand.

"Thanks skipper" She said, happily taking the commanders offer. "So, how long are you on Illium for?"

"We've actually just started our shore leave." Elise checked her watch. "About ten minutes ago. We're here for a week."

"Nice. Anyway, have you met anyone new?" She got a nudge from Shiara. "Ow" she pouted.

"Don't you think that's too much of a private question?" She looked up at Ashley who turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry Shiara. It's ok. Actually, this is my girlfriend sat right next to me." She turned to Miranda and smiled. "Shiara, Ashley, meet my girlfriend Miranda"

"Hi" they both said in sync.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two..." She trailed off, motioning to the two people in front of her.

"Yeah." Ashley replied, looking at Shiara and kissing her on the forehead. Shiara blushed, playfully punching Ashley in the arm.

"Will Shiara be accompanying us on the Normandy?" Elise rested her left arm on the back of the couch behind Miranda, caressing Miranda's left shoulder with her fingertips.

"Oh, I hope it's not too much trouble. Sorry skipper." Ashley fumbled.

"Don't worry. It's fine" Elise interjected. "She can join us. There's plenty of room on the Normandy for another person."

"Thanks Shepard. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

At that moment, Kelly and Jack burst in.

"Hey Shepard" Jack laughed. Elise could see that she was already half drunk.

"Sorry Shepard. But I don't know what to do. EDI said that you were here. Our hotel isn't far from here but I thought I had better come to you first. This one's gonna have one hell of a headache tommorow morning." She kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Ok, but how the hell did she end up like this already? We haven't even been on shore leave twenty minutes yet." Elise chuckled.

"Well, she thought that the best way to start it off would be to piss off a drunk Krogen, then challenge him and Grunt to a drinking challenge, and then headbutt which ever one survived out of the two of them. I'm sure Grunt isn't too happy about a bald tattooed woman beating him in a headbutt competition." Kelly chuckled.

"Is there any other members of our crew getting drunk like this?" Elise asked, staring at an in and out of it Jack who was now dribbling. She was being held up by Kelly.

"I'm lucky she decided to come with me. There's a group of our crew members that are acting as the Normandy's drinking party going around the various bars on Nos Astra. Garrus, Thane, Jacob,and Ken fron engineering are all in that group. I think Joker was planning on joining them eventually if he'd finished all of his work." Kelly tried to keep Jack upright. The convict was falling asleep standing up. Kelly couldn't help but admire how funny her girlfriend was as she stood there in a drunken daze.

"Ok. Let's get her to the hotel."

* * *

Five hours later, Elise was sat on the lounge in her and Miranda's hotel suite. She was admiring the view of the end of a typical Illium day. The artificial sun was setting fast. It painted the sky in a deep crimson red, giving it an eery but soothing glow. She then felt feminine hands rest on her shoulders. They started massaging her tense muscles.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Miranda asked, kneeding her fingers, and leaning down to kiss Elise on the top of her head.

"Just things. I'm letting my mind wander though." Elise felt all of the tension in her muscles drain away.

"Ok. But, seeing as this is our first night alone, actually on a planet with no crew or artificial AI to annoy us, why don't we have some alone time?" Miranda purred.

"I like the sound of that" Elise said, turning in Miranda's touch to face her. She looked up at her XO and kissed her with a fiery passion.

She stood up so that she could let her hands roam all over her girlfriends body. Miranda moaned softly into Elise's mouth as the commander let her hands explore Miranda's rear end.

"Fuck. You're so good" Miranda panted as Elise gently lay her down on the bed. She quickly got to work on removing all of Miranda's clothes, not wanting to wait another second. She knew that tonight would be a very good night.

* * *

Elise caressed the soft skin under her fingertips as she watched the artificial sunrise. Miranda stirred underneath her, smiling against Elise's skin.

"Good morning beautiful" Elise smiled as she ran her fingers through Miranda's raven hair.

"Hey" Miranda craned her neck up so that she could kiss Elise. Right at that moment, the console next to their bed beeped. Elise craned her neck to look at it.

"Damn."

"What?" Miranda looked at the woman that she intertwined with.

"Joker wants us back at the Normandy. Says it's urgent."

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

As much as I would like to own them, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, I hope you like this chapter. It's got some good 'ol defiance in it! Enjoy... :D

* * *

"Come on. Let's get Ashley and Shiara and we'll head to the Normandy. He'd better have a good reason for dragging me out of my nice arm bed with my girlfriend." Elise said, fixing the laces of her boots on her casual BDU's. Hey, if it was important she'd better look as if she cared about it. That went for Miranda too, who was zipping up her catsuit.

* * *

10 minutes later, the four women were stood in the airlock of the Normandy.

"Wow. I haven't seen the Normandy since... Well, you know. It's beautiful" Ashley stated as she admired the new Normandy in it's full beauty.

"Yeah. It is. This is your new home, so get used to it." Elise stood, holding Miranda's hand before the airlock door opened, letting them step inside. They turned left, seeing Joker spin around in his chair.

"This had better be good Joker." Elise was not happy she had to get out of bed and disrupt her first real lie in. Especially when she was enjoying it with Miranda.

"Ashley?" he looked past Shepard at the woman stood behind her, holding the asari's hand.

"Hey Joker" she greeted, slightly waving her hand.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Get on with it Joker" Elise snapped.

"Oooh, someones Commander Grouchy this morning. What crawled into your underwear and died?" he tried to joke, but it wasn't working.

"Don't piss me off. Just tell me why I'm here and not in my nice warm bed." She sighed, feeling Miranda's hand on her back, rubbing it for support.

"Ok, the Illusive Man is pissed. He wants to speak with you right now, and half your battle squad is missing. EDI couldn't find them anywhere in her initial scan. Deal with that later, but I would go and speak with TIM. He's literally fuming at your recent decisions." Joker waited for the oncoming vocal assault from Elise's mouth.

"For God's sake! Fuck The Illusive Man!" She started storming towards the briefing room, the three other women close in toe. "Patch me through EDI."

"Logging you in Shepard. Setting up a link with The Illusive Man now." Elise waited anxiously as the terminal in front of her came into life. She stepped into the hologram terminal, Miranda following her. Ashley and Shiara decided to wait outside, letting the two other women sort out the mess.

"Shepard! What is the meaning of this shore leave? I never authorised it." _He was on top of the ball this morning_, Elise thought.

"I authorised it because I felt as if the crew needed to have some time to themselves before starting something major." she took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly.

"I never authorised it, so from right now I am revoking your decision and ordering you back to duty." he took a puff of his cigarette.

"How the hell do you know what is right for MY crew?" Elise could literally feel her blood boiling.

"Don't question me Shepard" his target-like eyes tried to pierce Elise, but it just wasn't happening. Not today.

"Fuck you. I make the decisions. This is my ship. This is my crew. Not yours." she sneered through gritted teeth.

"Miranda, control your subject" he turned to the raven haired woman stood next to her.

"No."

"No? That's an order Miranda!" he was not happy either.

"No." She simply repeated, grabbing Elise's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"I can fire you" his threats weren't working. Not that they would have anyway.

"Go ahead. Consider this my resignation. I serve Shepard and Shepard only." she squeezed Elise's hand tighter.

"Don't do this Shepard."

"Do what? Do what I want? I think I just might do that. This is my ship now. I'm done with Cerberus. I've seen enough to know I never want anything to do with them ever again. I run things now. If you don't like it, tough shit. I'm done playing nice. This my crew. These are my decisions. First thing I'm gonna do, I'm gonna lose this comm channel. Then, I'm gonna rip all of these Cerberus logo's off this ship from head to toe. Then, if the crew doesn't like it, they're free to walk out of here. Other than that, you could say I've gone rogue. I never want to see your ugly old face again. Bye Illusive Man. It hasn't been nice knowing you" Elise smirked as she and Miranda stepped out of the hologram terminal. "EDI, lose this channel. I never want to be linked to it ever again. Call the main Normandy crew back, or those who are willing to work. Tell them it's optional but it's urgent. This ship's gonna have a whole new look when it leaves Illium."

"As you wish commander. The comm link has been deleted. Message is being sent now. I recommend you find your missing squad members while the crew reassemble here." EDI voiced over the intercom.

"Which crew members are missing EDI?" Miranda asked.

"Garrus, Jacob and Thane. The other male members of your squad are in their hotel rooms passed out."

"Thanks EDI" Shepard waited for the AI to respond.

"Thank you. Logging you out Shepard."

"Ok. Let's go and find our missing members" Shepard said as she turned to leave. Ashley and Shiara were more than happy to help try and locate the missing squad members.

* * *

Two hours later, the three missing squad members where accounted for and asleep in their hotel rooms. Elise stepped up onto the galaxy map podium.

"Today I have defied orders. The Illusive Man wanted to revoke your shore leave. To the people that turned up to help, thank you. I appreciate it. I am done with Cerberus. So, if you want to stay with Cerberus, leave now" Elise waited for a few seconds, letting the crew members decide. No one left. "Good. Now, I want every Cerberus logo taken off this ship. That includes off uniforms and the ship itself. Please assign yourselves to areas and get to work. Me and my team will cover the crew's quarters. When you have taken a logo off, replace it with a the spectre logo. They are provided in boxes dotted around the various decks, so you won't run out. If we're lucky and work through the whole day, we can be done by tommorow morning, crew dismissed." Elise made her way off the podium and towards the elevator. Her small team of people following her.

As the elevator arrived at the crew's quarter's deck, Elise, Miranda, Chakwas, Ashley and Shiara all exited and began work on removing all of the logo's.

* * *

4 Hours later...

"Ok. Take an hour's break. Chakwas, show Ashley and Shiara to their new quarters." Elise stood, snaking her arm around Miranda's waist. Miranda rested her head on Elise's shoulder, feeling tired from the work that they had done.

"Will do commander" Chakwas nodded, leading Ashley and Shiara to the elevator. Elise let them go first and then called it back. The two women then stepped into the elevator and made their way up to their cabin.

As Elise made her way into the cabin, she flopped down on the bed, sprawling herself out.

"Are you gonna leave some room for me?" Miranda gave her puppy dog eyes as she stood and watched the commander lay on the bed.

"Hmmm..." The commander sarcastically thought for a moment. "Nope"

"Awww, but I was going to take this tight catsuit off and remove this damned logo. I thought you could help." Miranda traced her body with her finger, catching the commander's eyes.

"In that case, come here" Elise sat up, making room for the operative on the bed.

"Thank you." She sat down. Elise the proceeded to pull Miranda closer to her, helping her unzip her catsuit, kissing her at the same time. She felt Miranda's skin slowly, making the operative moan at the soft and delicate contact.

As Elise sat on the edge of the bed, Miranda sat between her legs, wrestling with her uniform. Elise wrapped her arms around Miranda's bare waist. The only thing Miranda was wearing was her underwear, leaving her nearly completely naked as she sat between the commander's legs. Elise felt the soft skin under her fingertips. She kissed the operatives shoulder, earning a smile from her. Miranda shook her head from side to side as Elise kissed her one more.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I can't get this damned logo off my uniform. What can I do?" Miranda looked at the black catsuit in disgust.

"Give it here. Let me try." Elise said, now moving herself next to the operative. Miranda handed her the uniform.

"Now your gonna try and be all macho. Good luck with that" Miranda giggled as she watched Elise try and pull the logo off the catsuit.

"I don't hear you complaining about it when we're in bed" Elise kept focused on the task in hand.

"True" Miranda said, tracing her finger along the side of the commander's face.

"God. It's like it's glued on. I have an idea." Elise stood up, placing the uniform back on the bed. She made her way over to her private terminal. She opened the comm. "Hey, is that Matriarch Atheta of Eternity? Yeah, I need a special favour."

* * *

Two hours later, Elise had rushed down to the airlock, collecting a delivery. She made her way back up to her cabin where a half naked Miranda sat on the bed. She walked into the room holding a box. She then sat on the edge of the bed as Miranda crawled over to her, resting her head on her shoulder, curious as to what was in the box.

"Close your eyes." Elise said, resting her hands on top of the box.

"Ok" Miranda complied, doing anything to find out what was in that box.

"Ok. Open them." Elise said, holding up Miranda's new uniform.

"Oh my god!" Miranda said, grabbing her uniform. It was the same design, but the orange accents were now replaced with an ice blue and had the spectre logo where the original Cerberus logo should have been. "It's amazing" Miranda was nearly speechless. She kissed her girlfriend for her thoughtfulness.

"You like it?" Elise looked expectantly at Miranda.

"Yes. I love it!" Miranda said, kissing Elise in thanks.

"I also had mine re-made. Here." She pulled her captain's attire out of the box. It now matched Miranda's with blue accents and the spectre logo in place of any Cerberus logo's. "I pulled a few strings and by dinner time tomorrow, our whole crew will have new uniforms just like ours."

"Oh my God. Your amazing." Miranda kissed her once more.

"I like to think so too" Elise laughed. "Now come on, I didn't have it re-made for you to just sit there looking at it. Go ahead and try it on."

"Ok." Miranda said, standing up. Elise sat back slightly, resting her weight on her hands. She watched Miranda put it on in front of her.

Miranda finished zipping up her new uniform, standing proudly in front of Elise. She modelled it before finally facing the commander.

"What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Elise smiled at the sight of her perfectly curved girlfriend.

"It feels even better than before. It feels good to be free of those damned people. This logo has much more meaning." Miranda admired the spectre logo now on her chest.

"Good. We'll fight the collectors as a whole new operation. From now on we do it our way." Elise said, standing up.

"Now I've put mine on, you'd just as well put yours on." Miranda smiled as Elise wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Ok" Elise reached down into the box, pulling out her new smart BDU's. She changed into them, putting her clothes from before into the box. Miranda did the same. Elise stood and adjusted her collar. Miranda stood in front of her and helped her finish.

"Wow. You look even more majestic than you did before in your smart attire." Miranda took in the view before her.

"Thank you. Now let's go and see how everybody's getting on" Elise said, holding out her arm for Miranda to link arms. They then made their way down to the CIC to check out the progress.

* * *

Every logo had been stripped, now replaced by the spectre's logo. Elise smiled as she viewed the Normandy's new look. The crew had exceeded her expectations. She was then informed that the whole ship was finished. She thanked the crew for their hard work and dedication and told them to arrive at 9am the next morning to receive their new uniforms. She then dismissed them before heading back to her and Miranda's hotel room.

* * *

As Elise and Miranda walked up the hallway of the hotel, they were stopped by Kelly and Jack who had their arms around each others waists.

"Hey Shep, I heard what you did. Well done." Jack congratulated the commander. She was much more happier than she had been before she started dated Kelly. Elise was happy to see a change in her behaviour.

"Yes. Congratulations Shepard. I am looking forward to serving on a spectre ship" Kelly squeezed Jack's waist.

"No problem you guys. Remember to go to the Normandy at 9am sharp tomorrow morning to receive your new uniform. The whole crew are being refitted."

"Ok. I will make sure to do that." Kelly looked at Shepard before averting her gaze back to her girlfriend, who was eyeing Miranda's new catsuit.

"So that's our new logo?" She asked.

"Yep. Spectre." Shepard replied.

"Nice. So your not a Cerberus bitch anymore?" Jack faced Miranda. _Nice to know she hadn't changed her direct speech_, Elise thought.

"Nope." Miranda looked at Elise and smiled.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that you two have things to do, as I know me and Miranda do. So, if you'd excuse us, we've had a long day and we'd like to rest." Elise placed her arm around Miranda's waist, pulling her close to her.

"Yes. Come on sweetie" Kelly said, pulling jack with her.

"Bye Shep." Jack gave her goodbye's as she was pulled away by Kelly. "Why do you have to call me that in public?" Elise and Miranda heard Jack complain as she walked away.

"Awww, does it affect your tough image?" Kelly teased.

Miranda and Elise laughed as they entered their room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

As much as I would like to own them, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Yay! Some action coming up! :D Enjoy as always...

* * *

Elise proudly stepped into the Normandy's airlock in her new captains attire. It felt as if it was a whole new beginning. A beginning for the better. Miranda walked beside her, both holding their bags. One of the crew members nearby came and picked them up, taking them up to their cabin, leaving the two women standing in the bridge holding each others hands. The whole crew had a total re-vamp. They all sat proudly at their work stations in their new uniforms. Elise admired how none of them left. They all wanted to serve under her, not Cerberus. They turned to face the cockpit, Elise walking in first.

"Joker. We ready to go?" he spun around in his chair.

"Yep. You were the only ones we were waiting for." he smiled with a new energy.

"Ok. set a course for Mnemosyne. I want to be at that derelict Reaper in a week." Elise commanded. It felt different than before, as if it was even more powerful and meant so much more.

"Aye aye commander. Setting a course now. EDI, let's get the ball rolling" Joker spun back around in his chair, immediately tapping away at the keys in front of him.

"Miss Lawson, would you like to accompany me?" Elise said, holding out her arm, waiting for Miranda to link her arm.

"Yes. Thank you Commander" She gratefully took Shepard's arm and the both made their way down the bridge. They then headed for the elevator, making their way up to their cabin.

* * *

4 Days later...

Shepard made her way down to the cargo hold. She wanted to talk to Ashley before they went on the next mission. As she stepped into the hold, she saw Ashley sat on one of the many boxes waiting for her.

"Hey skipper." She greeted, getting off the box she was sat on.

"Hey" Shepard walked up to her.

"So, why am I here?" Ashley wanted to know why the commander had called only her down to the hold.

"I saw on Horizon that you still had your armour from two years ago. I wondered how that would be able to keep you safe in combat, so I got you some new stuff while we were on Illium. As soon as you joined my crew I knew that you would be one of my squad members for this mission, so I had it made especially. Miranda and I observed your specifications for your old armour, and carried those over into new and upgraded armour. Now, you have all of the upgrades that I have obtained so far so you will be up to date. Plus, I had it made in your colours. Black and yellow. Come take a look" Shepard led her over to a box with the N7 logo branded upon it. She opened it, revealing a new set of armour.

"My God Shepard. You didn't have to do this." Ashley held her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Your one of my squad. I always make sure they have the best that's on offer. We need the best if we're gonna defeat the collectors. Now go ahead and take it out." Shepard smiled, standing back, watching Ashley take out her new armour. Ashley observed the chest piece. "I made sure that you still wore those colours you loved wearing when we served together against Saren. Shiala helped me out on that one."

"Yeah. I lost them when the first Normandy was destroyed. I had to go back to wearing that pink and white armour. I always admired how you had good fashion sense Shepard. I'll have a little talk to Shiala about that." Ashley winked at the last part. Both women laughed at her little joke.

"Anyway, me and Miranda thought it would be suitable that you have the N7 logo branded on that chest piece. I thought you deserved it after everything that you've helped me do. You are one of the best, and deserve the highest praise on your new armour, showing a new start, and a new era. Oh, and there's a spectre logo on there too. Everyone on my squad has to wear that logo on their persons when on a mission or off the Normandy. It's there to let people know we're doing good in the galaxy."

"Thanks skipper. You don't know how much this means to me. Really." She put the chest piece down, turning to Shepard. She hugged the commander tightly before regaining her composure. "Where do I put it?"

"In your quarters. We all get ready in our own cabins before a mission. Let me know if you need anything." Shepard smiled at her, turning to leave.

* * *

"Why are you worrying so much? I'll be fine. It's just another mission." Jack leant on her hands as she sat on the edge of her and Kelly's bed in their cabin.

"Because isn't it natural for a girlfriend to worry about her girlfriend who's going on a dangerous mission?" Kelly paced the room.

"I'll be fine. You know me." Jack watched Kelly pace.

"You can't be sure of that." Kelly walked up to Jack and paced at the end of the bed.

"Please, stop pacing. Your starting to fucking annoy me." Jack said, grabbing Kelly's waist, stopping her.

"Sorry." a tear ran down her face.

"Stop that too. You know I can't fucking stand it when you get upset." Jack pulled Kelly down on top of her. They moved slightly back on the bed so that Kelly was resting upon Jack's chest. Jack wrapped her arms around her. "You know I'm coming back. Shepard won't allow it. I won't fucking let it happen. I promise you that." Kelly proceeded to stay quiet in her girlfriends arms. She was amazed how such a headstrong woman could be so caring at times.

* * *

"Hey." Shiala greeted Ashley as she entered their cabin.

"Hey" Ashley kissed her after putting her box down.

"What's in the box, love?" Shiala looked at the N7 branded box curiously.

"Shepard got me new armour ready for when I go on the next mission for the Reaper IFF." She sat on the edge of their bed, opening the box to show the asari her new armour.

"Wow. I wonder how you got your favourite colours" Shiala joked.

"I think you know about that" Ashley winked, kissing the asari sat next to her.

"I may have had a part in it" Shiala traced the side of Ashley's face with her finger. Ashley leant in, kissing her. As the kiss grew deeper, Ashley pulled Shiala on top of her. She felt her body with her fingers.

"How come one of our kisses always end up with me on top of you?" Shiala laughed.

"I think it's just natural. I'm not complaining." Ashley felt Shiala's backside.

"Neither am I" Shiala smiled into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

"Hey" Miranda looked up from what she was doing.

"Hey Miri" Shepard walked down into her cabin, standing behind Miranda and wrapping her hands around her waist from behind. She rested her head on her shoulder to see what her girlfriend was doing.

"Hey, you just called me Miri. I haven't heard you call me that before."

"I only just thought about it."

"I could get used to that." Miranda reached behind and cupped Shepard's face with one of her hands.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Miranda turned slightly in Shepard's grasp so that she could kiss her passionately.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what are you doing to my armour?" She looked down at her armour that was spread across the bed. Miranda picked up the data pad from before and flicked through it with her delicate fingers.

"I was making sure that your recent upgrades were working and integrating into your armour. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't malfunction while you were on the reaper."

"Are you worried Miss Lawson?" Elise turned her face slightly, kissing Miranda's neck.

"I can't help it. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I don't want to lose you Shepard. I need to know everything is going to be ok." Miranda turned in Elise grasp so that she was facing her.

"I'm gonna be ok. Trust me. I have a strong team going in with me. I know that you'll be here, on top of everything, always on the comm." Elise kissed her in reassurance.

"Ok."

* * *

"Ok, we're in." Elise made her way through the Cerberus airlock, the kiss still fresh on her lips and mind. She remembered those short moments before she left the Normandy's airlock.

_"Be careful" Miranda said as she kissed Elise softly on the lips._

_"I will. I promise." Elise kissed Miranda once more before stepping into the Cerberus airlock._

As soon as the door opened, the three women were already faced with blood smears everywhere.

"No human did this" Ashley said as she looked down at the dead Cerberus crew member.

* * *

"Fuck! When do these things fucking stop?" Jack screamed as she blasted another husk with her shotgun.

Elise hit another wave with her shock wave, knocking the husks down. Ashley shot them as they hit the floor. "Let's go!" Elise grabbed the spare ammo and made her way for the next airlock door. As they made their way down to the next door, they checked themselves. Jack pulled her hand away from her arm.

"Shit" She examined the blood on her fingers.

"Here" Elise threw her a small tube of temporary medi-gel.

"Thanks Shep." Jack said, unscrewing the lid and applying it.

"Ash, you ok?" Elise looked at the marine, making sure she was ok.

"Yeah. I think so. Good to know the husks haven't changed since Eden Prime" She joked, earning a smile from her commander.

"Yeah. Advantage for us. Jack, you ready?" Elise turned back to the biotic.

"Let's go fucking kill something" she smiled as the other two women laughed at her.

Elise opened the door, ready for whatever was to face them on the other side. As they cleared the area, nothing was there.

"This is too quiet" Elise said, looking around, read to shoot something that crept up on them. She spoke too soon and felt a gash hit her right arm from behind. Ashley and Jack were slow to react, but heard a shot and the husk dropped to the floor. The three women looked out in front of them.

"Shepard-Commander" A geth with a piece N7 armour strapped to it's chest stood up and jumped out of sight.

"What the fuck was that?" Jack asked, looking at Ashley. They were snapped back to reality when they heard a cough come from below them. Shepard was on the floor.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" Miranda buzzed on the comm channel._

"Yeah, but Elise just got hit. Jack's patching her up now. A geth just shot down a husk who attacked Shepard. It left, but we don't know why it helped us." Ashley watched Jack patch up Shepard's shoulder wound and help her to her feet.

_"Can she talk to me?"_

"Yeah. Shepard, it's Miranda." Ashley signalled for Shepard to turn on her comm unit.

"Hey" She could feel the medi-gel working already.

_"Are you alright?" Miranda worried._

"Yeah. Just a scratch. We're moving out."

_"Ok. Be careful." Miranda came off the comm, hoping Elise didn't come into harms way again._

* * *

The three women fought their way along the long stretching platform. They finally reached the end, only to be faced with more husks. Jack blasted one all over the place, sticky blue blood coating the side of her face.

"What the fuck are these things made of?" She tried wiping the substance off.

"Don't wipe it off. Maybe Mordin can examine it." Ashley shouted, blasting another husk with her assault rifle.

"Ladies, a little help here." Shepard growled as she biotically lifted another husk into the air, slamming it onto the cold metal floor. "Oh shit!" Elise gasped as she was swiped out of the way by a huge scion. It flung her into the cold metal railings, knocking her out cold for a few minutes.

"Ok, that's it!" Ashley screamed, shooting the scion right in the head. It toppled over, spraying blue blood all over the floor. Once the coast was clear, she rushed to Shepard's side, holding her up. There was a new gash on her stomach, leading straight up her chest. "Shit" She said as she examined her commander. "Jack, medi-gel. Now." The convict tossed a few tubes of medi-gel to the marine, who quickly applied it to the commanders wounds.

"Miranda, Shepard's wounded. We can make it to the IFF, but we'll need to hurry if we're gonna destroy the Reaper core." Jack opened the comm.

_"Ok. Keep going. Let me know what happens."_

"Will do. Have the Normandy ready for an immediate pickup. We need to make a quick exit." Jack watched Shepard stand up and wobble.

_"Ok. Thanks Jack" Miranda exited the comm channel, leaving the three women alone once more._

"Come on. We need to destroy that core. Now" Jack said, helping Shepard along and down to the next door.

* * *

They entered a pressure corridor. Elise made her way steadily over to the console, clutching her stomach. She picked up the IFF, making sure that it was stored safely in her armour before telling the team to move out. As they entered the core, the geth was working on the console. It looked as if it was trying to shut down the core by the computer. It was so engrossed with the console it didn't see the three husks approaching it from behind. Elise blasted one while Ashley and Jack blasted the other two.

"Let's work together. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Shepard said, waiting for the next round of husks.

They managed to shoot the core and keep the husks at bay. Shepard fought through the pain through gritted teeth. As the core finally exploded, the geth helped Ashley carry Shepard, who was now in and out of consciousness. Jack covered them as they made their way out. The husks were following them as they made their escape. They made one final leap, all landing safely in the Normandy's air lock.

"Hit it Joker!" Ashley screamed as she pulled Shepard inside.

"Don't need to tell me twice" He said as he pulled Normandy away from the Reaper. They watched the Reaper fall into the planet's pull. They had made it out with their lives, and a geth with Shepard's armour strapped to it's chest. It was a two for one win.

Miranda ran up to Ashley, helping her carry the commander over to the elevator. Jack quickly followed, she knew she had to get that cut on her arm checked. Chakwas had already been informed of the commanders condition and was ready for when the med bay doors opened. Miranda and Ashley rushed Shepard in and placed her on one of the beds. They immediately started stripping her armour off her so that the doctor could examine her. Mordin was there to look after Jack. He started by taking a sample of the husks blood that was splattered all over Jack's body. He then scanned the sample with his omni-tool.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Doctor. If left too long in commanders body, could be toxic. Suggest immediate surgery. Would be beneficial to commander's health. Jack is in my care." Mordin turned back to Jack, helping her with her wounds.

"Thank you Mordin." Chakwas looked over to the salarian who was busy tending to Jack. She then turned her attentions back to Elise. "Ok. Everybody who is not a doctor, I would like you to leave now in case of infection." Miranda kissed Elise's forehead before leaving the med bay to wait outside.

* * *

Ashley came back from changing out of her armour and showering an hour later. As she sat down next to Miranda, she placed her hand on the operatives shoulder.

"She'll be ok. I've know her for a long time. Elise is strong."

"I know. I just hope that's true." A tear ran down Miranda's face. At that moment, a bloodied Chakwas stepped out of the med bay.

"Ok ladies, you can go and see her. She's weak, but she'll be ok. I suggest she stay here for another day or two until I deem her fit to rest in her cabin."

"You go. You've waited here longer than I have." Ashley patted Miranda on the back before sitting down.

Miranda entered the quiet and now empty med bay. She saw the curtains drew around one of the beds. So, she made her way over to it. She quietly slipped behind the curtains, sitting next to the commanders bed. A tear made it's way down her face as she observed the injured woman in front of her. A huge mass of bandage and padding covered her chest and right bicep. Miranda also noticed a gash on her head. It must have been from where she got knocked over. She took the bigger hand in hers and kissed it. She started to cry silently as she observed her lover's now beaten body. She gasped when she felt the woman tighten her grasp around Miranda's hand. Miranda looked up at her, sniffling.

"Hey. Did I succeed?" Elise asked in a low, husky voice.

"Yes. You did. I'm so glad your ok." Miranda kissed Elise's forehead, still holding onto her hand.

"I promised you would" Elise said, looking at the upset woman. "Come here." Elise pulled her towards her. She kissed the operative on the lips. It instantly made them both feel better.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

As much as I would like to own them, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Thx for the love everybody. I really appreciate it. Special shout out to CloudGazer15 for the all the love. Thanks to MechaWolfX for the great ideas. Couldn't have done it without your input! On with the next update and my interpretation of the 'mysterious' mission that they go on...

* * *

Elise Shepard had been in the med bay for two whole days. Miranda was right by her side, only leaving when she had to sleep and eat. When she wasn't there, Ashley was watching over her. Shepard told Ashley to watch the ship for her so that Miranda could be with her. The marine happily oblidged and took over.

Chakwas entered the med bay, capturing the attention of Miranda and Shepard. She happily walked over to them and stood beside Elise's bed.

"Commander Shepard. It's good to see you awake and happy. I have good news. You are free to go and rest in the privacy of your cabin. EDI will monitor you, but you can now leave the med bay. I'll leave you two alone so that Miranda can help you get dressed." She smiled happily at the couple.

"Thank's doctor" Elise smiled as the doctor left and pulled the curtains around them so that they were in private.

"Ok, let's see if you can walk." Miranda helped Elise get out of the bed. She watched the commander take a wobbly step, catching her before she fell. "I think you'll need crutches." Miranda chuckled.

"Great. Joker's gonna joke the hell out of this." Elise pouted.

Miranda helped the commander get dressed, putting her basic N7 BDU's on. When she had finished, she pulled back the curtains, asking Chakwas for some crutches.

Elise limped into her and Miranda's cabin, heading straight for the bed. She threw her crutches on the floor and spread herself out. She looked up when she realised that Miranda was still stood by the wall divider.

"Are you joining me?" Elise rubbed her sore eyes.

"I'm supposed to be looking after you, not laying with you."

"You don't know how much it helps when your beside me. If your gonna look after me, I want you right beside me." Elise propped herself up on her good arm.

"Ok." Miranda made her way towards the bed. She sat down in the empty space under the covers, letting Elise rest on her lap. Miranda pulled the covers up over the two of them, making sure that the two of them weren't putting any pressure on Elise's wounds. As Elise drooped herself over the operative, Miranda slowly caressed the commander's shoulders, easing away any pain that she had.

"I love you Miri" Elise then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_2am..._

Miranda was now changed and in the bed resting. Elise was curled up next to her in her arms. Miranda was startled out of her peacful slumber when Elise wrinkled her brow in pain and shifted in her arms. She started murmuring and moving more rapidly as if she was having a nightmare.

"Elise..." Miranda whispered, hoping that she could calm the commander in some way. Although it wasn't happening. "Elise..." Miranda tried again. Elise slowly opened her eyes, tears now running down her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's painful"

"What's painful?"

"My wounds" She convusled in pain, curling up into a fetus position. Her sobs were muffled by the pillow.

"EDI. What is wrong with Shepard?" Miranda leant down, trying to comfort Elise.

"I do not know. I recommend making your way down to the med bay and consulting doctor Chakwas. I will tell her to arrive there now." EDI signed off, leaving Miranda to try and get the commander down to the med bay.

"Come on. Let's get you down to the med bay." Miranda said, helping Elise stand up. She didn't care that she was in her pyjama's, she just wnated to make sure Elise would be ok. She handed her her crutches and they quickly made there way down to the crew deck.

Miranda rushed Elise in, helping her lay down on one of the beds. The commander convulsed in pain once more as she lay on the bed. Chakwas rushed in and straight over to where Elise was laying.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"I don't know. She woke up in pain and it just got worse all of a sudden." She tried to keep the commander held down.

"Ok. Let's have a look" Chakwas scanned the commander with her omni-tool. She immediately gave her a drip. "This should ease the pain" she watched as the commander finally settled. "Scans show that the wounds are infected. I'm sure we got every last bit of that husk blood out. I'll be having serious words with my medical team. EDI, was Mordin successful in creating that counter measure in case this happened?"

"Yes. He left it on your desk doctor" Chakwas immediately ran over to her desk, picking up the vile of blue liquid. She made her way back over to Elise's bed and inserted it into one of her arms. She scanned the commander as the counter measure made it's way through her blood stream

"Ok, it should kill off any remaining infectious bacteria. Then, we can treat the commander for her infection." Miranda nodded and watched the doctor go and fetch a med kit. She came back and unbandaged all of Elise's gastly wounds, revealing bright read gashes across her body. "She'll be lucky if that doesn't scar." Chakwas stated, admiring the huge wounds on Shepard's body.

"What about her heavy skin weave upgrades?" Miranda looked at the doctor pensivly as the wise woman treated the infection.

"It won't help. Those wounds are deep. So deep that I predict that she'll have permanent scarring. I'll leave you two alone. I think that she's stable. Call me if you need me. I suggest she stay here until morning. Then, I'll see if she can leave." Chakwas got to work on re-bandaging Elise's wounds.

"Thank you doctor. You'll never know how much this means to me" Miranda looked back at a now sleeping Elise. At least she wasn't in pain anymore.

"It's ok. Shepard's a friend of mine. I'm happy to help. Good night Miss Lawson" She turned to leave, yawning in the process.

"Good night doctor Chakwas." Miranda watched the old doctor leave the med bay, dimming the lights as she left.

Miranda turned back to Elise and sat on the chair next to the bed. She took the commanders hand in hers and gently caressed it with the pad of her thumb. It comforted her in some way.

_'How did this ever happen to you? It was supposed to be a simple pick up mission damn it! Not a suicide mission. That's still to come. God, how will I survive if you don't? I hope you survive this Godforsaken mission or I won't be able to live with myslef. I doubted you at first. I doubted the fact that you could get the job done, but you proved me wrong. You've changed me in so many ways and I'll never trust another human being like this for the rest of my life. I never thought that you could be the one. I never saw it coming. God, I hope you survive.'_ Miranda thought as she looked at Elise's now peacful face. She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard Elise's quiet and husky voice.

"Hey." Was all she could manage to say.

"Hey." A tear ran down Miranda's face as she leant over and kissed Elise on the forhead just above her wound.

"Don't cry" She squeezed down on Miranda's hand, comforting her.

"I'm sorry," Miranda sniffled. "It's just that I don't know what I'd do if you don't survive this suicide mission. The IFF mission was supposed to be a simple pick up mission, not a suicide mission. If this is you getting injured on a simple mission, how are you going to survive when we hit the collectors once and for all?" Hot tears poured down Miranda's face. Elise used all of her energy to sit up, pulling Miranda into a comforting embrace.

"Don't cry. Please don't. I can't stand it. Don't worry either. We'll all be fine. We have the best team. They won't let us down, and they won't let each other die." Miranda cried into Elise's bare but warm skin.

"I know, but promise me one thing." Miranda slightly pulled away to look Elise in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me. Your the most important thing I have in my life. The only person who I've ever really loved. Please, just don't die on me. I wouldn't survive if you did." The operative cried even more, straining to get the words out, choking back on her sobs in the process.

"I won't I promise. I haven't stayed dead yet have I?" That earned a smile from the upset woman. Elise pulled her closer, feeling Miranda's hot breathe against her bare skin. _Yes, she was wearing a bra._

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The encounter in the med bay had been emotional. It scared the hell out of the Miranda, but Elise didn't have anymore problems after that. They had docked in the citadel, checking her into a proper hospital to make sure that she was really ok and fit for duty. Once she had the all clear, she was allowed to board the Normandy to continue her mission.

Elise watched the Normandy pull out of the citadel through the windows in Joker's cockpit.

"Ok Joker. Set a course for our next mission on Serao, I want to be there as soon as possible. Oh, and start installing the IFF. We can't waste anymore time than we already have."

"Aye Aye Commander. I'll set a course immediately." He spun round in his seat, setting a course for their next destination.

Elise turned and made her way over to Kelly. She was glad that she could walk without crutches anymore. Joker had harassed her the whole time that she had them. But, he wasn't laughing when she threatend to throw his crippled ass out the airlock. He completely stopped after that threat.

"Hello commander. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel better than I have done these past few weeks. Is there anything I should know?"

"Not right now. You have no private messages and Joker just sent me a message to inform the engineers to install the Reaper IFF. I have just sent the message. EDI will let you know it's progress. Anything else commander?"

"That's all. Bye Kelly."

"Bye Shepard." She waved goodbye as Elise stepped into the elevator.

When she arrived at her and Miranda's cabin, she made her way to the bed. She noticed that she was becoming tired alot lately. Chakwas did say she would be until she was completely healed. She plopped herself down on the bed before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_4 Hours later..._

Elise groaned as she woke up. She checked the time by the terminal on the bedside table. 8pm. Damn. She missed dinner. No doubt Miranda would bring some food up for her so that they could eat together. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the bed. She felt her scars ache as she sat up, so she took her captains shirt off before making her way over to the bathroom. She stood in the quiet room admiring herself in the mirror. The scars were bright pink and nearly healed. She wasn't wearing bandages anymore, lucky for her. She traced the one up her torso with her finger, leading it all the way up to where it ended just below her collar bone. She was lucky that no one saw that one except for Miranda. The one on her forehead had healed nicely, luckily not leaving an obovious scar, but a fleshy mark on her somewhat darkish skin. The one on her arm left a similar mark to the one on her forehead, but it was still more noticable than her head scar. It had just missed her tattoo, thankfully.

Miranda entered the cabin. She looked around for her lover, but only found her shirt laying on the bed. The sheets were still warm, meaning only one thing, she was in the bathroom. She entered the small room and found the commander looking at herself in the mirror at her scars.

"What are you doing?" She knew exactly what she was doing, but asked anyway.

"Oh, I was just looking at these marks on my skin." Elise turned to Miranda, but then turned back to what she doing before. The operative didn't know what to say, so instead, she pulled the commander around to face her, and knelt down so that she was level with Shepard's stomach. She kissed her scras gently, making her way up her body, not saying anything. She then led the commander back into the bedroom, laying on the bed with her.

"Thank you" Elise simply said as they kissed once more.

* * *

_The next day..._

The commander made her way down to the cargo hold. She was glad no one else was down there, as she wanted to look at something on her own. She headed over to the armour crates, hers in particular. Miranda had said that they stored her armour there until she ready to continue on the mission. She was finally ready to examine it. She opened her N7 crate, finding her battered chest piece on top. She pulled it out, examining it. She rested it on the edge of the crate. There was a huge tear mark all the way up the front of it. As she traced the mark with her fingertips, she used her other free hand to feel the same mark on her own body. Eventhough she had her captains BDU's on, she could still feel it. She flashed on the thought of how it happened as she continued to trace it.

_"Ladies, a little help here!" Shepard fired a few more shots at the scion that was charging towards her. Where were Ashley and Jack? Talking, not fighting. As the scion raged towards her, she barley had seconds to think before it charged and sent her flying into the railings. She heard the muffled screams of her squad and gunfire before everything went dark and she blacked out._

_She stood up, feeling the medi-gel sinking into her new wound. She was helped up by Ashley, feeling a surging pain through her chest. She coughed and watched Jack talk to her lover. She forgot the pain and started making her way for the next door, knowing that the task in hand was more important than her complaining about a wound._

_Damn_, she thought to herslelf. This armour was certainly not appropraite for another mission. It certainly wouldn't have kept her safe. It had proved that even when it wasn't torn apart. Elise put it back in the crate and slid the top back on. She decided there and then that it was time for a whole new set of armour. She then made her way over to another box marked with the N7 logo. Those crates were only to be opened by her and contained equipment especially for her only. Everybody else had their own crates with the their own logos. She opened the other crate that she was now stood in front of. She slid the top off to reveal the Kestrel pieces of armour. Elise smiled and pulled out the chest piece. It was lightweight, surprising her. She put it down and picked up the datapad that accompanied it in the crate. She scanned the specifics. It was much better than her usual armour, so she changed the colour to her signature black with blue accents. She then made sure that it had the N7 and spectre logo's before changing the shoulder pads for her favourite strength boost pads. She closed the lid and activated her omni-tool. She sent a mesage to Grunt, calling him down to the hold to help her take it up to her cabin.

"Hey Shepard" He smiled as he got straight to work on helping her move the crate.

As Grunt left her cabin, Elise loaded her new armour into her empty locker. It felt good to put things in it again. Visor. She checked the crate, not finding her signature visor. She then checked the place where it would be usually stored. Luckily, Miranda had put it back in it's place, not in the old armour crate, saving Elise another trip down to the cargo hold. She then picked up one of her empty datapad's from her desk and sitting on her bed. She started to assign her squad members to the four teams for tommorow's mission.

* * *

"You ready?" Miranda stepped into her's and Elise's cabin.

"Yeah. A little nervous, but I'm ready." Elise sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her new Kestrel boots.

"Where's your old armour?" Mirand sat on the chair by the coffee table, spinning it around so that she was facing her lover.

"I didn't think that it was protecting me, so yesterday I went down to the cargo hold and examined potential armours and chose this one. It seemed the best, so I customised it and me and Grunt helped me bring it up here. Thank's for bringing my visor back up, it saved me another trip down to the hold." Elise stood up, picking her visor up off the bed.

"Oh, ok. As long as your happy with it." the operative stood up, standing in front of the commander. As Elise put her visor on, Miranda helping her adjust it.

"I admit. It kind of feels weird to be putting my armour on again." she wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist.

"It does?"

"Yeah. Once I get used to it again I'll be fine"

"I never thought I'd hear the great commander Shepard say it was weird to be putting her armour on." Miranda chuckled.

"Get you Miss Lawson." She pecked the operative in her arms on the lips. "Anyway, enough about me, are you ready?"

"Yes. Who are you choosing for your personal squad?"

"Tut tut. You should know, you are gonna be right there next to me at all times. I was also thinking of taking Jack too. Plus, I knew that you wouldn't let me out of your sight on the battlefield and would have come with me anyway against my will."

"I know." Miranda sighed, averting her gaze trying not to cry.

"We'll be fine. The whole squad are gonna be working together. Trust me."

"I trust you." They kissed, letting it get deeper and passionate before being interrupted by a sometime's annoying AI. The two women rested their foreheads together.

"Shepard, I suggest that you take the shuttle for your next mission"

"Thanks EDI. Come on, let's get down to the armoury and then down to the cargo hold. We can't waste anymore time." Elise let the slim woman go and grabbed her hand, leading her out of their cabin and into the elevator.

The shuttle door closed and pulled out of the Normandy's cargo bay.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Elise was met with out of sync nods and yes's. As everybody went quiet, back to their own little words in their heads, Elise truned to her lover who was sat next to her.

"You ok?" She made sure that she said it quietly so that no one else could hear her.

"Yeah" Elise rested her hand on Miranda's, holding it and squeezing for comfort. Miranda smiled and rested her head on Shepard's shoulder.

* * *

_30 Minutes later..._

"Ok, Jack, Ashley, your with me and Miranda, team B1. Thane, Grunt, and Zaeed, your team B2. Garrus, Mordin, and Legion, your team B3. Finally, Samara, Kasumi, and Tali, your team B4. When we land, I'll send you in different directions. There are known Blue Suns and Eclipse signals on this planet. Theys eem to be after the same thing as us, a suspected Reaper research facility. We need to make our way to that location, keeping our eyes open for them on the way. Let's try and eliminate them all. I don't want any problems when we enter that facility. We need to be quick and efficient. Watch your backs, this planet has a stormy atmosphere. Vision may be limited, btu stay in contact to let me know how you are doing. You contact me with your team's name, not individual names. We don't want to be identified by those mercinaries. Ok, everybody clear?" Elise looked around the small cockpit. The team nodded, knowing exactly what they had to do. Elise sat back in her seat, waiting for the shuttle to land.

The rain outside beat down hard on the shuttle. The wind made it worse as it rocked the shuttle as it shakily landed in the planet's exterior.

"Be warned, we're gonna get wet" Shepard said, standing up, the crew mimicking her.

The squad watched the shuttle's door open. Shepard was the first to step out, getting drenced immediately. The squad followed her, assembling into their assigned teams. They stood in front of the commander, waiting for their next orders. Shepard ordered the shuttle into a safe hiding place with her omni-tool before turning towards her team to give them their orders. She ordered individual team leaders and the sent them in their directions and watched them depart.

"Ok girls, we're going this way." Elise started making her way in a westerly direction.

The other women followed her over the wrecked landscape. They climbed up a broken set of stairs, helping each other up. As Elise slowly and quietly made her way ahead, she spotted blue suns troopers, signalling her team to stay low and move to the closest cover. Elise pulled out her sniper rifle, zooming in on the troopers. She gave her team the ok to wreak havock and eliminate them. They literally ripped them apart, the blood mixing with the rain and running past the teams feet. Elise waited for a few seconds, knowing what was coming. As she expected, reinforcements came rushing in, raining gunfire down on the team. As Elise and Miranda ripped most of them apart with their biotics, Jack and Ashley tore through them with gunfire. Elise stood up, pressing her ear piece.

"Team B2, status report." Elise looked around at her surroundings through the stinging rain. It poured down her face.

"Commander, we have encountered a few Blue Suns mercs, but none other than that. Seems as if they were apprehensive about sending teams to this planet for fears of a loss in numbers." The drells voice was mixed with the sound of rain as Elise listened.

"Thanks Thane."

"Team B2 out." Thane cut off the transmission.

"Team B3 Status report"

"Shepard, we're experiencing heavy resistance by Eclipse and Blue Suns. We're ok. Not too much of a challenge." Garrus kept his cool on the comm.

"Thanks Garrus. Keep it up." Elise then heard gunfire and Garrus excused himself, turning off the comm channel.

"Team B4, status report."

"We've experienced a couple of Eclipse mercs, but nothing major." The thief patched through to the commander.

"Good. Keep moving."

"Will do commander. Team B4 out." Kasumi signed out. Shepard released her finger from her ear piece.

"Ok, the sides seem quiet, but the centre seems to be where most of the mercs are located. Let's keep moving." Shepard pulled her gun out before leading her team onwards.

20 minutes later they were approaching the supposed reasearch facility. They were the first team there.

"Damn it. Now we gotta wait. Why have they gotta be so slow?" Jack puffed, leaning up against an old crate.

"They won't be long" Ashley said, doing the same as Jack, wiping the rain off her face.

Miranda pulled Elise aside. Elise rested up against the stacked crates, her left arm extended up, helping her lean against it.

"Are you ok? How's your marks?" Miranda didn't know a better word for them.

"Their fine. They were painful to start off with, but the pain has gone. This armour is much better than my last set." Elise carefully watched how the rain ran down Miranda's perfect body.

"Good." Miranda rested her hands on Elise's wet chest plate and sighed.

"Hey, I'm fine." Elise made her look at her. She thenrested her free hand on Miranda's thigh, feeling the smooth wet latex.

"Hey, keep your mind on the mission. I'll let you touch me when we're done and drying out." Miranda playfully slapped Elise's hand away, making the commander pout.

"Come on, focus commander." They kissed, chuckling with each other. Elise heard a lot of static in her ear, she slightl pulled away from Miranda, trying to make out the transmission that was coming in. She pressed her finger to her ear, getting Miranda to do the same, making sure that the operative was listening carefully. At that moment Kasumi and her team arrived at the meeting site.

"Commander-Shep-ard. We're under-ttack. Collector-Oh God-" Joker's voice was interfered with static. The comm channel went dead.

"Whatever's in there and on the Normandy is scrambly our communications. I suggest we stay together and not split up top far apart. I heard the word Collectors. I also heard screams. I can't contact them. Not even EDI. Let's move. We need to get this over and done with." The final two teams made their way into the meeting site unscathed as Shepard gave her orders. "You guys ok?" Shepard looked at them.

"Yeah. We're fine." Garrus confirmed, wiping the pouring rain from his face and mandibles.

"We're good commander" Thane put away his gun.

"I just got a transmission. The Normandy may be in trouble. Joker mentioned Collectors. I want to be in and out of this facility as soon as possible. Team's B2 and B3 stick together in a big group, Garrus you're in charge. Team B4, you're with us. Whatever's in there is scrambling our comm channels. Move out." Shepard unholstered her gun and made her way to the door. She was the first one to enter, clearing the area and sending the newly formed team of B2 and B3 in the opposite direction. "Let's take these stairs in front of us. Stay close and keep your eyes peeled." Elise started making her way up the grimey, worn steps. The team observed their surroundings as they made their way up the steps.

The walls were brown with rust, covered in green grime and dampness. The rain dripped from the high roof onto the walls and the floor.

"This is creepy" Ashley said, looking at one of the walls.

"This reminds me too much of Pragia. A fucking shit hole." Jack sneered, wiping the remaining water from her brow.

"Something's not right here" Kasumi peeped out from under her hood.

"Reminds me of Illos. Anyway, guys, keep calm. We're fine." Shepard snapped. She had to admit it was creepy, but they had a job to do.

"Shepard, we have found one of the research labs." Garrus came over one of the comms and Elise stopped walking, signalling for her team to stand watch.

"Ok, what have you found?"

"A load of dead husks." Garrus inspected the dead husk in front of him.

"Yeah? Why's that important?"

"Shepard, they're not normal husks"

"What do you mean?"

"They seem to be crossed with another race. Meaning that they're not just human husks."

"Shit. Can you identify what they're crossed with?"

"They seem to be mixed with many different races. Some asari, some batarian, some vorcha."

"Double shit. Ok. Put Mordin on."

"Yes commander?" Mordin came on the comm channel.

"Mordin, can you tell me anything more about these husks?"

"Yes. Seem to be crossed with various races. Omni-tool scans suggest experimentation for mutant combination. Asari. Batarian. Vorcha. Turian. Sad end. Scans say they belong to Eclipse. Blue Suns. Blood Pack. Mutated bodies. Files on various advances in tecnology." Mordin informed the commander in his usual quick paced speech.

"Thanks Mordin. Gather whatever information you can and keep it safe. Tell your team to push on and watch their backs for trouble. I think I'm close to the main lab."

"Yes commander. Solus out"

"Ok, the other team came across mutated husks. They were crossed with Asari, Batarians, Turians, and Vorcha. According to Mordin they belonged to Elcipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack. Guess we now know why they had their mercs investigating this place." Elise said as she pulled out her Mattlock rifle once more.

"As in mutated with human husks?" Ashley looked at her with a confused look.

"Yeah. Let's press on. I think we're close to the main lab. Keep an eye out as before. Move out." Elise signalled her hand once more and led the team onwards down a dark, damp corridoor. "Watch your step. This floor is covered in slime and God knows what. I don't want any of you breaking your legs. We need to be done as soon as possible."

"For fuck sake!" Everybody turned to Jack. "What is this blue shit on my feet?"

"I don't know. Don't touch it. I've found out it's effects. I'm not going there again." Jack pouted at the fact she had an unknown stubstance on her boots, barley listening to what Elise had to say. Only taking in the fact that she shouldn't touch it. The rest of the women laughed and started moving again. They continued down the silent corridoor.

The only sounds to be heard were their footsteps and the slow dripping from the leaking ceiling's above their head. Elise halted the team and took cover with Miranda on either side of the door at the end of the hallway on the left. They looked at each other and nodded, bursting in the door, clearing the area. The smell of rotting corpses and damp immediately filled their nostrils as they burst in. Luckily, there was no one in the room, leaving them free to stand with their guns holstered to look around. There were bodies of dead husks scatterd around the room, emmitting a gruesom and horrifying smell. Elise covered her nose.

"Damn. It stinks." They then heard footsteps. "Everybody down, be prepared." Elise and Miranda ducked into cover behind one of the operating tables, focused on the opposing door in the left hand corner of the room. They were relieved when they saw Garrus and Thane enter the room as she and Miranda did. The rest of her team stood up, knowing that they were in no danger. They holstered their weapons once more.

"You guys find anything more on the way here?"

"No. Just a load more of those dead husks. The trail led us here to this room." Garrus pointed to one of the dead husks on the floor to emphasize his point.

"These are an abomination." Samara stated, looking at one of the dead bodies that was mutated with an asari.

"Ok, look around. Take whatever data you can find. Then let's leave. I don't want to be here any longer than what's needed." Elise and Miranda went back to studying the the husk at their feet. "This isn't normal. It has bullet holes in it." They were knelt down, looking at it.

"Yeah. That is strange. Maybe whatever they were doing here turned on them. Went rogue. Whoever killed these must have escaped. It must have been recently or else these bodie's would be decayed by now." Miranda suggested.

"Guys, come and have a look at this." Kasumi called Elise and Miranda over to one of the old terminals. "This terminal has data on our whole squad. Everyone in this room."

"Oh my God. Ok. Take the information and store it safely. Our main concern is getting back to the Normandy and finding out what happened. Everybody, take whatever information you can find. Every last bit. Store it and let's go." Elise commanded her squad to take all the information that they could find.

Her and Miranda investigated one of the terminals. When they had finished taking pictures and collecting information, they made their way to the roof, Shepard calling the shuttle in for a quick and speedy pick up. Elise was concered for what had happened on the Normandy. It had been eating away at the back of mind ever since she recieved the static ridden message from Joker. Once everybody was aboard, the shuttle made it's way back to the Normandy.


	11. Chapter 11

As much as I would like to own them, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I wanted to do the big suicide mission in this chapter. Hope you guys like it! :D

_(P.S I do know that I missed Jacob out when they went on their 'mysterious' mission. It was an honest mistake. He was on that mission and he's alive)_

* * *

"You lost all of them?" Miranda paced the briefing room back and fourth.

"I couldn't exactly try and save every crew member." Joker sat on the table and watched the operative pace.

"God. We never should have left."

"For Godsake's Lawson. Commander help me out here." He looked over to the woman who had stayed back. She was now in her BDU's, luckily having a bit of time to quickly change after being briefed of the situation.

"Both of you calm down. You did the best you could. EDI did the best she could. But, we couldn't pass up that oppertunity back on Serao. What's done is done. The IFF is installed, we have a complete squad, we have all of the neccessary upgrades. We can set a course for the Omega 4 Relay right now. Calm down and think positive. We need to focus." She unfolded her arms, turning to leave. At that moment, Kasumi burst through the doors, out of breath.

"Commander, you'd better come and see this. It's about the information that I found on the squad." The theif puffed, out of breath. Elise nodded and followed her. Joker made his way back to his cockpit through the armoury, the three women rushing into the tech lab. Garrus, Kasumi, Samara, Ashley, and Mordin where all there, analysing the data that they had found. They made their way over to the terminal that Kasumi had been working at.

"Ok. Hit me" Shepard said, standing next to Miranda.

"Right. The information on our crew is medical information, what's our limits, what we're allergic to, things like that. They even have medical information on Grunt. I also found that we were whoever worked there's next target. They knew we would go for the IFF, and when it was installed have our location, so they could abduct us and use us for their gruesome experiments. But, when you were injured, you stalled them, meaning whatever they were testing on went rogue, not giving them the chance to abduct us. The collectors still thought that they could have a chance at taking us, but they didn't expect us to be out on a mission. They had this whole thing planned out." Kasumi skimmed through the information in front of her.

"They knew everything. They made us play their game. Ok. Thanks for letting me know. Ashley you ok?" Kasumi got back to work while Shepard made her way over to the marine.

"Yeah. I hope she's alright, but we need to get to that relay right away or we might not have a chance at getting them back." Shepard patted her on the back.

"We'll get her back. I promise." She then took Miranda's hand and made her way out into the CIC. It was deadly silent, not having it's usual hum of crew members present. Shepard let go of the operatives hand and stood on podium to the galaxy map. "Ok EDI, set a course for Omega. We're gonna hit the relay right away."

"Yes commader. Estimated time, 6 hours until we reach the relay."

"Thank's EDI" Elise stepped off the podium. "I'm gonna go see Jack. I think she's needs to talk to someone after what's happened with Kelly. I'll see you later when I'm done" Elise kissed Miranda on the forehead.

"Ok. I'm gonna go up to our cabin and relax for a bit. Today wore me out a little." They both stepped into the elevator, Elise getting out when it reached the crew deck. She headed for Miranda's old office, seeing the red holographic lock on the door. She leant up against the doorframe, hearing sobs coming from within. "Jack, it's Shepard. You gonna let me in? I figured you could talk to me."

"Fuck off Shepard. I'm fine." Elise closed her eyes as Jack pierced her cool mood with her rough and hurtful words. "Jack, please. I want to talk too. I did loose my whole crew today. Hell, Ashley lost her girlfriend today, and I know most of that doesn't match up to loosing your girlfriend, but I know that you could use a friend right now" she kept her eyes closed.

She heard footsteps and the door opened, letting her in. Jack made her way back to where she had been before, sat on the edge of the bed. There were black lines running down her face where her mascara had mixed with her tears. Shepard was hesitant to step closer, but did anyway. She stood in front of Jack and held her arms open. The convict sniffled and stood up, falling into the commanders embrace. Elise held her tight, knowing that it was helping in some way.

"Thanks Shepard." Jack sniffled.

"No problem. We're gonna get her back. We'll get all of them back. I promise you this as a friend and as your commander, that we will get her back. I won't leave that base until we do."

"Thank you." Jack just buried her head into Elise's neck even more, feeling the love and the warmth. The commander knew that this was one of the rarest things she would ever experience, Jack being vunrable.

30 Minutes later after the encounter with Jack, Elise had managed to calm her down. She then made her way down to the CIC, checking in with Joker and EDI that everything was running fine.

"Thanks EDI." Shepard came off the podium, making her way to the elevator. When it hissed open, she was surprised at who she saw.

"Oh, pardon me commander" Miranda purred. She rested one hand on Elise's chest.

"May I ask how I have the pleasure of seeing you right now Lawson? I thought you were resting on our bed." Elise smiled.

"Oh, believe me I was. But, I had a thought cross my mind." Elise wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, pulling her in closer. The operative wrapped her arms around the commanders neck and kissed her.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, we are walking into a suicide mission. This could be our last moments together. I want to make sure we spend them perfectly."

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Come with me up to our cabin and find out" Miranda whispered, breaking the embrace and pulling the commander by the hand into the elevator.

* * *

"30 minutes until we hit the relay commander." Joker came over the comm.

"Damn it." Elise said, hating the fact that she had to get out of her warm bed.

"Come on. Let's take a shower and get ready" Miranda got out of bed and walked up to the bathroom door. Elise admired her perfectly naked body as she walked. "Elise, are you coming?" She stood and watched the oggling woman who was still sat in the bed.

"Oh, yeah" She got out and joined her lover, entering the bathroom.

* * *

"EDI, get Ashley and Jack down here now. I expect them to be fully equipped and ready for when we enter that relay. Also let the crew know that they need to be ready and at their stations." Elise came out of the armoury, Miranda following her. She holstered her collector beam and made her way up to the cockpit. She had never felt so ready in her whole entire life.

"Yes commander" The two women stood behind Joker, awaiting Ashley and Jack's arrival.

"So this is finally it, eh, commander?" Joker skimmed the holographic interface in front of him with his fingers.

"Yeah. The final stride. We're prepared. We're ready."

"I couldn't agree more" Miranda said, stepping up behind the commander and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey skipper." Ashley approached the cockpit, ready for action.

"Hey Shep" Jack was closely in tow.

"Hey ladies. Joker, how long until we hit the relay?" She turned back to the helmsman.

"5 minutes"

"Ok, be prepared."

Those five minutes felt like five seconds, as they were already at the relay. It came into sight, leaving the four women and Joker in awe.

"There she is commander. Approaching the Omega 4 relay. Everyone stand by" Joker admired it.

"Let's make it happen" Elise looked at him, letting him control the ship.

"Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged." EDI monitored the IFF as Jacob came over the comm.

"Commander? The drive core just lit up like a christmas tree!" Jacob clutched his datapad, holding in his ear piece with the other hand.

"Nice work Jacob" Elise held on to the back of Joker's seat, glancing behind her to observe what the three other women were doing. Miranda smiled at her and she turned back, facing what Joker was doing.

"Drive core electrical power at critical levels."

"I got it EDI. Rerouting!" Joker burst into action, quickly fixing the problem.

"Brace yourselves ladies" Shepard held onto Jokers seat while the three other ladies found something to hold onto.

The Normandy flew by the relay, being absorbed by it's power. It flew transported into the collector homeworld in the blink of an eye.

"Brace for deceleration" EDI buzzed.

Before they knew it, they suddenly transported into a world of debris. Joker freaked at the oncoming obstacles.

"Shit" He screamed, immediately getting to work on his control panel. The four women were flung around as he steered the Normandy out of harms way. He finally cleared the field and came into a wide open area. "Pheww, too close" he puffed, sitting back in his seat. Shepard adjusted, stading up straight.

"Miranda, you ok?" She looked at her lover and helped her stand straight.

"Yes. Thanks." She thanked Elise with a small peck on the lips. Elise looked up out the windows at the vast area that they were now in. It seemed to glow an eery red and orange colour.

"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 Relay. Some look... ancient." Joker looked at the broken debris of the ships around them.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk." EDI came to life once more, scanning the area. As the Normandy continued to move, they passed one final piece of huge debri, and the massive collector base came into their view.

"Has to be a collector base. Take us in for a closer look. Nice and Easy. Be prepared for trouble." Elise squinted at the massive structure, not quite sure of who it belonged to. The Normandy continued it's steady pace, making sure it didn't hit anything on the way.

"Careful, Jeff. We have company" EDI was quick to sense the oncoming trouble.

"Taking evasive maneuvers" he put his action face on, quickly moving the ship out of harms way once more.

"Shit!" Jack screamed, falling over as they were bumped around. Ashley then fell on top of her, both voting to stay put as it was the best option. Miranda clutched onto Elise as they were thrown around. The mysterious machines fired lasers in every direction, presenting a real challenge for Joker. Luckily, he was the best. Meaning, he dodged every one of them.

"Now they're just pissing me off!" he said in frustration, not being able to shake them off his tail. "EDI-take these bastards out!" He couldn't dodge what hit them next. The laser ripped through the plating.

"As long as the new plating holds" Miranda said as she stood up with her arms crossed, not having to hold onto her lover Elise for support anymore.

"They want another round? Come on girl, let's give it to 'em" Joker eyed the holopad before him. The machines fired once more, missing, but eventually hitting the Normandy's cargo hold. Joker kept evading them as they fired, but one flew straight into the hold.

"Alert. Hull breach on engineering deck." EDI buzzed once more. Shepard and Joker looked at the holographic image next to Joker, seeing where it had breached.

"It's in the cargo hold" Joker looked at the spinning hologram.

"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder. You get the rest of them off our tail. Miranda, Jack, let's go. Ashely, you stay here with Joker." Shepard started to leave.

"Aye aye" the marine said, proceeding to sit at one of the terminals next to Joker. Jack and Miranda followed the commander as she left.

"Aye aye commander." Joker stayed fixed to his terminal.

The three women rushed down into the cargo hold, immediately taking cover. The flying orb floated into the cargo hold, firing it's laser at Elise's cover. She immediately covered it with assault rifle fire. As Elise took a moment to reload, Jack and Miranda took their turn at firing at it. As Elise saw that it was doing nothing effective, she contemplated switching guns.

"We're gonna have to hit it with something heavier" She shouted over the noise to Miranda.

"The fucking drone can move in and out of the hold!" Jack screamed, watching the orb fly out of the hold. She fell down, reloading her shotgun.

"Ok, let's hit it heavy" Elise holstered her assault rifle, pulling out her collector particle beam.

"We're sitting ducks out here! I have to try and lose them in the debris field!" Joker screamed over the comm.

"Ok Joker. Do what you've gotta do!" Elise replied, ready for the return of the orb. Joker flew the Normandy through a tight hole, not hitting the ship in the process. The orbs hit the debris, crashing and exploding.

"Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with derbis that size Jeff." Ashley giggled at the fact that and AI was ruling how Joker flew the ship.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we upgraded. We're going in." He pressed various controls, preparing for what was to come next. The Normandy narrowly escaped an impact with a huge piece of debris. Elise and her squad held onto the crates in the cargo hold for dear life as Joker maneuvered the ship out of harms way once more.

"Kinetic barriers at 40 percent." EDI informed.

"Reroute non-critcal power! This is gonna hurt!" He was in full action mode as he prepared himself. Down in engineering, Tali readied herself at the control panel in front of the drive core. "Damage report!" He demanded.

"Kinetic barries steady at 30 percent. No significant damage."

"Take the helm, EDI. Keep it slow. See if we can avoid any more attention." he sat back, still operating his controls.

"I have detected an enemy heading for the cargo hold." EDI sensed trouble once more.

"That thing again. This one's up to Shepard." He had had enough of dodging enemies for the moment, making Shepard deal with what was gonna hit them next.

The orb from before fired it's lasers, making a hole in the bottom of the hold. "Brace yourselves. Get in cover" Elise said as she watched the smoke coming up from the floor.

"We're gonna have to use heavy weapon's on this thing!" Miranda said, shooting at the orb as it floated through the hole in the floor. Elise still had her particle beam equipped. She told Jack and Miranda to keep shooting until she gave the signal to stop. It crept closer and closer. "Elise" Miranda kept shooting as it got closer. She said her name again, getting more agitated. It got extremeley close this time. "Elise!" She screamed and Elise gave them the signal.

"Take this you motherfucker!" Elise shouted as she hit the orb with all she had. The gun forced it back. She gave the other two the signal to shoot at it with her. As they hit it with three points of firepower, the orb malfunctioned, glowing red. "Get down now!" Elise shouted as the thing was about to blow. They got into cover as the orb exploded in front of them.

"I think it's gone. For good this time." Jack stated, standing up out of cover. They holsetered their weapons once more.

"Better get up here commander." Joker patched through.

"We're about to clear the debris field." Ashley added.

"Ok, let's go" Shepard started making her way up to the elevator, Miranda and Jack in tow. They finally arrived back in the cockpit in time for when Joker cleared the field. The collector base came into view once again.

"There it is. The collector base." Miranda said, standing next to Shepard and admiring the sight before them. She crossed her arms once more.

"See if you can find us a place to land without drawing attention." Shepard rested her hand on the back of Joker's seat.

"Too late. Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us." Joker kept his finger busy on his holopad in front of him. They watched as the huge collector base sent out the collector ship. There was a huge creaking sound and the ship drifted out, powering up as it moved.

"That is one ugly motherfucker!" Jack tried to lighten the mood, earning laughes from everyone around her.

"Brace yourselves" Shepard warned, knowing exactly what was coming next when she saw the ship's main gun glow a bright yellow. Joker dodged it as it fired.

"Time to show our new teeth. Fire the main gun." Shepard ordered. They then heard the Normandy powering up it's new guns. The bright blue beam shot directly at the collector ship, piercing through the red atmosphere, hitting the collector ship straight on.

"How do you like that, you sons of bitches?" Joker celebrated as he hit the ship.

"Get in close and finish them off." Shepard looked down at him.

"Everybody hold on...gonna be a wild ride!" He said, pressing various keys. The Normandy dodged another shot, shaking everybody in the process. The Normandy then swung in, ready to hit the other ship once and for all.

"Give 'em hell, girl!" Joker slammed his fist down on the holopad, firing the Normandy's guns. They hit the ship with such a force it started rupture and explode. Shepard watched as the collector ship was finally destroyed.

"Look out!" Miranda shouted, not wanting the Normandy to get hit by the flying debri's. As the force sweapt out from the exploding collector ship, it rattled the Normandy, swinging it in every direction.

"Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI-give me something!" Joker shouted.

"Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact." Miranda instantly grabbed Elise as the commander held onto the back of Joker's seat. Jack grabbed onto the back of Ashely's seat, clutching on for dear life.

The Normandy hit one of the sides of the collector base, sending it flying to the right. It then crashed into the base and spun as it slid along it. It then came to a slow stop on top of the base. Elise and Miranda stood up as the ship sat still.

"Joker? You ok?" Elise said, steadying herself. He grunted in pain.

"I think I broke a rib. Or all of them" He clutched his side.

"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time." _Good to know EDI was still working_, Elise thought.

"We all knew this was likely a one-way trip" Miranda stepped up next to Shepard, scared for what might happen next.

"Keep calm. Our primary objective is to destroy the station and stop the collectors. At any cost." Elsie stated.

"Well then, we're off to a good start. What's next?" Joker joked.

"How long until the collectors find this landing zone?"

"I do not detect an internal security network. It is possible the collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base." Miranda and Elise looked at eachother as EDI scanned the area.

"If we're lucky, their external sensors were hit like we were. They might now know we're alive" the helmsman looked up at his commander.

"I want every squad member in the briefing room now" Elise started to walk away, the three other women following her.

* * *

Miranda and Jacob adjusted their guns, giving knowing looks towards eachother. Elise then entered the room, making her way towards the back of the room and the head of the table. Everybody stepped up around the table waiting for her to say something.

"This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." She rested her hands upon the table, leaning forward. "We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans." The holographic image of the collector base appeard in the middle of the table before them.

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to their main control systems here." A little marker indicated to where EDI was talking about.

"That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature." Jacob brought up his omnitool, Shepard turning to him as he talked.

"That's the central chamber. If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the collectors are probably holding them in there." Elise studied the holographic image.

"Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber." Jacob still had his omnitool out.

"No good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side." Miranda pointed to the hologram.

"It's not a fortress. There's gotta be something. Here, maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft." Shepard contimplated the various alternatives.

"Practically a suicide mission. I volunteer." Jacob crossed his arms, offering to do that job.

"I appreciate the thought, Jacob, but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert." Miranda turned to Elise.

"It's your call, commander. Who do we send into the shaft?" He asked. Elise looked down, thinking of who to assign to the task.

"We need someone with tech skills to hack that security system. Tali, you're up." Elise looked at Tali.

"I won't let you down" She stood up straight, holding her hands behind her back.

"The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the collectors' attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second fire team, Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors." Miranda volunteered.

"Not so fast cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you." Jack stated.

"This isn't a popularity contest. Live's are at stake, Shepard-you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

"Miranda, your with me. I need someone who I know. Someone who is tough and strict, but fair. Ashley, your up."

"Yes commander. I won't let you down."

"I don't know what we're gonna find in there, but I won't lie to you. It's not gonna be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more. We don't know how many the collectors have stolen-thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important. What matters is this: Not one more. That's what we can do, here, today. It ends with us. They wanna know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms. Let's bring our people home."

* * *

Everybody made their way out of the ship. Shepard, Miranda, Kasumi and Jack jumped out of the airlock, ready for action. The rest of the crew followed. As the two teams split up, Shepard watched the other crew depart in a different direction. The four women then headed in their direction. Shepard stepped down into the base.

"I'm inside the vetilation shaft, Shepard. It's hot in here, but it's clear as far as I can tell." Tali came over the comm.

"Second team-are you in position?"

"In position. Meet you on the other side of those doors." Ashley confirmed. The four women moved deeper into the room. "Ashley here. We're taking heavy fire, but we're moving forward." Ashley's comm went quiet after the short update. Shepard and her team ripped through the collectors, moving hastily on to the other side of the room.

"I'm stuck. Something's blocking the pipe. Look's like some kind of gate." Tali buzzed on the comm. Shepard opened the valve. "The gate is open. Moving forward!" Tali continued down the ventilation shaft.

They continued to make their way around the corner, instantly taking out the bunch of collectors before them. Tali got stuck again, needing another valve opened. Shepard opened it and moved on. They continued to fight through collectors and open valves until they reached the last one. Shepard sniped the last few collectors in the room and ran over to the master valve. She hit it right away, shooting at the coming reinforcements as they made a dash for the door. Shepard tried getting the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Come in!" Shepard despirately tried to get the teams attention.

Ashley shouted as the door opened. "Look out. Seeker swarms!" She then added as her team entered in a rush. They immediatley shot at the seeker swarms as Tali tried to get the door closed again.

"We're in position" Shepard stood by the door as her team shot at the reinforcements. "We need this door open now!" She shouted depirately.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Ashley shouted as Tali dashed for the other door. The quarian immediately got to work on opening the door that Shepard was stood on the other side of.

"Something's wrong! The door's stuck!" Tali freaked as she couldn't get the door open. All of a sudden the door opened and Shepard's team burst through.

"Here they come!" Shepard shouted as she fired at the enemy. "Fall back!" she ordered, moving back.

"Surpressing fire! Hold the door!" Ashley shouted as she and the other squad members shot at the incoming enemy. They shot the collectors as they came ever closer to the door, the door snapping closed.

"Nice work, Tali. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Shepard puffed as she rested her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Miranda came over and rubbed her back, helping her to breathe, Elise finally standing up and giving her a kiss as thanks.

"Shepard! You need to see this." Ashley claimed, grabbing the commander's attention. The team moved deeper into the room, looking around. The ceilings were covered in those collector pods. There were huge tubes leading from them to another part of the ship. Shepard turned to Ashley, who looked at where Shepard's gaze was. "Look's like one of the missing colonists" the marine observed the woman in the pod. Shepard walked up to it, touching the pod's glass with her hand. The colonist started to move and wake up.

"Shepard-commander. Additional humans. Yoeman Chambers." Legion informed the commander as he looked at yoeman chambers.

"Oh my God!" Jack ran towards the pod, seeing her girlfriend in somewhat of a coma.

"Shiala?" Ashley looked at the only pod with an asari in. If it was all human's, why take one asari? That didn't make sense.

Air started blowing out of the valve on the colonist's pod in front of Shepard. The woman opened her eyes right away in a state of terror. Shepard watched her face rupture in red blotched spots that started bleeding. Shepard alerted into action.

"My God! She's still alive!" She shouted as she dashed towards the pod, trying to open it. She struggled and finally stood back as they watched the woman literally melt in front of them. "Get them out of there! Hurry!" Shepard ordered, dashing for another pod.

The team burst into action, breaking open the pods. They used the butts of their guns to break the glass, freeing the colonists from their collector prison. As each person was freed, Jack finally broke open Kelly's pod, grabbing her as she fell out. Ashley did the same, breaking Shiala free of her pod. Shepard helped a colonist to the floor and looked around. She saw Miranda struggling to get Chakwas' pod open. She rushed to help her girlfriend, pulling the pod's front off, releasing the doctor who fell into Shepard's arms.

"Doctor Chakwas? Are you ok?" She lay the old woman on the floor. Jack helped Kelly up, who stumbled as she took a step, the convict holding her up. Ashley held her girlfriend tightly as she regained conciousness.

"Shepard? You... you came for us." Chakwas was able to speak. Elise reached her hand out, pulling the doctor to her feet.

"No one gets left behind."

"Thank God you got here in time. A few more seconds and... I don't even wanna think about it." Kelly clutched her side in pain as a tear ran down her face. Jack held her tightly.

"The colonists were... processed. Those swarms of little robots, they-melted their bodies into gray liquid and pumped it through these tubes." They looked up at the tubes that Chakwas was talking about.

"Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material?" Shepard looked at the doctor and asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us." The doctor didn't have a better answer.

"So are we. But we still have work to do." Shepard turned her attentions to Miranda. "We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job"

"Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?" Shepard radioed up to the Normandy.

"Roger that, commander. All those tubes above you lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I cannot recommend that. Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun by seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once." EDI came over the comm straight away.

"What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?" Shepard was quick on thinking of an alternative.

"Yes... I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close." Samara spoke up, answering Elise's question.

"I could do it, too. In theory, any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?" Miranda looked over at her girlfriend.

"Samara and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms. The rest of you provide a diversion through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" the operative asked.

"Garrus, you're up."

"I'll keep the defenders busy. You slip around the back." Garrus stated.

"What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard? We're in no shape to fight." Chakwas spoke up.

"Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we need to land back from your position." Joker stated over the comm.

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now." Miranda stated.

"You'll never make it without help. I'll send someone with you. Mordin, you escort them."

"Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there." The salarian activiated his omnitool.

"We've all got our assignments. Let's move out! Miranda, Jack, stay with me. Kasumi you go with the diversion team. Ashley, you're with me."

"Aye aye Skipper." She kissed Shiala on the forhead before making her way over to Shepard. Jack did the same with Kelly before standing with the commander.

"Moving out. Try to stay close commander." Samara said as they entered the chamber with the seeker swarms. They moved forward.

"Garrus here. Team is in position and waiting for your orders, Shepard." His voice came over the comm, filled with static and interference.

"Damn. The swarms are interfering with radio contact. You ready for this?" Shepard puffed as she followed Samara.

"Let's go, commander." The asari said, ready to go.

They made their way through, stopping to fight off husks and collectors, all the while in Samara's biotic field. As they turned the final corner, they made a dash for the doors at the end of the room. Elise shot random husks on the way down, knowing she had to get to those doors as soon as possible as Samara was getting weaker and weaker by the second the longer she held up her biotic field.

"I will hold on... as long... as I can." Samara struggled to speak. The asari started running towards the door as she saw it. Shepard shot more random husks as she moved with the asari. Shepard jumped over the cover barrier as her team shot oncoming collectors.

"Hold on. We're almost there." She stated, as she moved over the cover.

"We should hurry it up quickly, commander." Jack shouted, nailing a collector between the eyes.

"All right, let's move!" Shepard commanded. They moved even closer to the door, shooting the collectors that ran towards them. "They're pushing. Keep it up!"

"Hurry Shepard!" Samara cried. They kept shooting as Samara backed towards the door. The door slid open as they approached it, letting them in. Samara readied all of her energy and blasted every collector in the room with one final blast. She puffed as she broke the biotic field and rushed into the room behind her.

"...do you copy? Come on, Shepard? Where are you?" Garrus screamed down the comm.

"I copy. What's your position?" She held her fingers up to her ear piece.

"We're pinned down at the door. Taking heavy fire." Shepard got straight into action. She signalled her teammates to ready themselves at the door for when the other team came through. She and Miranda took cover on either side of the door.

"We're coming; just hold on!" Shepard shouted. "Get this door open!" She shouted at Samara as she got to work at the control panel. Immediately the door opened and oncoming fire came through. Shepard turned out of cover. "Come on!" Everyone came through, her team providing cover fire. "Seal the door!" Elise commanded. As the door closed, a stray shot made it's way through, hitting Garrus in the stomach. Shepard rushed over to him, watching him get up almost immediately. She patted him on the shoulder before moving on. "Joker? Are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Mordin's group just arrived, Shepard. No casualties." EDI informed.

"Excellent. Now let's make it count." Miranda pushed in her ear piece. "EDI, what's our next step?"

"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."

"Commander? You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through." Joker buzzed on the other end of the comm. Shepard jumped up onto the platform so that she was overlooking everybody.

"We need to finish this before they get through." She looked out over her squad.

"Pick a team to go with you, and leave the others here to defend the position. That should by you some time." Miranda stood in front of the squad and looked up at Elise.

"Miranda, Jack, Ashley, back with me" Shepard gestured to them and they got up onto the platform. She held Miranda up.

"Ready Skipper" Ashley beamed.

"Ready Shep." Jack stated.

"I'm with you commander." Miranda smiled, grabbing hold of her girlfriends hand and givign it a quick squeeze before letting it go again. "Anything to say before we do this?" Miranda looked at her.

"The collectors, the Reapers-they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything-everyone. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale. It's been a long journey, and no one's making it out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud." Shepard gave her speech.

"We'll do our best. Good luck, Shepard" Samara stated. At that moment, the platform they were stood on whirred to life.

They made their way from platform to platform, ripping through husks and collectors. As they defeated the last collector, they made their way to the master control panel. As Shepard activated the platform, they started to move.

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot. EDI. What can you tell us? What are they doing?" Shepard and her crew readied themselves.

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It's emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive." The platform they were on moved at a steady pace. "Shepard. If my calculations are correct, the super-structure... is a Reaper." The platform moved, revealing a huge skeleton-like Reaper.

"Not just any Reaper-a human Reaper." They looked up at the massive super-structure.

"Precisely." EDI added. Their platform connected with the master platforms, activating the Reaper in front of them. The tubes that led to it were filled with a pink-ish liquid. "It appears that collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

"This thing is an abomination. EDI, how do we destroy it?"

"The large tubes injecting the liquid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall."

"Give us a minute, EDI. We've gotta take care of some old friends first." Shepard stated, watching two more platforms connect to theirs. They managed to take them down without breaking a sweat.

"Shoot the tubes!" Miranda shouted as soon as the last collector was taken care of.

Elise packed a punch and managed to take out two before the metal shutter closed over the remaining tubes once more. More platforms flew in, presenting more collectors. Her team made quick work of them. Once the shutters opened once more, her team let loose and destroyed the final two tubes. The Reaper started to break free of the supports just as EDI had said. Elise stepped up to the edge of the platform, watching the Reaper fall into the black depths of the collector base.

"Shepard to ground team. Status report."

"It's Thane. We are holding, but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable."

"Head to the Normandy. Joker-prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high." She then leant down over where she had to put the device in.

"Roger that, Commander" Joker confirmed.

"Ok, let's do this thing." Shepard planted the device, setting it ready for detonation. "Let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart." As she stood up, the platforms they were standing on started to creak and move.

"Oh, fuck!" Jack shouted, pointing to the huge human Reaper that was now grasping onto the platforms and climbing up.

The women fired at it, hitting it in it's structural weak points, it's eyes. It fired larva at them before it dissapeared again. Then collectors came and the team got rid of them, casuing the Reaper to appear again. The team continued this process until they hit it good once and for all. The Reaper's eyes exploded, and one of it's arms fell onto the platform, knocking one of Elise's crew memebrs over, causing them to slide down it. Elise rushed to their aid.

"Oh my God! Miranda!" Elise gasped, immediatley sliding down to stop her lover from falling. She grabbed her hand just in time and pulled her back over the ledge. The platforms them continued to shake and shift with the impact.

Shepard lifted the heavy beam that was on top of her, standing up. She rushed over to Jack and rolled her over, the convict opening her eyes. Elise helped her up, looking around. She spotted Ashley and ran over to her, Jack helping to lift the beam off her. She panicked before seeing Miranda wedged under a heavy steel beam like Ashley. She ran over to her, her other two teammates helping her lift the beam off her lover.

"Miranda? You ok?" She said as she held her limp form. She feared the worst before she heard a cough as Miranda came to life in her arms.

"Hey" She said before Shepard helped her up.

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?" Joker stressed through the comm.

"I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"All survivors on board. We're just waiting on you." Elise turned around and saw a seeker swarm forming.

"Move! Now!" Elise ordered her team to run. They started running from the swarms behind them.

_"Human, you've changed nothing."_ Harbinger echoed as Shepard fired a few more shots before continuing to run. _"Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater."_ Shepard continued to run with her teammates in front of her. _"That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."_ Harbinger continued to echo as they ran for their lives.

More collectors readied their guns as they chased Shepard's team. As they ran up the final hill, the Normandy appered, letting them know that they were close to escaping. As it appeared next to them, the airlock opened, revealing Joker with an assault rifle. As the team ran towards the Normandy, he shot the collectors that were pursuing them. Miranda, Ashley, and Jack jumped into the airlock. But, a flying beam that had come loose destroyed the platform they had used to jump, leaving a huge gap. Shepard ran as fast as her legs would let her and made a leap of faith for the airlock. She barely managed to reach it, Miranda pulling her up before the airlock door closed. Joker ran back into the cockpit and threw his gun on the floor.

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight-"

"Yeah, I get the gist of it, EDI! Hold on!" He shouted, sitting back in his seat.

The Normandy flew straight out of the base, escaping the oncoming blast. The base errupted and blew apart, sending a shockwave of a blast through the entire homeworld. The Normandy prepared to fly through the relay as the blast blew towards them.

_"You have failed. We will find another way. Releasing control."_ Harbinger echoed.

As the blast tugged on their tails, the Normandy hit the relay, blasting out of the homeworld and avoiding ultimate destruction. Elise made her way up to her and Miranda's cabin, changing into her captain's BDU'sbefore going back down to the CIC. She walked past her squad, who were all intact. They had done humanity one of it's biggest favours, and she was proud of them for risking their lives for her kind. She had watched her crew grow and change in so many ways on this mission. Not to mention herself. She had met the love of her life. She smiled in victory. Jack hugged Kelly, nodding at Elise as she walked past. Ashley was doing the same with Shiala, but held her hand out and shook it with her commander. Joker walked up to Elise and handed her a datapad. It displayed information and pictures of a Reaper. She nodded at him in thanks and he got back to work. As Elise looked out at the space before her, she knew exactly what was staring back, and she was ready for it. She heard the clicking of boots on the metal floor and turned around to see the love of her life running up to her. She smiled and held her arms open, catching her and spinning her around. She wrapped her arms around Elise's neck and they kissed in front of everyone, earning a round of applause.

"We did it!" She said as she and Elise rested their foreheads together.

"We did" They kissed once more, not wanting to ever let eachother go.

* * *

**TBC _(Not the last chapter people! :D)_**


	12. Chapter 12

As much as I would like to own them, all characters and main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I feel as if it's time that I owe you a new chapter. Enjoy!

Here we are... 'THE NORMANDY WDC' (That's the name for this chapter, and I hope it lives up to it. This should be good :D...)

* * *

The squad were in the med bay. They had been taking it in turns of two to go in and get checked out by Chakwas. Miranda had already finished and gone up to her and Elise's cabin. It was Jack and Shepard's turn to be examined. They luckily only had a few scratches. Once they were sorted, Chakwas let them go. Ashley, Elise and Jack stayed in the mess until everyone else was gone, chatting and joking. They then started to exchange stories about previous situations that they had been in. It made for interesting talk between them.

* * *

Elise made her way up to her cabin. The Normandy was making steady progress towards the citadel for repairs at the expense of the council on Councilor Anderson's request. Elise certainly wasn't complaining. As the doors to the elevator whirred open, she entered her and her lover's cabin. It was late, as she had just finished chatting and joking with Ashley and Jack in the mess. She remembered a comment that Ashley made and smiled.

_"Ok, so we're on Feros, making our way back to the colony. We exit the mako, ready to face the Thorian controlled colonists. Shepard briefs me and Liara before we hit the door controls. But, before we can make our way to the controls, me and Liara see this thorian creeper awaken. On first instinct I pull my gun out and start shooting. When Shepard turns around to see what the hell it is I'm shooting at, it's literally inches away. Luckily, Liara blew its head up with her biotics and Shepard screamed as the head exploded inches from her face. She stumbles and hits the mako and falls over. She's supposed to be a hard ass, but I've never seen her so scared. I say, 'Your such a pussy commander' and Liara chuckles and says 'It was quite funny' and we both laughed at her. It was one of those priceless moments that you just had to be there to see." Jack listened attentively to the marine, laughing at Shepard's cowardliness._

_"I always knew you were a pussy commander, but never that much!" the convict laughed._

_"It was just that once" Elise defended, holding one of her fingers up to illustrate her point._

_"Yeah right. I'm hardly gonna believe that one Shep" Jack snorted, gulping down her drink._

_"I wouldn't either. There's plenty of other moments where she's acted stupid. I wouldn't even have enough time if I were to account for all of them!" Ashley chuckled._

As she scanned the room, she immediately admired the beautiful figure on her bed. Miranda was sat in nothing but Elise's N7 boxer shorts and N7 t-shirt. She had never seen something so erotic and beautiful in her whole life. She grinned as she watched Miranda lay in a seductive position, exaggerating every curve of her well-toned body.

"Are you going to come over here commander?" the operative purred.

"Oh, yeah" Elise snapped back out of her daydream and made her way over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed, Miranda beneath her. The raven-haired woman tugged on the commander's shirt.

"Off" she purred.

The commander happily complied and pulled off her shirt, revealing a perfectly toned, athletic muscular body. Elise kissed her on the neck, Miranda eliciting a moan at the pleasure. Elise's soft lips made their way down to the neckline of the t-shirt, wanting to pull it off so that she could go further. Miranda surprised her by turning her over so that she was on top of her, straddling her waist. Elise just sat there in complete awe as Miranda slowly, seductively, and graciously pulled her shirt off, revealing a bare chest. Elise admired the perfectly shaped form in front of her, immediately making her way back to the bottom of Miranda's neck. Miranda moaned in pleasure at the contact of Elise's lips on her bare skin.

"Fuck" the operative gasped in pleasure. Elise stopped momentarily and looked up at her girlfriend.

"I love you Miri"

"I loved you too." As soon as she said it, Elise got straight back to work on pleasing her lover.

* * *

1 Day later...

Elise dressed herself in her casual clothes. A plain white v-neck tee and a pair of jeans and sneakers. It felt good to finally be putting on some clothes other than her normal, on duty spectre uniform. Sure, she was proud to wear her uniform, but she needed to have a break to feel normal for at least once in her life. She walked up to her private terminal, hearing Miranda in the shower. She smiled as she turned to the terminal. There were two new messages. One from Tali about tech upgrades (most probably some new games for the new gaming apps for the omnitool), and one from Mordin. The salarian's email was untitled and encrypted. She opened it and decrypted it, curious to see what the doctor was sending her. The first line was bold and underlined.

**'CREATIVE USE OF BIOTICS'**

Elise laughed, knowing that this was Mordin's way of giving her advice. She made a mental note to send him a message and thank him. She closed the email, making sure that no one else could read it except her and Miranda. She looked up from her terminal, through the glass in front of her. Her and Miranda's bags were now packed ready for their departure. Anderson had also checked the whole Normandy crew into a hotel on the citadel while the Normandy underwent repairs. Not to mention, he had heard news of Shepard and Miranda's relationship, booking them into the 'so called' honeymoon suite. Sure, the squad got better rooms than the rest of the crew for their dedication on the battlefield, but the councilor had made sure Elise and her XO got the best room to share. She sure wasn't complaining. As soon as she stepped off this ship, she was just Elise Shepard. She wasn't a commander, or the saviour of the citadel, she was a normal person.

As she lost herself in thought, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice came from behind her.

"Thinking." she felt the perfectly curved body press up against her.

"About what?"

"About how much I'm going to enjoy this shore leave." Elise turned around so that she could wrap her arms around Miranda's waist. She leant in to kiss her, but was interrupted by Joker. "What is it Joker?" the two women rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"We'll be arriving at the citadel in five minutes. Enjoy your shore leave commander."

"Thanks Joker. You too" Elise looked Miranda in the eyes. "Now, where were we?" she smirked.

"Here" the woman in her arms tilted her head up so that she could meet her lips. They kissed passionately, continuing to deepen the kiss.

The Normandy finally arrived at the Citadel, docking. It was ready for repairs. The crew filtered out, the squad following. Elise and Miranda were the last ones to leave as usual. They stepped off the Normandy for the first time in a while, carrying their bags with them.

* * *

As they finally checked into their hotel room, Elise plopped down onto the bed. She sprawled herself out, relishing the softness and comfort of her and Miranda's bed. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed herself. She was surprised when she felt Miranda straddle her. She opened one eye.

"And what may you be doing?" she chuckled.

"Why, enjoying myself commander. I'm enjoying having my own bed on solid ground."

"Is that all?"

"Well, maybe this too." Miranda leant down and kissed Elise with a raw passion.

10 minutes later, and they had managed to keep their clothes on, meaning that they only had an intense make out session. They were interrupted by the comm next to their bed. Miranda rolled off Shepard and snuggled up next to her, resting her hand on the commander's chest. Elise reached over and pressed the holographic interface.

"What is it?" She knew it was one of her crew. The voice came over the loudspeaker so that both women could hear.

"Yo, what's up Shep? Me and some of the girls have decided that we're going drinking tonight. We're the Normandy's official Women's Drinking Club! You have got to come to the Dark Star Lounge tonight! Bring cheerleader if you want. But, don't be a pussy commander." Jack sounded drunk already.

"Ok. Let me think about it. I'll send you my answer through my omnitool."

"Nice. Oh, and dress up all fancy. Like a shirt and shit. Don't ask me why, but it was Kelly's stupid idea. Oh well, I loves her anyways. Later Shepard." Jack turned the comm off, ending the short transmission.

"So, do you wanna go?" Elise asked.

"Only if you are. We need to unwind Shepard. It _is_ the first night of shore leave. We can't let Jack down or she'll kick our arses with her biotics."

"Ok, it's settled then. Tonight, we go to the Dark Star Lounge." Elise smiled, returning to what she was doing before, kissing Miranda.

* * *

Shepard plodded bare foot out of the shower, Miranda close in tow. The operative sat on the bed in just a towel, watching her lover pick out her clothes. As Elise pulled on a pair of jeans, Miranda smiled at the sight.

"Something caught your eye, Miss Lawson?" She turned slightly to see her girlfriend blush. She chuckled and went back to searching for a shirt to wear.

She finally picked out one of her many dress shirts and a pair of sneakers. As she stood in the mirror adjusting her shirt, Miranda came up from behind. Elise turned around and Miranda adjusted her collar. They kissed before Miranda went to pick out an outfit. Elise sat on the bed and began to watch her.

"No peaking. I want it to be a surprise. Go and play on your omnitool or something." Miranda came over and kissed Elise on the forehead.

"Whatever floats your boat Miri." Elise kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom and sitting on the couch. She brought up her omnitool and started playing a game that Garrus had sent her. Damn pyjacks.

20 minutes later, she heard the sound of heels and spun around. Miranda was stood in the doorway of the bedroom in a tight fitting dress, that looked just casual enough to wear to a club. Her hair was down and the light illuminated her face. Elise stood up.

"Wow... you look... amazing" Elise blushed.

"I do?" Miranda purred as she walked towards the blushing commander.

"Yeah, of course." She let her hands travel down the curvaceous body before letting them finally rest on the small of Miranda's back.

"Well, let me tell you this... this is all for you. And, I want to try some new skills I acquired. Oh, don't think you're the only one who read that email this morning. I was up before you, and it was encrypted for us two only." Miranda teased, whispering in the commanders ear. She kissed the lobe as she finished, slightly biting down and nuzzling it. She knew damn well it was making the commander hot and bothered.

"Damn, why have you got to be so hot?" Elise panted. Miranda gave her a devilish smile.

"Maybe, I should be asking you the same question." Miranda fired back. Elise just smiled and pulled Miranda even closer, commencing to kiss her with a raw passion. As they got into it, they heard the main door to their suite chime. They made they're way, hand in hand, to the door, knowing that their company for the evening had arrived.

"Hey, what's up Shep!" Jack greeted, hyper from being off duty. Her arm was draped over Kelly's shoulder, holding the yeoman close.

"Hey skipper." Ashley had her arm around Shiala. Shepard looked at the rest of the women in the hallway. Tali, Kasumi, Samara, and Gabby were all there too.

"Welcome to the Normandy''s official Women's Drinking Club!" Jack blurted out. Miranda and Shepard just looked and smiled at each other before leaving their suite.

* * *

4 Hours later...

Jack and Ashley sat with Shepard in their booth while watching their girlfriends dancing. Tali was passed out with her head on the table. They had found out early on after her first drink that she was a lightweight. Duly noted, Shepard thought to herself.

"Ash, you have a tattoo?" Jack slurred.

"No. But I was thinking of getting one." The marine sipped her drink.

"Nice, I know Shep here has one. The N7 logo on her armour with her armour accent instead of the red."

"I remember that." Ash reminisced.

"She did mention she wanted a new one too. Anyway, I think that we should all go get one together before we leave the Citadel on a new ass kicking mission. Guess what I'd have?" Jack chirped.

"What?" Ashley and Shepard said in sync with each other.

"'KELLY' tattooed big and bold right over my ass!" Jack laughed. The two women sat with her joined in with her laughing.

Miranda, Kelly, and Shiala came over from the dance floor and pulled the three joking women to their feet. As they entered the crowd, Miranda guided Shepard's hands down to her hips. The raven haired woman stood with her back pressed against Shepard's front. They let the music take them away. It was as if the whole galaxy melted away and it was only those two people in the whole universe. Miranda's movements hypnotised Elise as she swayed to the beat. The adrenaline pumped through the commanders body. Usually, she was so used to it as she felt it every time she was on the battlefield. But, right now, it felt as if it was a whole new experience. Their bodies became one as they moved in sync with each other to the beat.

1 Hour later...

Shepard helped Kasumi carry Tali out of the club, the rest of the drinking party following. They heard a Turian shout towards them, and they all turned to face him.

"Hey, you in the black dress. Yeah, you. You're sexy. Matter of fact, you don't have a boyfriend do you? Why don't you come with me and I'll show you a real good time. If your lucky, I might even tip you!" He called. Elise's face lit up with anger as she heard him disrespect her girlfriend. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, looking at Elise.

"That just so happen's to be my girlfriend." Miranda stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe she would like to came and tell me that to my face yourself."

"My pleasure." Elise made Ashley help Kasumi to hold up Tali while she went to sort this problem out. She walked up to him, fuming. "Why don't you shut your face? I'm a spectre and I'm not afraid to use my authority against you."

"Oh, a spectre. I'm so scared."

"You wanna say that again?"

"Fuck you." he smirked.

"Fuck you" Elise snapped back.

She made sure that he was the one to hit first, then she wouldn't get blamed for starting a fight. The turian punched her but missed, Elise ducking straight away. As they brawled outside of the club, they wondered where the security was. The girls tried to stop them but they couldn't even get close. They were glad no one else was around to see and report this. Before Elise knew it, she felt a deep slash and saw blood dripping down her arm. As she examined her wound, she saw the glint of a blade and then fell to the floor, being smacked right on the nose by a heavy fist. She looked up at the panting turian and gave him a death glare. That was it. She stood up and punched him in the eye, then kicking him before finally landing a punch squarely in between the eyes. He fell over and passed out. Miranda rushed over to her girlfriend's aid.

"Hey, you ok?" She examined the soldier all over.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel. You've got a wound on your arm and your nose is bleeding." Miranda wrapped her arms around Elise to steady her before all the women made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

Elise sat down on the sofa in the lounge area as Miranda went into the bathroom to fetch the med kit. She came back out with 4 tubes of medigel, a bandage and a small plaster. She sat down next to her girlfriend before taking off her main shirt and applying the gel to her wounds.

"This is gonna be cold ok?" Elise just nodded.

As Miranda tentatively worked the medigel into Elise's arm wound, the commander gasped at the sudden coldness in her wound. It was deeper than Miranda had expected. It took two whole tubes before she could finally wrap the bandage around her arm. She then got to work on Elise's nose. Luckily, it wasn't broken, just bruised. She applied more medigel before putting the small plaster on the bridge and kissing it better. Elise smiled and kissed Miranda as a thank you.

"We'll go see Chakwas in the morning and make sure you're ok, but right now let's go to bed." The operative stood up, offering her hand. Elise took her hand and they made their way into their bedroom, getting changed and slipping into bed. Elise embraced Miranda from behind as the operative lay back into the commander's arms. The next day was going to eventful, they could just tell.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Shout out to Peewit22. Thanks for the mention. I really appreciate it and I'm glad I could help you. Lovin' the story so far, keep it up. I'll be watchin' :D

Ok, more fun on the citadel...

(P.S: I absolutely love the Ash/Shiala pairing right now. I also wanted to focus on the other couples in this chapter, as it can't be Shep/Miri ALL the time. I like to think of this chapter as a learning curve for Jack. Anyways, I saw the new screenshot of the alternate appearances for squad members in ME3 that comes with the collectors edition of the game. Ash looks amazing! I might incorporate that into this story, we'll have to see what happens.)

* * *

Elise yawned as she stood outside of Doctor Chakwas' door. Miranda had woken her up earlier than she would have liked, meaning that not only was she in pain, but she was tired too. Not the best combination ever. The door to the room hissed open.

"Ah, commander Shepard, come in." The three women entered the room. Miranda and Elise sat on the couch while Chakwas went to get her portable med kit. After a few minutes, she came back out holding a red medical duffel bag. "Right, what seems to be the problem commander?"

"I got in a fight with a turian last night and he caught me by surprise by pulling a blade on me. He caught my arm." Shepard lifted her arm, showing the doctor her bandaged wound.

"Ok, let's take a look" The doctor gently took off the bandage, examining the deep cut on the commanders arm. "Ok, it's a lot deeper than I expected, but nothing serious. It's not infected, but you will need some more medi-gel for that and you will have to watch how you use your arm in case you damage it even more."

"Right. Got it doc." Shepard let the doctor do her thing, patching up her arm before sending the couple on their way.

* * *

1 Hour later...

Ashely and Shiala were walking hand in hand as they went shopping on the citadel. Miranda and Shepard were doing the same, walking right beside them. Jack watched the other two couples holding hands, and decided to go for the explicit option. She smirked and sneakily lowered her hand onto Kelly's backside and squeezing, earning a squeal from the yoeman. Jack grinned as everyone turned to face her to see why Kelly had made that sound. She shrugged her shoulders and they all continued walking as if nothing had happened. Jack looked at Kelly and the yoeman gave her an annoyed look before kissing her and whispering in her ear.

"You are not getting away with that" She simply said before grabbing Jack's hand and continuing to walk on.

* * *

20 Minutes later they were all standing in a gift shop. Ashley stood beside her asari lover and rested her hand on Shiala's waist. She felt the warmth of the skin through the fabric of the asari's clothes with her fingertips, relishing the feeling. She smiled and kissed the asari's neck, knowing that it was a sensitive spot. Shiala looked up, still holding a necklace that she was looking at in one of her green tanned hands. She craned her neck to observe Ashley's face. The marine smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. Shiala didn't resist, but instead, welcomed the gesture. As Ashley broke the kiss, she moved directly behind the asari and placed her hands around her waist, embracing her from behind. She then rested her head on Shiala's shoulder, looking at the object she was holding.

"What's that?" She asked, looking at the brightly coloured necklace.

"It's a Thessian necklace. It has jewels in it that are native to Thessia." Ash knew exactly what she was talking about. She watched her lover examine the item with her soft fingertips, sensually and delicately. Ash kissed the asari's neck once more before continuing.

"Do you want it?" She inhaled Shiala's soft and intoxicating perfume.

"What? Really? I didn't think you could afford it Ashley." The asari turned slightly, flashing a surprised look at her lover.

"Let's just say the commander gave me a little extra in my paycheck when she cashed in some of the cargo she had lying around. Now come on, let's go pay for it." Ashley let go of Shiala's waist and grabbed her free hand, gently pulling her along with her towards the counter.

* * *

30 Minutes later, the group were in yet another store, looking at more useless objects, only this time, it was a pet store. To be more precise, a fish store, as those were the only pets that people could get permits for on the citadel. The store was dark, the only light being the blue eery glow that was coming from the tanks themselves. It created a close and intimate atmosphere, adding to the pleasure of the browsing and purchasing experience. It was calm and peaceful, a change from the everyday hustle and bustle of the citadel outside.

"No, I don't want a fish. Fuck them, you have to always make sure their not dead all the time. When I come back from a mission, I wanna do other things, like fucking you, not cleaning out dead fish. Forget it." Jack stated, getting defensive.

"Ok, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off." Kelly raised her hands up in mock surrender.

"Let me get you something for a change. Your the one who has to put up with me for fucking ages. The least I can do is buy you something nice." Kelly turned around in surprise.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so sentimental sometimes."

"Yeah, but your the only one who will ever see it, right? If you tell anyone, I'll fucking torture you, or fuck you, either way is fine with me." Jack smirked, earning a playful punch in the arm from Kelly.

"Not in public." She smiled.

"Why not? It's a rush!" Jack laughed, Kelly joining in.

As Jack looked around, she saw Shepard and Miranda talking. They were discussing the Thessian fish in the tank before them. Miranda picked up a free book on caring for tropical fish and skimmed through it with Elise, talking about it as she did. They then kissed sweetly before Shepard put her hand on Miranda's waist and they continued talking. She then looked over at Ashley and Shiala who were sat on the viewing bench in front of another massive blue tank. The asari had her head on Ashley's shoulder, as the marine whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Occasionally there was giggle and a laugh, harmless fluff. Jack felt left out. She felt odd. Maybe she should give this love thing a try. It couldn't hurt right? Right?

Jack turned to face Kelly and pulled the yoeman close to her. She wrapped her strong arms around the petite waist and held Kelly tight. Kelly smiled at the sudden gesture and rested her arms around Jack's neck. As they rested their heads together and kissed sweetly, Kelly admired her girlfriend for stepping out of her tough and personal comfort zone to try something new and delicate.

Shepard turned around briefly before suddenly turning back to face Miranda.

"Hey, look at Jack." Shepard whispered. She waited for her lover to look and turn her attentions back to her.

"It's nice to see her out of her comfort zone. Something must have gotten her to change her mind. I don't know what, but I like it." Miranda said, leaning her head on Elise's shoulder as they looked at the fish tank in front of them.

Jack saw Miranda glace at her before looking back at Shepard. It felt weird, being looked at. But, it also felt good. She was doing something that didn't come naturally to her, and she loved it.

* * *

1 Hour later...

Miranda entered the doors to her and Elise's cabin on the Normandy. They had come back to put Elise's new fish in the tank. Miranda studied the casual commander. The woman she was seeing was not her commander, but just Elise Shepard. A normal, everyday human. She was in casual clothes, intensely looking at the book that she had in her hands. She was stood in front of the fish tank trying to read the owners handbook for the new tropical fish she had bought. For the first time, Miranda saw her wearing glasses. The operative walked up to her, standing behind her and embracing her from behind.

"Hey, I've never seen you wearing glasses before."

"I know. I'm supposed to wear them as I'm short sighted. Hence the visor in combat."

"How come you don't wear them all the time?"

"I've never really thought about it. I think I will though. Keep a close eye Lawson." She went back to studying the book in her hands. She felt Miranda rest her head against her shoulder. She examined the tiny writing. Half of the page was in another alien language and she was finding it hard to understand the English translation of that alien language. She huffed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"This damned handbook is hard to read. Half of it is in a messed up alien language and the English parts are so small I can't read them even when my glasses are on." Elise let her hands fall to her sides, still holding the book.

"Here" Miranda guided Elise to the chair by the sofa. She sat her down and started massaging her shoulders, slowly and tentatively. She eased out the tension and frustration that had been eating at the commander the whole day.

"So, when are we finishing this shore leave? Do yo have any plans and ideas on what to do when they Normandy's been repaired?" Miranda kneaded her fingers soothingly into the commander's shoulders.

"Well, we'll leave when the Normandy's finished. It should take about a week. After that, I don't know. Maybe go to the colonies that had been abducted, help the council clean up what's left of them. I'm sure Anderson or Hackett have a mission for me to go on. But, I want to spend this time with you. In that time, I want to upgrade the whole crew. And what I mean by that is to upgrade everything from armour to pistol grips. A total overhaul for when the reapers finally arrive. So, that means I want you in heavier armour."

"What's wrong with my outfit now?"

"It's alright for walking around the Normandy, but it's not really protecting you in battle is it? That goes for everyone, from Garrus to Samara. I want you all ready. I know that all of you are staying, so I want the best for you so that you can survive the missions ahead of us." Elise got lost in Miranda's mesmerising touch.

"Ok, I know you know what your doing so I won't press." Miranda stopped massaging, surprising Elise.

She then stood in front of the commander and smiled. She took Elise's hand and guided her onto the couch. She took her glasses off and gently put them down on the coffee table before sitting on the commander's lap. Elise wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her head on her bicep. Miranda kissed the top of her head, making her feel loved and cared for. This was a moment that Elise never thought she'd feel. She had dreamed about it for so long, just little moments like this with her love, relishing the feeling emotionally and physically. This was Elise Shepard. No one else, just her as a normal person. Miranda eventually broke the soft, but sweet silence.

"Are we sleeping here tonight?"

"Let's go back to the hotel. We'll have a meal and find a way to entertain ourselves for a few hours."

"I'm sure you know plenty of ways miss Shepard. Plenty of ways." Miranda smirked.

"You know me so well." Elise chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

The whole squad entered the armour shop. Elise had stayed true to her word and sent out a message to every squad member telling them that they needed to be outfitted before they left the citadel.

As they all went off in different directions, Jack, Miranda, Ashley and Shepard made their way over to the human armours. Jack refused to wear anything but her biker outfit so Elise just left it. Although, she did manage to get her to upgrade her visor. Apart from that, Elise wasn't getting anything else out of her. She didn't want to get on her bad side anytime soon. She helped Miranda pick out an armour similar to her old Cerberus assault gear, but with blue accents and the spectre logo. Ashley discussed medical exoskeletons and kinetic reinforcement materials with Shepard. They knew what they were talking about, and they knew their tech. Ashley finally picked out something to reinforce her current armour that Shepard had specially made for her. Then, it was Shepard's turn. She did the exact same as Ashley and reinforced her current armour as their was no need to fully upgrade. Shepard then helped the rest of the squad pick out good armours. Chakwas was there at Shepard's request to help with the medical side of things and to help pick the best medical upgrades for them.

Eventhough they had spent a fortune on the upgrades, not to mention weapon upgrades too, Anderson had paid for all of it, pulling strings as he was a councilor. Elise certainly wasn't complaining. Especially when he had even repaired and upgraded the Normandy at his expense. Elise always looked up to him as the father she never had. She was proud to know him, and she was spoilt rotten.

* * *

The Normandy was finished. The council had stayed true to their word and gave it top priority. It was sat in it's dock and ready to go. Joker was already glued into his seat. He had turned up two hours before to make sure everything was running perfectly before they took off. Elise stood outside the Normandy's airlock. She had her black and blue N7 t-shirt on and her usual on-duty military cargo bottoms and boots. She looked at Miranda before looking at the ship. Back to the usual routine, she thought.

Ashley and Shiala walked up to them, but Shepard was taken back by Ashley's new appearance. She had her hair down, and flowing around her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked worriedly as she saw her commander's face. "I can put it back up if you want." She panicked.

"My love, calm down" Shiala lifted her hand up to Ashley's face caressing her chin. It soothed her instantly.

"Ash, it's fine. It looks good. Keep it." Elise smiled.

"See, I told you." Shiala stated, matter-of-factly before kissing Ashley on the cheek.

"Ok" Was all the marine said before blushing at her stupid actions.

"She was so worried. I told her to relax, but she couldn't. She was just being silly." Shiala said as she looked at her lover, resting her hands on Ashley's shoulders. She blushed even more before everyone laughed and started to make their way onto the ship.

Miranda and Elise entered the ship hand in hand, as did Ashley and Shiala. They made their way up to their cabin, dropped their bags and immediately made their way down to the CIC to brief the whole crew. Elise stood on the galaxy map podium and looked out at the crew in front of her. Miranda was stood at Elise's private terminal as her second in command and Kelly was stood with Jack at her workstation. Ashley stood with Shiala and the rest of the squad, looking at the commander in front of them.

"Ok, today is the day we head out. Thank you for being prompt and on time. I really appreciate it. Thank you for not leaving. It means a great deal to me just knowing that I have a great crew behind me looking after and running this ship. Thank you for bearing with me on things, I look forward to seeing what comes our way next. Keep up the good work. Here's to everybody, including the Normandy. I am forever in your debt." Everybody clapped as the commander said her welcome back speech. "Thank you. Now, everybody to their work stations. We have plenty of work to do. Joker, get us out of here." Elise looked at her pilot, who nodded. Garrus then helped him back to the cockpit to take off.

As everybody dispersed, Elise stood down off her podium and stepped up to her terminal next to Miranda. She wrapped her arms around the slim woman who automatically rested her arms around the commanders neck. Elise kissed her softly, not caring who was watching. Miranda rested her head on Elise's forehead, seeing Jack and Kelly behind them. Jack was leant up against Kelly's terminal with Kelly stood between her legs. They were kissing and sharing a few sweet nothings and giggles between themselves. Elise was just about to start kissing her girlfriend again when she heard a beep to signify that she had a new email.

"I'd better take that. I'll read it up in our cabin"

"Ok, call me up when your done." Miranda smiled with her eyes closed.

"Ok. But first, come here." Miranda chuckled at Elise's feistyness before letting the woman kiss her.

Elise then walked into the elevator. She winked at Miranda before the doors closed. As she stepped into her cabin, she made her way for the private terminal on her desk. As she clicked on the new email, the wall in front of her that proudly showed off all of her model ships turned black. Captain Anderson came on over the comm link. It was a pre-recorded message from earlier that day.

"Commander Shepard. Good luck. Now, I'm sure your itching to get back into action, so I have something for you. I have just received word that the crash site of the original Normandy has been found. The Alliance felt as if you should leave a monument at the site to honour the Normandy's success and help in the battle of the citadel and bringing down Saren. I know Ashley is with you, but I know you would want to go down on your own. There is no threat for you to worry about so you don't need a team. Good luck Shepard. It's been a long time, but the Normandy deserves to be known for what it did for the galaxy. The coordinates have been uploaded to your galaxy map. Anderson out." Elise watched as the screen in front of her went back to normal. She just leant up against the desk behind her for a few minutes, taking in what Anderson had said. She finally broke out of her thoughts and called for EDI.

"EDI, tell Joker to set a course for the Normandy crash site. Oh, and tell Miranda that she can come up now."

"Yes Shepard."

Elise plodded down over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, thinking about the old Normandy. The memories that she had experienced whilst on it. The crew that had served and lost their lives on it. Hell, she had lost her life on it, but she was going back to re-visit it. To re-live those fond memories. She remembered back to the memories of her, Ashley, Tali, Liara and Garrus in the mess joking and having fun and playing games. She remembered reciting poetry with Ashley down in the cargo hold, or discussing the tech of the Mako with Garrus. She remembered the conversations with Wrex about his life as a Krogan and being a mercenary. She fondly remembered spending time with Tali and engineer Adams in the engine room, discussing the tech of the Normandy. She missed the old days, but she knew she had to re-visit it one last time and finally put it to rest. She wished that she could have the whole squad back to help her do it, but it just wasn't possible.

"Hey, you ok?" Miranda broke Elise out of her thoughts as she came down the steps and walked towards her.

"Oh, yeah. Just got a message from Anderson. It shook me up a bit, that's all." Elise watched Miranda sit down next to her.

"What was it about?" She rubbed the commander's back, urging her to go on.

"The Alliance found the crash site of the original Normandy and they want me to go and place a monument there to honour it."

"Ok, you'll be fine. If I know you, you'll be finally putting it to rest. Then, you can move on with your life. Come here." Miranda pulled Elise into a tight embrace. The commander sobbed quietly as Miranda held her close.


	14. Chapter 14

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Thx for all the awesome reviews and love. I appreciate them and I'm happy your loving the story so far! :D

Ok, a lot of reflection time for Shepard. Some more individual couple scenes too.

_Kuchibeni: Also white and red (known as a "lipstick" fish with a white body and red markings around the mouth) is said to inspire long lasting, loving relationships._

* * *

Miranda's eyes slowly opened. She relished the feeling of the commanders warmth next to her. She averted her gaze to the vanguard next to her. Elise was lying on her front with her arms above her head, revealing her strong and toned almost-bare back (the only thing she had on, a single black bra). But, there was something different about it that she hadn't noticed before. She frowned just as the commander woke up and craned her head to look at her.

"Miri, you ok?" She slowly woke up, watching the frowning woman before her.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Miranda sounded harsher than she intended.

"What one?" Great, Elise thought. Me and my big mouth.

"The one on your back."

"The other day. How come you haven't noticed it?"

"I don't know. I just haven't payed attention I guess."

"You don't seem too happy about it. Don't you like it?"

"It's not that. It's beautiful. It's just that I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner."

"Ok, so what do you think?" Shepard relaxed on the bed on her front once more so that Miranda could look at it.

"It's amazing" She smiled with tears in her eyes. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but let out a tear from her watering eyes. It ran down her face as she smiled at the commanders new tattoo. "What does it mean?"

"Well, I wanted to get something meaningful. I'm a lot more spiritual than you think. The Kuchibeni koi is said to inspire long lasting, loving relationships. So, it made sense to have that intertwined with your name. It's quite straightforward if you put your mind to it. I want my relationship with you to be long lasting and forever loving. I made sure I knew what I was having done before I went through with it." Elise felt Miranda's soft fingertips across her shoulders as she explained what the tattoo was about.

"When did you get it done?"

"About three days ago. Jack and Ashley got ones done too." Elise froze when she heard a sob come from Miranda. She immediately turned her head to see her lover crying. She instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around her, letting the operative cry into her chest. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so lucky to have you. I never thought anyone would feel so deeply for me. That was so thoughtful." she sniffled. Elise smiled in relief. She pulled away slightly, making Miranda look into her eyes.

"I've always felt deeply for you. I can be myself around you. I've never felt so at peace when I'm with you. I get butterflies just looking at you filling out a report for god sakes!" They both chuckled. "No matter what I do, I will always come back to you, and only you. I've found my love, and I will fight to end for our future. These reapers won't stand a chance. We've done the impossible. We survived the suicide mission. And, I've done the one thing I never thought I would ever do. I fell in love. And with the one and only Miss Lawson too. I love you." Miranda smiled and smirked at the last comment. She didn't need to even say anything. She devilishly smiled and pushed Shepard onto her back, straddling her in the process. She grinned and leant down, kissing the commander.

"I love you too" She said before kissing her again.

* * *

Elise suited up. She put her visor on last as she always did. She then made her way down to armoury to arm herself ready for the mission ahead. It wasn't much of a mission, but she went with it anyway. As she entered the shuttle, the monument was there ready for her. She smiled at Anderson's thoughtfulness before sitting down and watching the shuttle door close.

The shuttle drifted into space outside the Normandy as I began it's trip down onto the planets surface. Elise looked out the window at the space outside. She saw the white planet come into view. She couldn't believe that two years earlier, she had been here. Two years ago, she died here. She witnessed the Normandy fall victim to the collectors, with her crew members dying around her. Little did she know, minutes after ordering Ashley onto the shuttles, she was going to die. It was weird knowing that she had come back to life and was here once again. She valued her second chance. She knew she would never get another crack at life. She had something to fight for. Something to come home to, and she wasn't about to let some ugly hermit crab-like machines wipe everybody off the face of the galaxy. She was going to make sure of it.

As the shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere, Elise braced herself. It rocked about as it landed, causing Elise to breathe in and and out slowly to calm herself. It finally came to a stop as it reached the surface, Elise letting out a sigh of relief as she put on her N7 breather helmet. She looked out of the window next to her, instantly seeing the mako intact in the distance. God she loved that vehicle. She remembered back to when she was on peak 15 with Ashley and Liara on the way to confront Matriarch Benezia.

_"Shepard, please slow down!" Liara screamed as she sat in the backseat clutching on the seat belt for dear life._

_"Yeah, calm down skipper. Your gonna kill us before we even reach the peak!" Ashley freaked as she looked out of the front window as she sat next to Elise._

_"Guys, calm down. You've got to learn to take it easy sometimes. We're fine. Anyway, Garrus and Wrex seem to disagree with your thoughts about my driving."_

_"That's because their men!" Ashley countered._

_"Jagged debris!" Liara screamed._

_"I see it!" Elise said, casually as she instantly and smoothly steered out of harms way._

Elise stepped out of the shuttle, activating the floating platform that the monument was placed upon. She looked around at the debris around her. She braced herself emotionally, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. She looked to her right, spotting the side of the ship that donned the name of the ship it was once on. Elise didn't care about anywhere else on the site, that was the perfect place. She ordered the floating platform to drop the monument there. She watched as the platform placed it down onto the icy floor below. The platform then returned to the shuttle, leaving Elise on her own. She looked at the side of the ship. That ship was what helped her defeat Saren two years prior. Nothing would ever replace it. She took a picture with her omnitool and moved on.

She picked up various dog tags along the way, counting the specified amount of 20. As she put the last tag away, she explored more of the wreckage, taking pictures along the way. She planned to show these to Ashley, Garrus and Tali and send them to the rest of the original squad. She flashed back to Kaidan as she examined the sleeper pods. She then flashed back to Pressly as she examined his datapad on the floor. She looked at the galaxy map and remembered it as it used to be. She had fond memories of Hackett always asking for her help on another mission. She cherished it, even when it did get annoying at times. As she continued walking around the site, she took in the icy landscape in which it was located.

* * *

"I should be down there! I was on that ship too!" Ashley paced.

"You need to let Shepard go down on her own" Shiala said as she sat on the edge of her and Ashley's bed.

"How? What about Tali and Garrus and Chakwas? They were all on that ship too. Joker was the pilot for god sakes!" Ashley puffed in frustration.

"Ashley, please" Ashley stopped pacing, knowing she couldn't ignore her girlfriend.

"Sorry"

"You need to calm down, love. Shepard will probably let you go down when she's finished so that you can have your own look around." Shiala said as Ashley sat down next to her in defeat. The marine rested her head on the asari's shoulder. "Take it easy. I know it's hard." The asari caressed Ashley's cheek with her green hand. The human relaxed into the touch and lifted her head slightly so that she could kiss her lover.

* * *

The snow crunched under Shepard's boots as she walked around the site. As she walked past a ledge, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She went back and stepped onto the snowy ledge. As she made her way closer to the object, it became clearer and clearer. She froze on the spot when she saw that it was her old N7 helmet. As she slowly made her way towards it, she knelt down beside it. She picked it up with her gloved hands, examining the dented and damaged metal. She traced the dents with her fingertips, feeling the grooves and gashes from her battle with Saren and the Geth. She saved the galaxy in this god damned helmet. She died in this helmet. She traced the back of it where the breather tubes connected to it. She remembered how it broke when she hit some of the flying debris from the falling apart Normandy. It deserved a better home than an icy ledge on some unknown planet. She stood up with it still in her hands and made her way off the ledge and back towards where she was going before.

* * *

Jack entered Miranda's old quarters. Now conveniently her and Kelly's cabin. She smirked as she saw the yoeman busy at work at the desk. She was filling out yet another psych report. When she saw Jack enter the room, she quickly saved it and closed it. The report was on her. She didn't want to particularly let her girlfriend see her report, or get her angry as her own girlfriend was psycho-analyzing her. She knew her well enough to not piss her off. The convict continued over to her and leant up against the desk next to the yoeman. She crossed her arms and looked down at her.

"May I help you Jack?" Kelly said, lacing her fingers together on the desk in front of her.

"Cut the crap Chambers." Jack spat. Most people would have thought Jack was stroppy and was in a mood, but Kelly knew better. As her girlfriend, she could hear the hint in Jack's voice. She wanted something, and she was being ever soslightly mischievous.

"Why? I was only asking why you came to see the innocent yoeman. I am here to help the whole crew with their problems. Do you have a problem you wish to share Jack?" She mischievously said, trying not to blush.

"You know damn well what I want."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

"Bed. Now." Jack smirked.

"I have work to do." Kelly motioned towards the pile of datapads next to her.

"Fuck that" Jack said.

"No. Let me work. Go find another way to amuse yourself."

"Nope" Jack lurched forward and grabbed Kelly out of her chair. She picked up the giggling yoeman and carried her over to the bed. The yoeman squealed as Jack started ripping off her uniform. Kelly grabbed Jack's biceps as the convict kissed her neck.

"Jack, come on. Stop. I've got work to do." Kelly stuttered, hot and flustered.

"Your not going anywhere!" Jack laughed as she kissed the yeoman's neck.

"Oh God!" Kelly breathed out, finally giving into her girlfriend's strong will and assault on her neck.

* * *

Elise finally took one last look and got back into the shuttle. She ordered it back to the Normandy. As it began it's journey back, Elise took of her helmet and put it down on the seat next to her with her old helmet. She watched out the window as the crash site got smaller and more distant from her once again. She turned her head and watched the counter on the wall in front of her above the seats. It told her how far she was away from the site. The counter grew and grew as she got even further away. She closed her eyes and rested her head up against the seat. She considered letting Chakwas, Ashley, Garrus and Tali go to look at it. They did serve on it too. She finally made her mind up and decided to let them go down later on. She knew Ashley would be pacing, just itching to get down there. Elise smiled at her friend before reverting her thoughts back to the site. It's eery loneliness. It's cold atmosphere. She couldn't believe her beloved Normandy had ended up like that. But, she had the Normandy SR2. And, the most amazing girlfriend in the world.

The shuttle finally pulled into the Normandy. Elise thought that it wouldn't hurt Miranda to stay in command for a little longer. So, she picked up her two helmet's and made her way for the elevator. She travelled up to her and Miranda's cabin and changed out of her armour into her BDU's. She then lay back and fell asleep while she sprawled her body out across the bed.

* * *

Miranda checked the time on her datapad that she had been using all day. 5pm. Where was Shepard? She had been working the rounds all day and hadn't noticed the commander come back. She exited the tech lab where she had been consulting with Mordin and walked over to Kelly who was busy typing away at her workstation.

"Chambers, have you seen Shepard?"

"No Miss Lawson. I thought she was on a lone mission today. If I get anything I'll let you know right away."

"Thanks Kelly" Miranda nodded and let the yeoman get back to work.

She then made her way around the ship asking the squad members if they had seen their commander. Nothing useful came out of it. By now it was 6pm and Miranda was getting worried. No one seemed to know where her girlfriend was. As she entered the elevator, the light bulb in her mind flicked on. What about EDI? She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it earlier. But first, were there any places that she hadn't checked? Our cabin! She thought. She immediately ordered the elevator up to her and Elise's cabin, hoping that she would find her there.

The elevator came to a stop on the top deck. Miranda rushed out and into their cabin. The lights were dimmed and Miranda could slightly make out a sleeping figure on the bed. She carefully tiptoed down and inspected it further. Sure enough, Elise was fast asleep, just like a baby. Miranda smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed and letting out a sigh of relief. She reached her hand out, softly caressing the side of the commanders face. She was startled when Elise started moving. The commander sat up slightly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness that now filled the cabin.

"Miranda?" she said in a quiet, croaky voice.

"Yes" Was simply all she said before Elise instantly wrapped her arms around her and nestled into her chest. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bit emotional that's all."

"Ok. I was worried about you." Miranda held the commander tight.

"You were?" Elise pulled back slightly to look Miranda in the eyes.

"Yes. I got worried when I couldn't find you. I spent an hour just looking for you and nobody had said they'd seen you. That's when I finally decided to come up here and look for you. Lucky for me, you were here fast asleep."

"I'm sorry." She nestled her head back into Miranda's chest.

"Don't be. Just let me know that you've actually arrived back next time. Anyway, did you find anything useful while you were down there?"

"Yeah. The 20 dog tags are all accounted for, there were lots of Element Zero crates and I found my old helmet. The one I was wearing when I, you know, got spaced. Anyway, it's on the desk. I also took some pictures. Here, have a look on my omnitool." Elise got up off the bed and picked up her omnitool from the desk. The lights in the cabin blinded her for a second before she adjusted her eyes and sat back down on the bed to show Miranda the pictures that she had taken when she was at the crash site.

* * *

The next morning, Elise did not want to get out of bed. The events of the day before where still eating at her, slower, but continuing. She knew she would not be able to focus at all, so made Miranda do her work for her. But, she protested. She wanted a day off too.

"But we've only been back to normal for 3 days and you already want a break? How come?" Elise asked as Miranda straddled her as they sat in bed still.

"Yes. If your taking a break from your busy schedule then I want to be there. I hardly ever see you all day until dinner time. I can't wait that long." Miranda flashed Shepard her best puppy dog eyes.

"You are so impatient Miss Lawson. What will I ever do with you? Ok, but Ashley gets to be in command until tomorrow."

"Ok." Miranda squealed with joy. Shepard knew she could never resist this woman. Why try and fight when you know you can't win?

Miranda leant down and kissed the pouting commander. Today was their day off. For today only. Miranda wanted to make the most of it.

* * *

"Hey Miranda, ever heard of a vid called 'Turians do the funniest things'?" She called to the woman who was sat in the office area typing a message to Tali.

"No, why?" she continued typing.

"It's so funny. I wonder if Garrus has ever done something as stupid as some of these. Ha! I would love to see him do it as well!" Miranda peered down through the clear wall of the wall divider. Shepard was spread out with both of her legs open with baggy socks on, her cargo bottoms and an N7 t-shirt. She was the perfect picture of lazy. Miranda quickly activated her omnitool and snapped a picture of her lover watching the turian comedy channel.

"Yes Elise." Was all Miranda replied deadpanned before returning to typing.

"Why don't you come down and watch it with me? I though the whole point of you having the day off was to be sitting with me. Not typing at a terminal all day." Elise sarcastically stated as she watched a turian do and Irish jig. "I'm so sending that to Garrus!" She laughed as she sent the video to the turian down on the crew deck. She made sure she sent him the channel so that he could watch the whole program too.

"Just let me finish this message and I'll be with you." Miranda finished typing the message to Tali.

_'Hey, it's Miri. Let's have a movie night down in Samara's observation quarters. She told me she'd let us borrow it. I've sent a message to her already. At 7pm send a message to the whole squad telling them that they need to meet in Samara's quarters. Don't tell them why. Should be good. We'll choose the vid when we're all there. Thanks. I owe you Tali.'_

She closed down the terminal after she sent the message and joined Shepard on the bed. Elise instantly put her arms around her and held her in a tight embrace as they watched 'Turians do the funniest things' together. Miranda snuggled into Elise's chest as they finally relaxed.


	15. Chapter 15

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so a short, but funny and fluffy chapter! :D _(Sorry it couldn't be longer)_

* * *

Elise was fast asleep on her bed. Miranda had gotten up about and hour or so ago to check up on things. More accurately, to make sure that Ashley was doing a good job. As the commander lay on her front, sprawled out, Miranda arrived back at their cabin. As the operative entered, she laughed at her girlfriends pose. She dared to take a picture, but persuaded herself not to. She walked up to the bed and called out Shepard's name.

"Elise" no reply. "Elise" Still no reply. "Elise!" The woman jumped ten feet, immediately turning around to see her girlfriend at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed, giving her a death glare.

"Shit. Oh, it's you Miri. Ah, come back to bed." Elise patted the bed beside her, half asleep.

"I don't think so. Now, up and out of bed. I have something for you to see."

"Oh God, Ashley hasn't let Jack go pirate has she?"

"No, of course not. Now, out of bed and smarten yourself up."

"Do I have to?" Elise groaned.

"Now Shepard!" Miranda used her commanding tone and Elise shot up off the bed.

The commander tucked her shirt into her cargo pants, pulled on her boots, and was ready to go.

"There, is that to your standards?" Elise stood in front of her girlfriend, waiting for inspection.

"Not quite. I just want one more thing from you." Miranda purred tugging on Elise's shirt to pull her closer.

"And what might that be?" Elise smirked.

"This" Miranda rested both of her hands on Elise's chest, letting the commander rest her own hands on Miranda's backside. They engaged in a passionate lip lock before finally pulling away to breathe.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lawson." Elise grinned resting her forehead against Miranda's.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve Commander. Now, let's go." She grabbed Elise's hand, pulling her out of their cabin and into the elevator.

* * *

Elise and Miranda entered Samara's living quarters. The asari sat where she always did, meditating on the days events.

"Commander Shepard, Operative Lawson. How do I have the pleasure of both of you in my quarters?" She stayed in meditation.

"We're here to enjoy the view." Miranda squeezed Shepard's hand, easing her a little.

"Well then, please do sit down." The couple listened attentively to the asari and sat on the sofa to the left of her.

Elise rested her right arm on the back of the sofa behind Miranda, who in turn rested her head on Elise's shoulder. Surely enough, other crew members started to filter in. The first where Ashley and Shiala who were holding hands.

"Hey Skipper." Ashley beamed.

"Hello commander" Shiala greeted.

Elise said hello in return, the couple then sitting down on the same sofa. Ashley sat next to Elise so that she could talk with her. They mirrored Elise and Miranda's position. The rest of the squad joined them shortly after.

"Miri, what the hell is going on?" Elise whispered, looking at the rest of her crew. They had all brought in plush bean bags and seats to sit on where there wasn't space on the sofas.

"Welcome to the Normandy's first official movie night commander Shepard." Miranda grinned.

"Oh, you came up with this?"

"Mostly, but Tali was the other brain behind it." She said, motioning towards Tali who was now sat on a plush purple beanbag that had patterns that matched the material on her environmental suit.

"Ok. Thanks. So, what movie are we watching?" Elise asked, watching the last squad member sit down and adjust themselves so that they were comfy.

"That's where you come in. Because it's the very first movie night, it's only fair that the commander chooses the vid that we watch. I have a selection for you to choose from." She got up and walked over to Tali. "Hey Tali, have you got that vid datapad?"

"Yes. Here." Tali beamed, handing Miranda a datapad.

The operative walked back over to Elise and sat back down, handing the commander the datapad. Elise skimmed through it, looking at all of the vids that were available. She finally found one she liked and clicked on it. Kasumi got up and closed the observation window so that it served as a viewing screen. She then went and sat back next to Tali. Elise grinned as she pulled Miranda closer to her.

"What vid did you choose?" Miranda asked, resting her head on Elise's shoulder, trying to get comfy.

"Wait and see." Elise smirked. Miranda internally winced at that thought of letting Elise pick the vid. She wish she'd chosen it instead.

* * *

3 hours later, and the vid finally finished. Miranda yawned as she leant back up from resting her head on Elise's shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised at how good the film was.

"So, what did you think of 'The Secret Life Of Bees' then?" Elise asked, yawning.

"It was actually really good. I was scared when I'd let you choose it, but you did good."

"Don't I always?" Elise smirked.

"That's not fair" Miranda pouted.

"That's why you love me." Elise shrugged.

"Commander, that was very interesting. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Thank you for letting me be here to watch it with you." Samara stood in front of Elise and bowed.

"No problem Samara. It's good to have group activities." Elise grinned. Samara just bowed once more and walked away to talk with Chakwas.

"I have to say Shep, I'm not into those kinda vids, but that was actually fucking awesome." Jack laughed, holding onto Kelly's waist. "And, I wouldn't mind doing a training tournament you know? Like the ones I had back on Pragia, except with less dying, and more sparring. We could transform the whole cargo hold. It would be fucking awesome!"

"Great idea Jack! I must come to you for ideas more often. I'll let you know when I've come to a decision." Shepard watched Jack beam with pride at coming up with and idea.

"Thanks Shep. It would be great to finally wipe the floor with your ass!" Jack laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Elise smirked, hitting her with a comeback.

"What's this I hear about someone wiping the floor with someone's ass?" Ashley chimed into the conversation.

"Ha, I'd happily wipe the floor with your ass too!" Jack grinned, making the other women around her laugh.

"I would not appreciate you wiping my loves ass at all" Shiala chuckled, causing all of the other women to join in with the laughter.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. Anyway, thanks for the movie Shep, it was good. See you later... Ass!" Jack laughed, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid Elise's playful punch caused by that last comment.

"See you Jack. I'll wipe the floor with you!" Elise shouted at Jack and Kelly's retreating forms.

"Fuck you Shep!" Jack called back, disappearing around the corner. They had gone back to their quarters. Elise yawned and thought it was the perfect idea to go back to her own quarters.

"Let's go Miri. I'm tired." Elise all of a sudden became deadpanned and stood up, taking Miranda in her arms.

"Oh, ok." Miranda agreed wearily, really having no choice in the matter. She wrapped her arms around Elise's neck tightly as the woman picked her up. "See you later everyone!" Miranda called as she was carried out of the room. There was a mix of goodbyes and good night's as the couple left the room.

"Thanks for letting us watch the movie in your room Samara, goodnight everybody." Elise said just as the doors to Samara's quarters closed. Elise grinned as she carried her girlfriend down the corridor and into the elevator.

"You are unbelievable." Miranda chuckled as Elise set the elevator to arrive at their cabin. She gave her a quick peck on the lips before relaxing in her arms.

"What? I was tired. I wanted to go to bed." Elise smirked, shrugging her arms as if she was innocent.

"Whatever you say Elise. Whatever you say." Miranda smiled, the elevator door finally opening. Elise just smirked once more before carrying Miranda into their cabin.

She then lay Miranda down gently on the bed and got changed into her bed clothes. Miranda did the same before they both crawled into bed together. As Miranda lay on her side, she felt Elise come up from behind and wrap her arms around her slim waist. The commander held her tight as she kissed Miranda's shoulder. They both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

I owe you an update, I know. Who knew A-Levels could be so crazy. I'm sad to announce that this story is coming to an end. Next chapter: epilogue. Anyway, don't fear, once I have finished some of my other stuff, Elise Shepard will return when ME3 is released to continue her story. YAY! Anyway, out with the sad mushy stuff, and in with the happy chapter! :D

P.S- Do you think I should post this story on DeviantArt when it's finished? :)

(Be warned: Arrival DLC spoilers ahead! - I won't ponder on it for too long though. It may be because I'm lazy, or it may be the fact that you lovely hardcore ME fans reading this story already know the arrival story and don't need to be told again. Anyway, on with the story...)

* * *

The comm terminal beeped next to the bed and Elise groaned as she fumbled in the dimly lit cabin to try and stop it from beeping. As she finally reached it and turned it off, Miranda stirred in her arms. She had her head resting on the commanders chest, using it as a pillow and savouring the warmth. As Elise craned her neck, trying not to disturb Miranda as much as possible, she saw the name of the request. Hackett. She groaned once more and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Who is it?" Miranda asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hackett. I suppose I'd better take it."

"Go ahead. I'll stay here." Miranda leant up and kissed her before the commander got out of their nice warm bed.

Elise plodded up to the office area and activated the comm link, turning the wall divider black. As she waited for Hackett to answer, she glanced at the time on her terminal. 6 am. _Why wake me at this time? I was comfortable_, she thought to herself. She glanced round the office divider wall to see Miranda curled up in the bed, it was a sight that melted Elise's heart. She was broken out of her thoughts when the comm link burst to life in front of her.

"Incoming message from Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance HQ." It buzzed.

"Commander Shepard. I need to discuss a sensitive matter with you privately." Hackett greeted.

"Go ahead." Elise agreed, and Hackett's video feed came over the screen.

"Commander, thank you for your time. I'll keep this brief. We have a deep cover operative out in batarian space. Name's Kenson. Dr. Kenson recently reported that she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion."

Elise paced before standing in front of the screen again. "So why call me?"

"Just this morning I received word that the batarians arrested her. Their holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorist charges. I need you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favour to me. I'm asking you to go in alone." At that moment, Elise felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I'm sorry. But Shepard, only you can listen to what I have to say."

"You can say anything in front of her."

"She's Cerberus."

"Used to be Cerberus. She's good. Go ahead."

"Right. So, will you help?"

Shepard pondered for a second. "I'll make this a priority. Upload any mission details so that I can read them while I make my way there."

"Good. The prison is hidden underground at a batarian outpost on Aratoht. I'll upload the coordinates now. Once she's secure, confirm her discovery, we'll debrief you when you're back."

"Got it" She felt Miranda kiss her shoulder.

"Hackett out" Hackett's video feed ended and Elise's model ships appeared once more.

Elise smiled at the warmth that was Miranda and turned around to face her. She kissed her face and let her hands rest on the operatives waist. Miranda traced Shepard's neck with one of her fingertips, as if she was caressing it.

"And why might you be here and not in our bed?" Elise smirked.

"Well, that's because I missed sleeping on you and I was already starting to get withdrawal symptoms.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. It is." And with that Miranda kissed the commander before leading her back to bed.

* * *

3 hours later...

Shepard and Miranda sat down next to each other in the mess hall, joining the rest of the squad for breakfast. They enjoyed their food before Elise spoke up.

"Ok everyone, I want to see you all in the cargo hold in 30 minutes. You will be separated into teams and we will have a series of exercise drills where each team will compete against each other. See you there." And with that, Elise and Miranda made their way up to their cabin to prepare.

* * *

The commander and the operative finally made their way into the cargo hold where the makeshift training area had been set up. Shepard, Miranda, Jack, and Ashley had spent all morning getting the crew to put it together, also making the crew members dash all over the ship secretly to set up the other areas. Shepard knew that other squad members would complain that they had an unfair advantage on the field. It was time to put Jack's training idea into play.

"Ok, I'll make this quick. There are different areas set up all over the ship. You need to use your knowledge of the field to solve puzzles, and work as a team. Don't think of this as one of those fancy pantsy team building exercises, because I know you all work well together. Just think of it as preparation of things to come, and having fun. It's not completely serious, but that doesn't mean you can cheat either. The team at the end of the day will have a special surprise reward. So, work hard. Miranda, if you would." Shepard let Miranda continue.

"Ok, so we are being split up into teams of five. Two teams will be made of girls and one of men. The girl teams will be random, so it is a fair set up, so we don't get to choose teams and pick favourites. Chakwas will hold Shepard's helmet so that you pick out the name of the team you are on. Legion and Joker will be our official rule bearers and scorers. So, if you have any queries see Legion, Joker and Chakwas. Of course, any medical problems see Chakwas. When you are given a team, you will be given a coloured shirt coordinating with that team. I think the only thing left to say is have a great afternoon and have fun."

"Yes. Have fun. Anything serious come find me. EDI is only aloud for that particular thing. Any cheating and you will be disqualified. So, let the training begin." Shepard clapped and everybody joined her.

"Of course Shepard's team is gonna win. She always wins." Jacob sarcastically grumbled.

"Poor Jacob, scared of losing to a woman?" Garrus laughed.

"No, let's just get on with this." The weapon smith grumbled before getting into line.

"Ok, please can all the women step forward and form a line." The female crew members stepped forward and formed a line. The male crew members had been given their shirts, the colour red, and were ready to go. The women picked out a piece of paper with their teams on, including Mordin to make the teams fair in number. Shepard was up first. Team B. She stood on one side of Chakwas. Miranda was up next.

Miranda picked out her team. "Damn it!" She hissed as she stood on the other side of Chakwas. Shepard shrugged and smiled at her, making the operative feel slightly better about the situation.

Jack reached her hand in and swirled the pieces of paper around before finally picking out one. "Fuck yes!" She gestured her hands in victory and joined Shepard, giving her a high five.

Ashley, who was wearing her hair in a ponytail for a change, was next and choose her piece, smiling broadly as she then joined Shepard's team next to Chakwas. The rest of the female squad members did the same, being assigned to teams.

Team B, Shepard's team, consisted of Shepard, Ashley, Jack, Kasumi, and the odd male out, Mordin (to make the teams fair in number).

Team A, Miranda's team, consisted of Miranda, Tali, Shiala, Samara, and Kelly. It was almost, except for Mordin and Samara and Tali and Kasumi, that the couples were in direct competition of each other. Their perfect opportunity to beat their partners at their own game.

As Elise put on her shirt, the colour blue, Jack whispered to her and Ashley. "Hey, isn't it weird that we're all going head to head against our girlfriends?"

"Kind of, but I'm not gonna let them win."

"Fighting talk skipper. Count me in. We have to win. It's a matter of honour."

"I know. Now, everyone in. Ok, here's what we're gonna do..."

Miranda glanced over at Shepard's team who were all huddled around each other. She caught them just in time. All of them raised their arms up and in sync shouted "Team Shepard!" Miranda giggled to herself before turning her attentions back to her own team, who now had purple shirts on. Each team had appointed a captain, Shepard, Miranda, and Garrus.

As they all got ready, Joker and Chakwas sent everybody on their way. For 5 hours they all worked together as a team, training ready for what was to come. At the end of the day, they all gathered back in the cargo hold for the scores to be counted up. Shepard walked over to Miranda, who lead her away from the main crowd.

"Hey" Shepard panted, tired from running around all day.

"Hey" Miranda kissed the commander sweetly, resting her hands on her chest. "How was your afternoon?"

"Tiring, Jack and Ashley are a nightmare together. Jack decided she would try and pull some tricks on the other teams, cheat and try solve everything with violence. You do not want to know the details."

"Hey, Shepard's fraternizing with the enemy!" Jack squawked.

"You are too!" Kelly pouted as Jack held her tightly. The convict stayed quiet not quite knowing what to say to her girlfriends comment.

Shepard just ignored her and looked at Miranda and laughed. Shepard leant down and kissed her before they rejoined their teams. Shepard's team, now calling themselves Shepard's Angels, stood in 'epic' poses, as if they knew they had already won. Chakwas stood up in front of everybody.

"Ok, well done to everyone. You all did really well. In third place, the male team. In second place, Shepard's team, meaning the winning team is Miranda's team. Congratulations, you have won a spa break on the Citadel the next time we dock." Everybody cheered and Shepard looked at Ashley and Jack knowingly.

"Right, back up plan. Just like we planned. On the count of three, two, on-" Shepard was interrupted.

"Shepard, come here" Miranda called in a teasing tone.

"Oh shit! Forget the countdown, RUN!" Shepard giggled, running to the elevator with Ashley and Jack in tow. The elevators doors closed just as Miranda started running.

As the elevator reached the loft, the three women ran out as fast as they could, sealing the cabin door behind them. They bunched into the corner by the bed and turned off the lights, the blue glow from the fish tank the only thing making them slightly visible.

"What was the fucking point in this Shepard?" Jack sneered.

"I don't know. At least it's better than nothing."

"You do know we're gonna feel the full wrath of our girlfriends now? I hate it when Shiala's mad at me. I can't believe we lost." Ashley sighed.

"They must have fucking cheated. There's no way the cheerleader could have won."

"Calm down guys I-" They all heard footsteps outside of Shepard's door. "Quiet" Shepard whispered.

The door to the cabin opened and three shadowy figures entered. The three women's hearts started racing as the figures started getting closer.

"Elise J. Shepard. Show yourself now or so help me God" Miranda cursed.

Elise stayed quiet, waiting for Miranda's next reaction.

Elise stayed quiet, waiting for Miranda's next reaction. Without fail, the operative told EDI to turn the lights on, revealing the three women who were trying to hide. Elise winced as the lights enveloped the cabin.

"Ok, your in big trouble Missy." Miranda teased.

"Love, I am very disappointed in you" Shiala said, watching the marine hang her head in somewhat of a disgrace.

Kelly looked at her girlfriend. "Same with you. Big trouble." Jack actually looked scared. Not a usual occurrence.

Miranda reached down and pulled Elise up off the floor. She then grabbed the commanders ear lobe, making Shepard wince and crumple in pain.

"Ah, that hurts!" Shepard cursed. Jack laughed.

"Your not getting away with it either." Kelly scolded, also picking up her girlfriend and grabbing her by the ear. She then dragged the convict out of the room.

"Bye Shep!" Jack called out as the cabin doors closed.

"Let's go love. You have to be taught a lesson." Shiala proceeded to mirror Kelly's actions and dragged her girlfriend out of the cabin.

"Bye skipper!" Ashley called as the door closed.

"Right, your in big trouble miss." Miranda said as she continued to hold Shepard's ear.

"Miri, please" Elise begged, sounding as if she was in serious pain.

"Please what?"

"Please stop!" Hearing the seriousness in Shepard's voice, Miranda's heart melted and she let go instantly.

Elise chuckled. "Ha, gotcha!" she joked as she lept out of Miranda's reaching range.

"Oh, Elise Shepard you are gonna pay for that!" Miranda playfully scolded, chasing after the other black haired woman.

The two women chased each other around the small space, Elise using her flexible, versatile athletic frame and years of combat expertise to dodge Miranda's grabbing attempts. Finally, Miranda managed to get Elise backing up to the bed. The operative smiled as the commander continued to step backwards, not knowing that the end of the bed was a few steps behind her. Just as planned, Elise fell backwards onto the bed, letting out a surprised gasp at the sudden fall. Miranda moved closer, swaying her hips as she moved. She climbed on top of Shepard and sat on her lap, her long and seductive legs draped over each side of the commander. She leant forward to a now panting Elise, hovering just above her mouth and letting her hot breath tickle the vanguards face. She felt the captured woman's hands already traveling down her back, resting on her rear end.

"Gotcha" Miranda chuckled as she removed Elise's hands and pinned her arms above her head and kissed her. She pulled away slightly. "Am I right?"

"Yes" Elise groaned, her lips swollen from Miranda's hot kisses, just begging to be kissed again.

Miranda gave her one more kiss to temporarily satisfy the pinned woman's need before continuing. "And who won the competition, huh?"

"You" Elise mumbled, chuckling.

Miranda joined in. "What? I didn't hear"

"You won." Elise said louder so her girlfriend could hear.

"That's right. I won. Sucker." She teased, leaning in to kiss the vanguard once more, but stopped when Elise attempted to remove her arms from Miranda's firm grip. "Uh uh." She smiled as she continued to tease, holding Elise's arms down with all the strength she had. She resumed what she was doing before, and kissed Shepard's swollen lips again, relieving both their needs. "Now you have to do whatever I want. Like we agreed." She smiled into another kiss.

"Yes Miri" Shepard barely got her words out before needing to kiss her girlfriend again.

* * *

"Ashley, I am very disappointed in you." Ashley hung her head low as she entered her cabin with her girlfriend in tow.

"I'm sorry." Ashley replied in a low, beaten down voice. She hated it when she was in trouble with her girlfriend. As she stood in the middle of her and Shiala's cabin waiting for the next move, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She then felt feather-like kisses being placed all over her neck.

"Lover, I can't believe you have fallen for it." Ashley perked up as Shiala continued to kiss her neck.

"What?" The marine asked, surprised.

"You have fallen for my act!" The asari laughed as Ashley turned around in her arms.

"Oh really? Your gonna pay for that!" The dark haired woman chuckled, pulling Shiala close to her and kissing her neck.

"Oh no I'm not, love." Shiala giggled.

Ash pulled away slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I won the competition, remember. You have to do whatever I say."

"Are you sure? I can be very defiant when I want to be." The human chuckled, placing another chaste kiss on the asari's neck.

"Oh, trust me, you will obey my every command" Shiala giggled, breaking the embrace and pulling Ashley towards the bed.

* * *

Kelly was still holding onto Jack's earlobe as they entered Miranda's old office.

"Let the fuck go!" Jack whined.

"Uh uh. Magic word."

"Please let go!" Kelly took that as the best answer she was going to get, so she let go of Jack's ear. The convict stood there nursing her ear as if it had been greatly injured.

"You wussy!" Kelly teased. Jack looked up and smirked before grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall.

"I'll give you fucking wussy" Jack said, pinning Kelly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Too bad." Kelly chuckled, catching Jack at a weak point. She turned it around for herself and managed to flip their positions so that Jack was no the one being pinned. "I think I like being in control. How about you?"

"I don't like it."

"Tough, miss convict. I won. That means I'm in charge."

"Fuck you." Jack smirked. A hint of underlying meaning tinging her voice.

"No, you first!" Kelly smiled, kissing the convict.

"Ok" Jack admitted in defeat. She really couldn't resist her at all. It was extremely unlikely for the convict to give in so easily. God damn love, she thought.

* * *

Miranda lay in Shepard's arms in the afterglow of yet another round of intense lovemaking. They had been at it all evening, only now really feeling the effects of their workout. The raven haired woman rested her her head on the commanders chest while she drew invisible patterns on Shepard's bare shoulder.

"So, what next?"

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked, running her fingertips down Miranda's arm as she held her.

"Where are we headed?"

"Oh, the Bahak system. I'd just as well get there now and get it over and done with." Miranda stayed quiet as Elise expected her to reply. "Miri?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I wish you didn't have to go on all these missions all the time, that's all."

"I'll be fine."

"You've said that before. At least then you had people with you. I can't help but think your going into this mission completely blind. Not to mention alone."

"Trust me. I will. I promise." Elise leant forward slightly so that she could give the operative a reassuring kiss.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Miri." Shepard leant forward and they sealed the deal completely with another passionate kiss.

* * *

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

I can't believe the end is here. The epilogue. This is the last chapter and update for this story and I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, and sent me words of confidence. I truly appreciate it. I would also like to thank everybody who added this to their watch list, favourites, and story alerts. It means so much so I'm thanking every single one of you for your love and support of this fic.

I may go back and review all the chapters and make adjustments and correct spelling etc. So, keep your eyes peeled for changes to the chapters. Anyway, away with all the sad mushy stuff and on to the chapter. This last chapter sets it up for the beginning of ME3. Be warned: there are Arrival spoilers ahead.

(P.S: I used some of my favourite lyrics to add some depth and feeling to this piece, as it's an important milestone in the mass effect story. Enjoy. I'll name them at the end for the people who don't know what the songs are)

Thank you everybody! :D

* * *

Elise studied Miranda's face in their dimly lit cabin. Her skin was creamy and soft to the touch and her perfectly curved body was draped over the commander in all the right places.

_"When I wake up in the morning_  
_You're beside me_  
_I'm so thankful that I found_  
_Everything that I been looking for"_

_What did I do to deserve you?_ Elise thought to herself.

Last night had been filled with a mix of tender and passionate love making, exploring each others bodies over and over. Miranda always got what she wanted. Elise smiled at the thought. She was broken out of her bliss when she felt Miranda stir in her arms.

"Thank you" She said hoarsely.

"What for?" Elise inquired.

"For last night. I thoroughly enjoyed myself." The raven haired woman kissed Elise's chest before going back to using it as a pillow again.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"When have you gotta go?"

Elise craned her neck to look at the bedside clock. "About an hour. There's a message here saying that we've arrived in the Bahak system. Suppose I'd better get up. Sorry."

"Don't be. As long as you give me a kiss I'll be happy."

"Now that, I know how to do" Elise smirked, leaning down to capture her girlfriends lips with her own.

Miranda finally pulled back and sat up slightly. "Come on, get up."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes"

"On one condition."

"And what might that be Elise Shepard?"

"You join me." Miranda smiled in and lowered her head in defeat so that Elise could kiss her soft and luscious hair. Elise smelt her hair before kissing it and pulling back.

"Ok." Was all Miranda said before getting out of bed and dragging Elise with her towards their bathroom.

* * *

_"She's pulling her weapon to her side_  
_Loading it full of her goodbyes_  
_Holding an enemy across the line"_

Elise looked out onto the wide open space outside the shuttle. She was well on her way to the prison outpost. She had a bad feeling about this mission ever since she first got it a few days ago. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure something wasn't right. Anything involving the Reaper's was wrong, but this was different. It was going to be an eventful mission for sure, she just knew it and felt it. She shook off her thoughts as she went back to looking out at the vast emptiness surrounding her.

* * *

Elise ran for her life towards the main control console.

_"Welcome to project control"_ It greeted.

"I want to activate the project."

_"Warning; activating the project will result in estimated 3,500 casualties. Do you wish to continue?"_ Elise watched as the accurate number revealed itself on the screen.

_304942_

She stood back, taking a few moments to herself.

_"You were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying 'save me now'..."_

"Damn it!" She cursed. Could she really do this? Let all those people die? But could she let the Reapers in and let them start their cycle of mass genocide once more? _No_, she thought. Everybody had to make sacrifices to achieve something greater. This was the fate of the galaxy that she had to consider. This number of people didn't compare to the amount of people who would die if she'd let them live. She knew the better option, and it went against her nature and everything she stood for. She didn't sacrifice people to achieve her goals. It was her golden rule. But, this would be the only time she would ever let herself do it. She made her decision and sighed as she looked up at the time remaining.

_00:01:50:49_

_"You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms"_

She looked up, putting on a brave face and stepped back up towards the console, activating it with one of her gloved hands, turning it from red to green. Knowing she held the fate of thousands in her hands, that no one could save them now, she hoped that she had made the right decision. The engines beamed to life outside, firing up and shaking the station and Elise as she stood in the control room. As the engines settled into a comfortable motion, Elise regained her composure, looking at the console in front of her once more. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as the console talked.

_"Project activation in progress. Warning: collision with Mass Relay's imminent. Begin evacuation procedures."_

Elise took a deep cleansing breath, just as Samara had taught her, and pressed two fingers to her ear piece. "Alert. All colonists living in the Bahak system, this is-" She was cut off by Kenson appearing on the screen before her.

"Shepard, no! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice. If we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed."

Elise looked down at the console. If she was going to stop the Reaper's early arrival, she would have to stop this crazy woman first. "Tell me where to find Dr. Amanda Kenson" Elise commanded, cutting the doctor off and letting the AI locate the doctor.

_"Dr. Kenson is travelling to the reactor core module."_

Kenson's video feed appeared once more, replacing the image of the reactor core.

"An eezo core meltdown should do it. Because of you everyone on this rock will be obliterated."

"Not if I get to you first" Elise declared before facing away from the console and getting ready to make her way to the doctor's location.

* * *

Elise finally arrived at the reactor core module, where Dr. Amanda Kenson was supposed to be located. She looked around, finding the controlled doctor standing and facing her.

She pointed a finger at Elise who now had her gun trained on her. "Don't try to stop me Shepard. I have to do this!" Eventhough Elise made no move toward her, she backed right up to the barrier behind her.

"Stop now, Kenson. Hackett's friend or not, I will kill you." Elise didn't make threats very often, and always tried to go about it in a non-violent way, but this woman was pissing her off more than she thought possible.

"Your forcing my hand Shepard. You know that." She turned to face the reactor core and leant against the barrier. "There is no escape. There is no redemption for what you've done. I will die, never having seen the Reaper's blessings." She turned and faced Elise. "And you will just die!" She turned once more to face the core and then ran out of sight.

"Damn it Kenson!" Elise cursed, lowering her gun for a split second. This woman was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth.

The commander turned and saw more armed guards heading her way. She rose her gun once more and prepared herself for another gunfight.

* * *

Elise finally killed the last guard and turned to see Kenson interfering with the reactor core.

"How do I stabilize the reactor core?" She asked the AI.

_"All automatic safety protocols have been overridden. To stabilize the reactor core, manually insert cooling rod A from this control station. Manually insert cooling rod B from control station B."_ Elise grabbed the rod and started to push it into it's designated hole whilst the AI continued to inform her. _"Doing so will stabilize the reactor core."_ Elise pushed the rod down and turned it, the ring of light around the edge of the rod turning from green to red. _"Cooling rod A inserted. Reactor cooling process has begun_."

Elise watched the reactor start to cool before drawing her gun again and heading for the next door. As the next door opened, Kenson came over the comm, talking to her guards. _"I need more time. Get in there!"_

"Here we go again!" Elise muttered under her breath before getting back into action and blasting the first guard she saw.

* * *

After yet another round of killing and travelling, Elise let out a quick breath of relief as she bypassed her way into station B where cooling rod B was located. She grabbed the refined eezo that was situated by the panel before rushing to push the remaining rod into it's compartment.

_"Cooling rod B re-inserted. Reactor meltdown averted. Core temperature dropping."_ the AI informed.

Elise equipped her gun once more and made her way for the next exit.

_"You've done nothing Shepard! I can still override power to the engines! Try to stop me!"_ Kenson protested through the comm, this time addressing Shepard directly.

As she hit the elevator switch, she mumbled under her breath for what seemed the hundredth time on this mission. "When will this crazy old bitch stop!" She was pissed. Not a good sign. Elise Shepard never got pissed with anyone enough to swear. Annoyed, yes. But, this woman really did grind on her nerves. _Time to finish her off!_ Elise thought as the elevator came to a swift stop on the floor below. She immediately ran through the door, ready to confront this now-psychotic woman. She crept up behind her and then stood up in a tough, soldier-like stance, aiming her gun directly at the doctor. "Step away from the reactor."

"You've ruined everything!" She hit the console with her hands in defeat. "I can't hear the whispers anymore!" She cried in sadness, glancing back at Shepard before facing the panel again.

"Turn around. Now!" Elise commanded.

Kenson rested against the panel. "You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reaper's arrival!" She turned to Shepard once more with a menacing glare and held up a detonation switch. She flipped up the top, ready to push the button. "All you had to do was stay was stay asleep. None of this had to happen."

Elise thought for a moment before lowering her gun, ready to reason with the doctor.

"Kenson, you don't have to do this. We can get off this asteroid." She raised her gun once more.

"No we cannot." Elise had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

She watched on in slight horror as the doctor finally pressed the detonation switch in her hand. It glowed red as it made a whirring sound. Elise started backing up. She couldn't predict what was to happen next, as something near her blew up and flung her against the wall behind her, knocking her out cold.

* * *

_"Warning, collision imminent. Warning, collision imminent."_ The AI repeated itself as Elise was awoken. She caressed her head and turned her attentions towards the control panel that was now flashing red. Elise grabbed her fallen gun and sprung into action, ignoring the oncoming headache from the fall.

"Joker, this is Shepard. I need a pickup, now."

_"Communication system damaged."_ The AI responded.

"For God sakes!" Elise cursed. She paced as the AI talked once more.

_"Evacuation protocols in effect. All personnel report to escape shuttles."_

Elise looked around the damaged room. "Where can I find an escape shuttle?"

_"Take the lift from this room to the external access. From there, proceed to the communications tower."_ Elise spotted the door on the other side of the room and turned back to the control panel. _"The remaining escape shuttles will be located on the tower's landing pad."_

"I have to get to that comm tower and take a shuttle. Its my only chance." She turned towards the door once more. Before she headed for it, she looked up at the timer.

_00:00:28:43_

"Let's get this show on the road!" She said before drawing her gun and heading for the door. She had to get out. Now. And fast.

* * *

Elise secured her helmet as fast as she could before the airlock door opened. As soon as it opened, it revealed more people wanting her dead.

"Oh great! Just what I needed!" She saw the heavy mech in the distance. "Even better!" She sarcastically spat as she readied herself with her gun once more.

* * *

After the heavy mech fell leaving no more threats, Elise ran for her life towards the comm terminal. She activated it and the dish moved.

_"External comm channel open"_

"Shepard to Normandy. Joker, do you read me?" She heard nothing back and turned when she heard a strange sound. She looked over and saw a hologram of harbinger. She walked towards it.

"Great, nothing like a conversation with your arch nemeses while your on the verge of impacting with a mass relay." Elise grumbled once more as she made her way around the comm tower to face the hologram that was now hovering above the landing pad.

_"Shepard, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you. A star system sacrificed. But, even now, your greatest civilisations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us."_

_"You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown..."_

"Maybe your right, maybe we can't win this. But we'll fight you regardless. Just like we did sovereign. Just like I'm doin' now. However 'insignificant' we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. That's what humans do."

_"Know this as you die in vain. Your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourself for the arrival." _The hologram dissipated into the air, just in time for the Normandy to arrive.

_"Commander Shepard, Normandy inbound for pick-up."_ The comm relay buzzed as the Normandy come into Elise's view.

"Roger that" she said, releasing her fingers from her comm channel. She started running ready to jump onto the ship. As the ship swooped in, she ran and jumped on, the door sealing in front of her.

The Normandy then headed for the relay, firing on full cylinders.

Elise ran up behind Joker, grabbing his chair in suspense. "Get us out of here Joker." The pilot said nothing, but expressed a determined look to do all that he could.

The Normandy hit the relay straight away, just before the asteroid destroyed it, barely escaping in time.

As Elise's nerves eased slightly, she couldn't help but think of all the lives she had just sacrificed. She couldn't even imagine what all of those people were thinking right now.

_"And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms"_

"Damn it!" She scolded herself as she took off her helmet. She felt a warm sticky substance as she held the helmet. She examined it in the light. Blood. She hadn't realised that when she had been knock out that she had cut her head. She sighed as she made her way down the bridge to the CIC. She grabbed the first crew member who passed her. "Where's Miss Lawson?"

"In the med bay with Dr. Chakwas ma'am."

"Thank you very much." Elise tried smiling at the shy woman but could barely hold herself together. She clutched her helmet tightly as she made her way through the CIC, with blood pouring down the side of her face. She needed to see her love. Needed reassurance that she had done the right thing.

_"I never asked to let go_  
_I never thought I could sink so low_  
_I never let myself down_  
_Until the second I did right now"_

Elise sighed as she entered the elevator, ignoring Kelly's concerns and punching the panel inside to be taken down the crew deck. She slumped against the wall, willing the elevator to go faster before she broke down into tears.

_"Somewhere I lost all, the control came crashing down._  
_And I pray for forgiveness_  
_Look for the answers_  
_Cause its hard_  
_For me to pretend"_

After what felt like hours, the elevator finally came to a stop. Elise looked into the med-bay as she approached it, luckily finding Miranda and Chakwas alone. She smiled and winced at the pain she felt from her wound. She ignored the looks that were given from the crew members in the mess area and continued to the med-bay. The doors opened revealing her lover and one of her long time friends.

_"I need some comfort, to regain my sanity"_

"M- Miranda" Elise husked, almost falling to her knees in sorrow and pain. It seemed the closer she got to her love, the more her tough exterior fell and her walls crumble. But, she willed herself to continue. She had to do this.

Miranda turned around at the sound of her name, seeing a bloodied and beaten up Elise slowly making her way towards her. A tear ran down the operatives face as she watched her lover walk in agony towards her. Elise threw her blood stained helmet down carelessly on the floor and willed herself to walk just a little further.

_"It's hard to see the truth... And every road comes back to you"_

"Oh my God! Elise!" Miranda cried out, catching Elise who had managed to walk right up to her. The commander collapsed in her arms out of sheer exhaustion, pain and sorrow. She began crying into the Miranda's stomach as she landed on her knees.

_"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"_

"Help me" She cried, getting blood over Miranda's uniform.

"It's ok baby, it's ok. I'm here. Your safe now." Miranda comforted, holding the commander close to her body. She looked at Chakwas who nodded and Miranda knelt down so that she was face to face with her broken girlfriend. "Baby, listen. You have to get up so that Chakwas can look at you. Here, let me help you. I'll be right by your side."

_"Can't you see_  
_This state that I'm in_  
_No one would notice_  
_Nobody noticed_  
_Cause it's me where it began"_

"Miri-" Elise tried to hold back another round of crying and managed to steady herself. "Please."

"Please, what?" Miranda asked, caressing the uninjured side of Elise's face. Elise couldn't say anymore, she didn't need to. She needed to feel the reassurance that only Miranda could give. The bloodied commander leant up, kissing Miranda sweetly, despite the current state that she was in. A tear ran down Miranda's face as she couldn't help but cry at her girlfriends physical and emotional state.

"Come on" Miranda said, sniffling as she stood up. Elise just nodded and stood up, Miranda helping her. The operative stripped off all her guns and out them on the bed beside them and got to work on removing Elise's visor.

Chakwas examined her and cleaned her up. She went outside for a few moments to get Jack who was relaxing in her and Kelly's cabin on the other side of the mess hall.

"Jack, can you get Shepard's BDU's from our cabin? I want to stay with her." Miranda said, holding Elise's hand tightly, giving it a slight squeeze to comfort the beaten woman.

Jack understood straight away. She and Miranda had become good friends and she understood that she wanted to be with her girlfriend at all times. "Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

Soon enough, Jack came back with Shepard's BDU's in hand.

"Thank you." Miranda sniffled.

"Ah, fuck it! Come here!" Jack sighed, pulling Miranda into a warm embrace. "Look after her." She said, pulling away and pointing at Shepard. The commander smiled, barely awake. "Get well soon Shep! I'll go let Ashley know the situation and that she's in charge." The convict now knew enough to be trusted enough by Shepard to take responsibility with these things. She stuck up her thumbs at the commander before smiling at Miranda and leaving.

"Come on, lets get you changed." Miranda said, pulling at the curtain around Elise's bed so that she could help the battered woman change into something more comfortable than her bloodied armour.

Miranda helped her change and the two just sat and chatted while they waited for Chakwas to come back to let them know if she should be allowed to rest in their cabin. That's when both doors to the med-bay opened revealing a different person who they didn't expect to see. Elise squeezed Miranda's hand, willing her to stay and not leave. She wanted her with her every step of the way.

_"It's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now"_

FIN

* * *

And there you have it, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It may have be a pain sometimes, but I've loved every waking second of it.

Here are the songs that I used. I didn't just use one, because I thought that it would be nice to mix a few songs together to add some depth.

_Linkin Park: Across The Line/Iridescent/What We Don't Know_

_Dead By Sunrise: Too Late_

_Alicia Keys: Like You'll Never See Me Again/Pray For Forgiveness_


End file.
